Someone to Watch Over Me
by Cattitude
Summary: Sano and Meg reevaluate their feelings for each other on a trip to help another town. Also has K&K and hints at Y&T,A&M.
1. Chapter one

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me. (I know it's not very original, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

Author:Silent Tears of Agony

Rating:PG-13 (It might be overrated. I'm not sure yet.)

Chap:1

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. (Sigh)

Yay, my first Sano&Meg fic.

-

"Sano."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

Kaoru huffed and crossed her arms. "Well why not?"

"Because..."

"That's not an answer. Now why won't you go?" Kaoru thought she knew why but wanted to hear him say it.

Sano sighed. "Why can't Kenshin go?"

"I've already told you," she sounded like she was talking to a little child, "Kenshin and I want him to stay here until after the baby is born. But that village needs Megumi's assitance _now_. I would feel alot better if she went along with someone we all trust, such as you. And you could help with the rebuilding. You know most families lost their homes in the fire.

"Please Sano. Kenshin and Yahiko will join you as soon as the baby is born and Kenshin is assured that I'll be alright. Misao and Aoshi are coming up soon. He'll be able to join you as soon as he gets here. Please Sano. We need you to do this."

Sano looked down at Kaoru's huge abdomen and heaved another sigh. 'Feh. I was only gone a couple of years and I find out that Kenshin and jo-chan are married and expecting a baby.' Kaoru was right. She needed Kenshin more than the villagers did right now. 'Grow up and stop being so selfish Sano.' He ruffled her hair and smiled. "Alright, I'll go."

Kaoru jumped up. "Thank you! Thank you Sano!" She ran up and hugged him awkwardly.

Sano chuckled. "You're welcome jo-chan. But I don't think you're supposed to be jumping up and down like that."

She blushed and looked down at her stomach sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll walk you back jo-chan," the young man offered.

She shook her head. "Thanks Sano, but that's not necessary."

"Jo-chan, this is a pretty rough neighborhood," he protested. "I don't want to think about what Kenshin would do to me if I let you get hurt. Plus I'd feel guilty." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Kaoru giggled. "No, Sano. You really don't have to walk me home. Kenshin's right outside. See?" She pointed and, sure enough, there was Kenshin standing next to the building with his eyes closed. His eyes opened when he heard them talking.

"Hello koishii." He greeted his wife and grasped her hand. She gave him a quick kiss.

Sano looked away. 'It's hard seeing them all romantic like this. I'm still getting over the idea of them being married to each other. Even if I did expect it.' There was a voice in the back of his head that said the reason it was so hard to see them in love was because he didn't have anyone to share his love with. Sano decided to ignore that voice.

He looked back to see them arguing over who was going to carry the grocery bags.

"Kenshin I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Let me carry something."

"You can carry yourself koishii. That should be quite a task in itself." He bent down as if nothing had happened, not realizing how his words sounded.

Her hands fisted at her sides. "Kenshin..." she growled.

His eyes widened as he realized just how his words could be taken. "Oro! Sessha didn't mean that the way it sounded Kaoru-dono. This unworthy one only meant that with the extra weight you've put on, you've had some trouble walking and..."

Sano wisely decided to stay out of the conversation. Even he realized that Kenshin was only digging his own grave deeper.

By now, Kaoru's entire body was trembling with rage. "KENSHIN!" She pulled out her bokken and knocked him across the street.

Sano thought the red-head left a nice little imprint on the wall of the building he crashed into.

"Men!" Kaoru huffed. Or - more to the point - one man. "He tells me I'm only strong enough to carry myself, and yet when I give him only one little punch, he can't even stand up straight!"

Sano walked over to help his swirly-eyed freind, who was muttering a string of oros under his breath.

The younger man chuckled. "Jo-chan still packs a mean punch, ne?"

"Yes, that she does."

Kenshin struggled to get up under the weight of all the groceries. Sano decided to give the poor guy a break and helped him carry some of them.

"She shouldn't be walking so fast, that she shouldn't," he said worriedly.

"Relax Kenshin. Jo-chan's strong. She won't let a little thing like pregnancy keep her down."

"You don't understand Sano. The baby's taking a lot of energy out of her. If she keeps this up I'm afraid she might faint. She's fainted before."

Now, what Kenshin forgot about Kaoru was that when she was angry, her hearing rivaled that of the Battousai's. So even though there was a good 20 feet between them, and Kenshin was talking fairly quietly, she heard what he said. Her whole body stiffened and she swiveled around on one foot. Kenshin could see the rest of his life in her sparkling eyes. It was short, ending in a slow and painful death. He winced noticeably.

"You're right buddy, I did faint," she walked toward him with slow, menacing steps. "But that was a special circumstance as I had just found out I was pregnant." Her eyes narrowed and she jabbed a finger in his chest. "And don't forget you fainted too."

Sano looked over at Kenshin, the corners of his lips twitching. "Really, Kenshin?" He couldn't believe it. The hitokiri Battousai, most feared assassin to this day, of the Ishin Shishi, had fainted when he found out his wife was pregnant.

"Ahh...umm," was all Kenshin could manage to say as he repeatedly pressed his fingers together in a nervous gesture. He was sure he had sworn Kaoru to secrecy on the matter.

"Oh yes." Kaoru nodded her head emphatically. "In fact I had to drag him over to the well and splash water on him before he would wake up."

Great, now Kenshin knew he was never going to hear the end of it from Sano. He looked over at Sano who was bent over laughing. Yep, he was definately never going to hear the end of this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you Sano for helping with the groceries and for agreeing to help Megumi-san." Kaoru smiled at him. "Why don't you come over to dinner tonight, hm?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Jou-chan. See you later." He took one look at Kenshin and his lips started twitching again. To Sano's credit, he didn't really start laughing until after he left the dojo compound.

Kenshin cringed when he heard Sano laughing outside the gate. By tomorrow all of Tokyo would probably know that he had fainted when he found out his wife was pregnant.

He looked over to Kaoru and saw her trying to stifle a yawn. "Perhaps you should take a nap Kaoru," the redhead suggested.

Kaoru shot him an icy glare. "I will take a nap when I feel like it and not because you told me to."

Kenshin sighed. How was he going to get out of this one?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin walked in to find Kaoru sitting next to the window, tear stains on her face.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head, "Nothing's wrong."

Kenshin knew better, but didn't want to push her. "I brought you some shaved ice." He held it out as a peace offering. She seemed to be craving that the most lately.

"Why? So I can get even more fat?" Her voice caught and she started crying again.

He set down the ice and grabbed her hands. "Oh koishii. Is that what you're crying about?"

She nodded her head. "Yes," Kaoru sniffed, "I've gotten fat and ugly, I'm scared you won't want to look at me anymore. And then when you said..." she broke off into another crying fit.

Kenshin shook her lightly. "Himura Kaoru, you know that's not true. Sessha is very sorry he made you feel ugly, but you certainly aren't." He smiled. "I will always love you Kaoru. No matter what. But, I don't think you're ugly. If anything I think you get more beautiful everyday." He scooted closer and put his hands on her stomach. "And as for getting fat. I know you've...put on a little weight, but do you know what I see when I look at you?"

She shook her head.

"I see the woman I love carrying a symbol of that love. Our child."

He hugged her tightly. "Sometimes Kaoru sessha feels like his heart would burst with all the love it holds for you. Sessha knows I don't deserve you."

"Baka," Kaoru chastised him. "I've told you so many times. I don't care about the past. You are a good person now. And even what you did in the past was for good." He started to shake his head.

"Kenshin it was a war! And you were only a child." It was his turn to cry now. Tears silently fell down his cheeks. Kaoru cupped his cheeks in her hands and wiped away the tears.

"No, you never had a chance to be a child did you?"

Her husband slowly shook his head.

"Well I guess you're going to have a second chance with this baby, ne?" she smiled brightly.

Kenshin laughed quietly at her optimism. "Yes." He smiled and took her hair down before running his fingers through it. "Sessha.." He was cut off when Kaoru put her fingers to his lips.

"Kenshin. Do you know how much I hate that word? You are not unworthy. Whenever you say that it makes me feel bad too." His eyes widened. No matter what he did he hurt her didn't he? Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "So please, no more sessha?"

"If you wish Kaoru."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Yes."

Kaoru smiled, "Thank you." She took down his hair and fanned it around his shoulders. The young woman liked it best that way. The sun streamed through the window and settled on his hair, making it look as if it were on fire. Her breath caught in her throat at the beautiful image it created. She caressed his scarred cheek and leaned in to kiss him. After sometime she slowly pulled away and turned around so that she sat between his legs with her back to his chest.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his head in her hair.

She picked up the bowl of ice which was now half-melted. "I'm sorry for getting upset at you earlier."

He smiled against her neck. "Don't worry about it koishii."

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal."

Her husband made a face, "But, koishii..."

"No buts," she interrupted him. "I talked to Sano. Now you have to talk to Megumi." His wife started to pout when he hesitated. "You promised."

Kenshin sighed, he always gave in when she gave him that look. "Alright."

"Thank you. But first I want to give you something."

He tilted his head to the side, a puzzled frown on his lips. "What?"

Kaoru pulled his head down and gave him a passionate kiss. Adding her teeth and tongue like he had with her so many times.

She giggled when he pulled away dazed and started walking out of the room muttering several 'oros' under his breath; Kenshin didn't usually forgot to help her up.

By the time she had caught up to him, he seemed a little more coherent.

"Not that se-" Kenshin stopped in time when he saw a spark flare up in his wife's eyes. "_I_ am complaining Kaoru, but what was that for?"

"Well anata. You are going to see a beautiful woman. I wanted to make sure you didn't forget you have a beautiful woman of your own, who loves you very much, waiting at home for you."

"Kaoru, I count my blessings everyday for having met you and be loved by you. I will never - could never - leave you for another woman." He whispered against her lips. "However, it is nice to be reminded from time to time"

-

I now it's a little sappy. I apologize for that.

I know everybody is (or will be) a little OOC. But it's my story so I can do with the characters whatever I will. I can make Kenshin dance an Irish jig if I wanted to do so(hey, he's got the hair). But I won't because that is a horrible mental image. grins evily And I just passed in on to you. Sorry guys.


	2. Chapter two

website:http:devoted.to/escapefromreality

Author:Silent Tears of Agony

Title:Someone to Watch Over Me

Chap:2

9 reviews! Sweeet! That's a new record for me. :) And to think I was afraid to publish this story. (I thought it was too silly.) I still think its silly, but who am I to argue with good reviews?

Quick note. Sano is still lanky like he was in the series and his hair is still short and spiky in this story. (Because I like him better that way). Also I have never seen the Jinchuu arc, so if there are some inconsistencies with the story line I apologize.

------------------------

Kenshin felt nervous as he appraoched the clinic. He knew that Megumi would not be pleased about decisions involving her being made behind her back. Especially if it involved Sano. He was sure there was a mutual feeling of...something, other than hate, between the two of them before Sano left. But ever since he came back they had been avoiding each other like the plague.

Megumi smiled when she saw Kenshin come in. "Ken-san!! How is Kaoru doing? Is she in labor? Is that why you're here?" She started to gather her things when Kenshin's voice stopped her.

"No Megumi-dono. I appreciate your concern, but Kaoru is just fine. Actually I came here to discuss another matter." He started wringing his hands in nervousness.

"Ken-san? What is it? Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Ano, actually its about, um, you Megumi-dono."

Megumi blinked her eyes. "Me?"

"Yes, you know how Kaoru and I are worried about you traveling on your own to the village."

"Ken-san we've been over this before. I appreciate your concern about me, but they asked for my help. And as a doctor I can't turn them down."

"No Megumi-dono. You misunderstand me. Kaoru talked to Sano and, um, you see he, uh...that is he...heagreedtogowithyou." Kenshin closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. When he realized he was still concious he cracked his eye open enough to see Megumi clenching her hands so tightly her knuckles were white.

"I see." She said in a very cold voice.

Kenshin was surprised. He had expected her to yell, perhaps throw things. Maybe even hit him. But he hadn't expected her to be about the whole situation.

"And what gave you the right to make decisions for me?"

"Kaoru and I, we were just worried for your safety. You and I both know Sano would protect you."

'More like I need protection _from_ him.' Megumi had lost so much in her life. First her family to the war. Then her innocence to Kanryuu. It wasn't hard to understand why she was leary to trust anyone again, especially men. After all it was a _man's_ war that had taken her family away from her. And it was another _man_ that had imprisoned her and forced her to kill other people all for his greed. Maybe that's why she had fancied herself in love with Kenshin. Because in her heart she knew that he really loved another. So she was safe. She would never tell him so there was never any chance for him to reject her and throw that love back in her face. But slowly she fell prisoner to Sano's charms. His roguish smile, his stunning looks, his loyalty to his freinds. That cute look on his face when he was confused about something.

She tried coming with all kinds of excuses to tell herself why she shouldn't fall in love with him. He was always fighting, he was crass and blunt, and he was stupid. But deep down she knew that wasn't true. Yes, he was always fighting; but it was almost always in defense of those who were weak or when he was standing by his friends. He didn't bully others just for fun or to prove his own strength like so many others she knew. Yes, he was blunt and crass, but often what he said was true. And he was far from stupid, ignorant maybe, but not stupid.

And then one day she realized what she had been trying to deny for so long. She was in love with Sagara Sanosuke. The only problem was, he hated her. And why shouldn't he? She had killed his friend and so many others. So she had resolved that nobody would find out of her love for him. Especially not Sano. The only person who _did_ know was Kaoru and that had happened by accident.

Flashback

"Ohayo Kaoru-san. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no. I just came by to see how you were holding up."

"Holding up?"

"Yes. With Sano's departure."

Megumi froze. "H-his departure? Y-you mean he left?"

"Yeah. His friend Katsu came by yesterday and told him that the cops had a warrant for his arrest. He left just as soon as he found out. He said he had been wanting to explore the world and this gave him an excuse to do so. I thought he said goodbye to you."

"No. He didn't." Megumi was hit with the painful truth. He didn't love her. Not in any way. He said goodbye to all of his other friends. It was now quite clear that he didn't consider her to be one of them. Then Megumi did something she never did.

She cried.

She broke down right in front of Kaoru and all she would say was "He didn't say goodbye" over and over.

Kaoru's heart went out to Megumi. She knew what it was like to have someone you cared for walk out of your life without the promise of coming back. But at least Kenshin had told her goodbye first. 'That jerk. If he ever comes back I'm going to pound him three ways to Sunday.'

She knelt down next to Megumi. "You love him don't you?"

Megumi nodded her head.

"He-he might come back one day."

"Maybe it's better if he doesn't."

Kaoru didn't know what to say to this so she simply helped Megumi dry her tears.

"Kaoru. Please...please promise me you won't tell anybody about this."

"I-I promise."

End flashback

It had taken Megumi two years to gather the shattered pieces of her heart. Two long years. Her heart had finally started to mend and then _he_ showed up again. Well she wouldn't fall victim to him again. She would protect her heart.

"Very well Ken-san. I will go with Sanosuke. But tell him that I expect him to be ready to go early tomorrow morning or I will leave by myself."

"Why don't you tell him yourself. He's coming over to my house tonight for dinner. You are welcome to come along."

Well she was going to have to face him sooner or later. She might as well get it over with. "Fine. I will join you."

"Ken-nii!!" Suzume-chan tugged on his hakama,"Ken-nii!! Ken-nii!! Can Ayame-chan and I come too!"

Kenshin laughed. "Sure. Go ask your grandfather to make sure its alright."

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

Kenshin grabbed the two girls' hands and smiled. "Well then. Shall we go?"

The four of them came into the dojo to find Sano holding one foot over Yahiko's head. "You gotta be stronger than that to beat me gaki-chan." Sano laughed. Yahiko _was_ getting better, but he wasn't going to tell him that. The kid already had a big enough ego.

"Sano-nii?"

Sano turned around. "Well hey there you two little monkeys. Wow. You two sure grew up. I bet the boys are always after you, ne?"

The two girls giggled and shook their heads.

"No, huh? Well give it a few more years and your grandfather will have to beat them off with a stick." He winked at them and the two girls giggled.

He looked up and noticed Megumi standing in the background. He grinned. "Kitsune."

Megumi politely inclined her head toward him. "Good Evening Sagara-san."

Sano felt his heart hurt at that. Since his return she hadn't called him 'tori-atama' even once. Before he left he had always hated that nickname. Now he would give anything to hear her say it again.

"Listen Sagara-san. I want you to know that I only agreed to this for Kenshin and Kaoru's benefit. You aren't my first choice for a traveling companion. I expect your manner to be kept at a professional level at all times and I will do the same. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly, Takani-san." He spat the last part out. This wasn't his Kitsune. Sure Megumi could be a little cynical sometimes, but she wasn't cold. That was Shinomori's job. His Megumi was a passionate, spirited woman. What had happened to make her change?

Sano tried to fight off the yawn as he waited in front of the clinic. He wasn't used to getting up this early but it was worth it. He had actually arrived before Megumi! He was definetly going to tease her about it. He was trying everything he could think of to get some sort of response out of her.

Sano grinned when he saw Megumi coming up trying to fight off a yawn herself. So Miss high-and-mighty didn't usually get up this early either, eh? "Hey there lazy bones." Megumi glared at him but didn't say anything. Sano clenched his teeth. What did he have to do to get a reaction out of her?

"Ohayo!" They both turned when they heard Kaoru's voice ring out cheerfully. Poor Kenshin was struggling under a mountain of...whatever it was. Sano couldn't quite tell.

"Don't tell me you two are coming with us?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No. I just wanted to make sure you had enough food and blankets. Its getting a little cold at night now you know."

"You better have that baby soon Jou-chan. Your maternal instincts are going into overdrive."

A vein popped out of Kaoru's head. "Sanoooooo!"

"Maa maa koishii. It's a good thing, ne?" Kenshin wrapped his arms around her.

Sano hugged Kenshin. "Guess I'll be seeing you soon, eh buddy?"

"That you will, Sano."

Then he went over to Kaoru and patted her stomach. "You be good for your mom okay kid." He hugged Kaoru and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Megumi nearly popped a vein at that. 'I can't be jealous of him. I can't. I can't.' "Let's go Sanosuke!"

Sano turned around and smiled slowly. So it was Sanosuke now was it? And was that a hint of jealousy he heard in her voice?

Megmi tried to struggle against the feeling of warmth that spread throughout her body when he smiled at her. 'I can't give in. I _won't_ give in.' Her heart sped up when he slowly walked over to her; and it took all of her willpower not to close her eyes when she felt his hot breath tickle her ear.

"I'm ready whenever you are...kitsune," he whispered. Then he walked off.

Megumi blinked a couple of times to get out of her stupor before she turned around to follow him. Protecting her heart was going to be harder than she thought.

Kaoru looked worriedly after her two best friends. Kenshin tightened his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"They'll be alright koishii."

"I know." 'I just hope my plan works before they kill each other.'

--------------------------

Wow. I'm actually kind of proud of that chapter.

If anybody can think of a good disease for the village, I would appreciate it. Originally I was going to use cholera, but I want them to still be able to use the water. Now the only thing I can think is chicken pox. I know some poeple die of chicken pox, but for some reason "Beware that village has chicken pox" just doesn't sound as fear inspiring as "Beware, that village has cholera" (or leprosy or some other deadly disease).

MY REVIEWERS 

Monique--- Yes, fluff is wonderful isn't it? :)

Kitsune224-- Erm, I'm afraid the only reason the last chappie was a kk chap was because I was too lazy to keep going until I reached s/m.

Legolasgirl5--- Thank you! That's a real compliment. As you can see I updated right now.

gaby (hyatt-- I like s/m. I must admit though, I am a bit more of a kk fan. I'm glad you like it!

Sekihoutaionna/Jou-chan--- Next chapter. I promise there's gonna be.........something close to fluff.

TanukiGirl22-- Yeah, somedays I can't stop laughing either. It drives my brother and my dad up the wall! (A very good reason to do it!! ;) Oh, and I loved your story "The Gensai Girls Ask A Question"!

mushi-azn--- I'm glad you liked it. S/M is coming soon. I promise!

SweetMisery49-- I'm glad you like it. (And you have no idea what seeing my story posted on your favorite list did to my ego.) :)

Twilight Sky--- That's a cool name. I like sap too I just wasn't sure if everybody else would. Sorry to give you a headache. I didn't mean to make it a pure K/K chap, but I was lazy and wanted to finish it.

Well that's everybody. See you later! And please review again! ;)


	3. Chapter three

When I was rating this I totally forgot that I was going to include an attempted rape scene. The scene is in this chapter. Again it is only an attempted rape scene. Nothing happens, it doesn't even get very graphic. I just thought I would warn you in case I had any squeamish readers.   
  
'...' thoughts  
  
"..." speaking  
  
{...} mini flashbsack/remembering  
  
Someone to Watch Over Me, chap:3  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Megumi dipped her toe in the water. It had been an exhausting day. It was like Sano was purposely trying to annoy her or something. He kept talking about his travels. Even after she had told him, politely, that she didn't feel like listening to him. He talked about all the places he went to, the things he did, the people he met. He especially seemed to like to talk about the =women= he met. During the two years he was gone, there wasn't a day that went by that she hadn't thought about him. =Worried= about him. But it seemed he had gotten along just fine without her. She was such a fool. Now she had a headache from too much thinking and listening to him all day. But the water felt just right. Surely it would relax her. She turned around.   
  
"Sanosuke!" She hadn't realized she had been calling him by his first name all day. (Much to Sano's secret delight. ;)  
  
"Yeah, kitsune."  
  
She bit her tongue at his name for her. 'I'm not going to let him get under my skin. Nope. Noooot going to let it happen.'  
  
"I'm going to take a bath now. So you better not peek!" She didn't =really= think he would peek, but just in case he got any ideas.  
  
He put a hand over his chest in mock pain. "Kitsune, are you insulting my honor as a gentleman?"   
  
Megumi simply rolled her eyes and hmmphed. Sano chuckled.  
  
"I'll be over there getting some firewood if you want me for anything kitsune." He winked suggestively.  
  
Megumi spun aroud before he could see the pink rise to her cheeks. Ohhhh. Why did her mind have to come up with all the things that could entail? Even more important why did it sound so wonderful? 'I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm not. I'm not!' She heard him laughing in the distance. He knew he had gotten to her. Her hands clenched. 'Infuriating man!'  
  
She took her doctor's smock off and tossed it to the side. She was just about to take her obi off when she felt a presence behind her. Sano certainly was getting bold! Coming up right behind her when she was getting undressed!! And when she specifically told him not to!!!   
  
"S--ummph" She was cut off when a large hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Well, it looks like its my lucky day. I just came by to see if there was any money or food I could steal and I find a pretty woman to boot!"   
  
Megumi's eyes grew big. That wasn't Sano's voice! Where was Sano any way? Didn't he hear this man? A fine job he was doing of protecting her! She was about to get raped, possibly killed on the first day!  
  
Megumi felt a tug on her obi and decided that Sano or no, she wasn't going down without a fight. She kicked him in the groin and he howled in pain. She winced when she felt the knife he had been using to cut her obi dig into her skin. She would just have to ignore it for now. She made a dash for it, but he caught her by her ankle. "SANO!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He slapped her hard across her face drawing some blood.   
  
"SANO!!! HELP ME!!!"   
  
He crawled on top of her and held a knife to her throat. "I said shut up b----!! Now you just do what I say and I might let you live. Isn't that kind of me?"   
  
Megumi struggled trying to get him off of her. He was starting to tear the front of her kimono. He was squeezing her breasts too tight, it hurt. Tears formed in her eyes. She felt so dirty. She had hoped this would never happen again. She wished the ground would just swallow her up or that he would kill her and get it over with. Anything to take away the pain and humiliation. "Please. Please don't do this." She begged him.  
  
He pushed the knife a little harder into her throat, so that a trickle of blood came out. "You keep this up and I just may have to make it so you can't talk."  
  
He started to part her legs too far...it hurt...   
  
And the next thing she knew, the man was lifted off of her and slammed into a tree. "S-sanosuke?" It was! It was Sano. He was saying something to the man but she couldn't hear what. She gathered her tattered kimono together and tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Her side hurt too much. She put her hand to the wound on her side and pulled it back. It was covered in blood. The cut must have been deeper than she thought. She looked back up to Sano, he was still punching the guy. The man's face was all bloody. Megumi started to get scared. What if he killed the guy? Sano already had enough problems, he didn't need this. "Sanosuke." No response. "Sano!" He still just kept hitting the guy. It was like he was posessed or something. "TORI-ATAMA!!!" =That= got his attention. He dropped the man and turned around.   
  
"Megumi!" She was bleeding in so many places...  
  
He ran over to her and picked her up.   
  
"What are you--"  
  
"I need to get you over to the lake so I can clean you up."  
  
He set her down and dipped a piece of his sleeve into the water so that he could wipe her face. Megumi was surprised at how gentle he was being. He was touching her like she might break if he applied any pressure.   
  
On closer inspection she wasn't as wounded as Sano had thought. Her face was just bruised and the cut on her neck was fairly small. Her side was still bleeding though.   
  
"Megumi." That was the second time he had called her by her name today. Heck, it was the second time he had called her by her name in the whole of their knowing each other. This must have really shook him up.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can you see the wound in your side very well?"  
  
Megumi looked down. "Not very well."  
  
Sano gulped. He was probably going to get hit for his next suggestion, but bright ideas had never been his strong point. "Then, m-maybe...I should take a peek?" Sano winced. Their had to be a better way to put that. He just wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Her face turned a scarlet red. "NANI?!!"  
  
Sano threw his hand up to protect himself from the blow he thought was coming. "I meant your wound! Your the doctor! Isn't it bad to leave a wound unattended?"  
  
The redness in Megumi's face lessened slightly. "Oh. Well. Fine then. But you better not try anything!" Megumi sighed. She hadn't planned on getting attacked on the way over to Akayama. (a.k.a. "the village" Thank you so much mushi-azn! :) What else was going to happen? Suddenly Megumi's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" 'Duh! It's obvious he's taking off his gi.'  
  
Sano handed her his gi. "It's to cover yourself up while I look at your wound."  
  
Megumi let out a soft "oh". The response was made more to what she saw though, rather than what he said. She hadn't seen him with his shirt off for two years. Apperantly the years had been good to him. He was still composed of lean muscle. Her throat became dry as she traced his form with her eyes. 'Too bad he's wearing his bandages.' It kept her from seeing his fine abs. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red at that thought.'Megumi! You did not just think that! And stop staring or he's going to notice.'  
  
Fortunately Sano didn't notice; he was too intent on staring at her kimono. Why was he staring at her kimono? He cleared his throat. "Kitsune, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tear your kimono to get to your wound."  
  
Megumi panicked. Tear her kimono? That thought brought back so many painful memories. The recent rape attempt hadn't helped any. Megumi squeezed her eyes shut, willing the images to go away. 'Don't think about it. Kanryuu's in jail now. Your not with him any more. Your with Sano. And Sano would never do anything to hurt you.....not physically anyway.' She added remembering how he had hurt her when he left.   
  
"Kitsune? You okay?"  
  
Megumi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, tori-atama. I'm fine. Do what you have to."  
  
Sano nodded and tore the material away. Megumi jumped when the material pulled at the semi-dried blood. That stung! Then she felt Sano's gently probing fingers which soothed her somehow. "Well kitsune, I'm no expert but it looks okay. It's deep but small. Of course it's hard to tell with all the blood covering it. Where's your bag?" Megumi pointed and he went to go get it.  
  
"It might be more comfortable if you layed down."   
  
{Lay down wench!!} Megumi put a hand to her chest in an effort to calm her rapid heart beat. No! She wouldn't think about him. Kanryuu was gone, and she would probably never see him again. She took one last steadying breath and readjusted Sano's gi so it covered her as she lay down.   
  
........................  
  
Sano poured some alcohol onto the gauze. He had no idea really what he was doing, all he knew was he had to channel his chaotic emotions into something productive or he was going to explode. His hands started to tremble with rage again. He felt pure, unadulterated rage toward the man who had hurt =his= Megumi. But mostly, he felt anger and disgust at himslef for letting it happen. For not being fast enough to prevent it. He was supposed to protect her. He had =promised=. And now here she was bleeding and scared half to death. She was hiding it well, but he could still tell she was scared. Every time he touched her her body got stiff. Every time he suggested something that had to be done to take care of the wound that could be taken another way her eyes got big and her breathing sped up...and it killed him inside. He had let down Jou-chan and Kenshin. He had let down all their freinds back home who were counting on him to protect her. He had let down the villagers of Akayama because, really, what good was a sick doctor? But most of all he had let down Megumi and he could never forgive himslef for that.  
  
He gently patted the gauze onto Megumi's side. He clenched his teeth together to keep from swearing as she hissed in pain.   
  
"I'm sorry." Megumi didn't say anything, she was too busy biting her lip. "I won't think any less of you if you cry or scream." Megumi's smile was bitter.   
  
"I know."   
  
Sano wiped away the last of the blood and helped her sit up. "I'm going to have to wrap it up now." Megumi nodded her consent. He scooched up right behind her, so close she could smell his scent envelope her. It felt so strong Megumi felt a tug at her side and when she looked down she saw Sano was tying the bandage up. He was finished? So quickly?   
  
'If he keeps this up I just might have some competition.' Megumi giggled at the thought of competing against Sano for patients. Then she thought of all the females that would line up to see him over every imagined ache or pain and narrowed her eyes. She would be in competition with more than just Sano. 'What? No! I can't think like that. I don't love him anymore. Right?' She looked around to find Sano...and found him pawing through her clothes. "OI! OI! Rooster!! What are you doing?!! Get out of there!"  
  
"You =want= to stay in those torn, bloody clothes all night?" The look he gave her was fully smug. And conceited. He knew he had gotten to Megumi.  
  
'Rrrgg! I hate it when he wins.' "Fine! Just, bring them over here."  
  
Sano helped her stand up then pulled away the last of her clothes. She blushed a bright red. "What do you think you're doing?!"   
  
"I'm helping you change. You can't do it by yourself. Besides I'm not looking at anything."   
  
'Does he honestly expect me to believe that? But he does have a point. I can't change by myself. Thats twice he's been right! Since when did the rooster start winning all the arguments?!'   
  
"There I'm finished now." Well that was fast. Again.   
  
"It feels funny." The whole thing felt too loose. Sano actually blushed.   
  
"Well, I've never tied these things before." He said gesturing to her obi. Megumi rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, your probably too busy =un=-tying them." Sano blushed even deeper. 'I never knew I could make him blush.'  
  
Sano picked her up again and her nose was assaulted with his scent. He smelt like the forest and the earth. And something spicy that she couldn't quite define. (I like pine and forest scents. I think of them more as masculine scents though more than feminine, so I'll just be giving them to the guys. Actually, my most favorite scent is lilac. But, we can't have Sano smelling like lilacs now can we? ;)   
  
He set her down and wrapped her in a blanket. That ws sweet of him, if he kept this up she might actually think he cared. Megumi looked around and realized it had turned dusk. She sighed. So much for her bath. Sano pulled out the food Kaoru and Kenshin had packed for them. He sniffed it, probably trying to judge if it was safe to eat or not. Megumi giggled. "It should be safe to eat. I don't think Ken-san would let tanuki-chan cook right now."  
  
Sano chuckled. "Heh. Your right he's probably too worried that she might strain herself. Though I'd be more worried about her poisoning the baby." Megumi and Sano laughed again. 'When did he get so easy to talk to?'   
  
Megumi cleared her throat. "Sanosuke?" She asked quietly looking down at her food. "Hmm?"   
  
"Arigato for saving me and...and for taking care of me."  
  
He waved her thanks away with a careless hand. "No problem kitsune. It's my job."   
  
Megumi cringed. Was that all she was to him? A job? Of course. He was only helping her as a favor to Kenshin and Kaoru, his =freinds=. No matter how much she wanted to be, Megumi wasn't his freind. 'But he was so kind earlier. I thought...I thought he actually cared...about...me.' She was so stupid to believe that. She just wanted to go curl up somewhere and cry her eyes out. But she wouldn't do that, she was stronger than that.   
  
"Kitsune?"   
  
Megumi looked up when she heard Sano's voice. He was so close to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and his beautiful brown eyes were locked onto hers. She could just melt in those eyes. Megumi swallowed. "Hai?" she squeeked out.   
  
"Are you going to finish your food? 'Cuz if your not, can I have it?"   
  
Megumi eyes turned red and a vein popped out of her forehead. "Baka!" She threw the food on his face. Sano didn't particularly care for where it went. He =would= have liked to eat if she wasn't going to, but at least she didn't look like she was going to cry anymore. He hated it when she cried, he felt so helpless. He looked up to see her walking =much= too fast over towards the bedding.   
  
"Megumi! Wait!" He jumped up and ran after her. "You shouldn't be walking, you could aggravate your wound. Now just wait here, I'll get the blankets out." He gently sat her down and got out the blankets. He set two down on top of each other. Megumi raised an eyebrow at that. If he thought he was going to sleep next to her then he could just think again. Sano came over and picked her up.   
  
"Are you going to carry me the whole time?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Well, it did feel nice being carried in his arms. So who was she too complain? He set her on top of the blankets and then got another one out to put on top of her. He'd have to thank Kaoru later for sending so many with them. He looked at Megumi's face. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight falling over her. He looked down at her lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly! Darnit! Why couldn't she see that he loved her?   
  
"Sano?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"If you tuck that blanket any tighter around me I won't be able to breath." Sano looked down and blushed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had wrapped the blanket so securely around her that he doubted she coud get out of it.   
  
"Gomen." He mumbled while loosening it. He grabbed the last blanket and wrapped it around himself and leaned against a tree.   
  
"Rooster. You have to have more than just one blanket. It's cold out here."   
  
"Don't worry about me kitsune. I've been through worse. And with no protection. I'll be fine. You're hurt, I don't want you getting sick. Besides if you don't recouperate you won't be able to help the people at Akayama."   
  
"But.."   
  
"No buts. Go to sleep."   
  
'Rrrgg. That's the third time today he's won an argument! I must be losing my touch.' She was tired though. Mentally and physically with all of todays events. Already she could feel sleeps arms grasping at her. Inviting her to join in the world of dreams. "Oyasumi rooster." She mumbled.  
  
Sano chuckled. "Oyasumi kitsune." 'Sleep well my koishii.'  
  
---------------------  
  
Each chapter seems to get longer than the last. Hmm. Sorry for my lame attempt at S/M waff. I know it didn't turn out very good. But I tried! Well, there will be more so hopefully I'll get better at it.   
  
I'd really like to put the flashbacks in italics. Can anybody tell me how to save text in html format? Please? Pretty please? With sugar on top? (I've always wondered how that expression got started.) I'll stop begging now and get onto the reviews. (I can see you all breathing a sigh of relief.) :)  
  
MY REVIEWERS  
  
Phoenix Eyes -- I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I don't plan on ever writing a lemon. I just don't think I would be good enough and I would be too embarassed (I have a hard enough time writing limes.) There will be limes though, so please keep reading! :) Oh and I like your suggestion of Scarlet Fever. I think I'll go with that.  
  
Angel of The Deceased -- That's why I teased you about it right away. That guy was a jerk. There was no need for him to say that. And I do like your stories. Ummm most of them anyway. :)  
  
gaby (hyatt -- I'm glad you think so. :)  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Pheonix -- Wow! How did you come up with your name?! It's so cool! :) I tried looking up small pox. Not much on it unfortuanately. Probably because we cough have it under control. (yeah right). Really? You give it four stars? Thats so sweet of you! :) I'll try to keep it up to that level. (But I'm afraid I can't promise anything .)  
  
mushi-azn -- Exactly!! (Sano being a baka) I'm glad you think it's sweet. And thanks for the cool name! I love it! :)  
  
TanukiGirl22 -- Thanks for letting me know. I saw Reflections (I swear I'm never watching it again. It's so sad!) and when it did flashbacks of Jinchuu I just assumed that it had been animated. Your welcome. I really do like that story. :) It's so funny.   
  
Well I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! It's great of you! Keep it up please! I'd also like to thank everyone who put me on their author alert list and their favorite author list. It makes me feel good and encourages me to keep writing better.   
  
Before I go I want to recommend a good S/M fic. It's called "To Catch A Fox, A Rooster's Manual" by ceramicprincess. It's on my favorite list. I guess I should give you fair warning that its a little limey.   
  
C ya later. STA 


	4. Chapter four

I'd like to thank everybody for sending me those great disease ideas! I'm still not sure what I'm going to go with. Some sort of fever/rash thing I think. Hmm.... We shall see.   
  
Title:Someone To Watch Over Me; Chap:4  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kaoru slipped out of the outhouse and ran back to the house. Well, it was more like a fast waddle. She ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself. 'Stupid bladder! I must have gone out here more than five times already. And for what? Nothing more than a trickle! I hope this baby comes out soon.' A strong wind blew by and cut right through her. She shivered and picked up her pace. 'It's so cold tonight. I wonder how Sano and Megumi are doing.'  
  
Kaoru opened the shoji and walked into her room. She glared at Kenshin for a second. How dare he sleep while she couldn't?!   
  
"You know, its much warmer here under the blanket than it is standing up there."   
  
Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin grinning at her, holding the blanket up so she could get in. Kaoru's scowl softened into a smile. "I thought you were asleep." She explained as she laid down.   
  
"Mmm. Your moving too much for me to do that." He grabbed her hands. "You're so cold."  
  
"Well, it *is* kind of cold out there. But then you wouldn't know that would you? Seeing as how you get to stay snuggled up in this nice warm futon."  
  
"Ah, well then will you allow me to apologize for this injustice by warming you up?" He grinned and put her hands under his arms so they would warm up. He gasped when she put her cold feet next to his warm ones.   
  
Kaoru giggled. "Hey, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you offered to warm me up."  
  
"Mmm. I'll have to be more careful about what I offer you in the future. Seeing as how you like to take advatage of poor little old me." He pouted but his eyes were dancing with barely suppressed mirth.  
  
"Kensihn no baka!" She playfully hit him. She was so glad he could finally be at peace with his past. He now allowed himself to be happy. To laugh and to play. To just live. He could finally see the love and friendship that was always right in front of him but he had always denied himself. Kenshin's voice broke through her musings.  
  
"Shh. You'll wake Yahiko." That reminded her.....  
  
"Kenshin?" She looked up at him through her lashes and tried to make her eyes look as big and innocent as possible.  
  
'She wants something from me. I hope she doesn't ask me to make her miso soup at this time of night. Again. Orooo...'  
  
"What is it koishii?" His voice was slightly wary.   
  
Kaoru laughed to herself. 'He probably thinks I'm going to ask him to get me something to eat again. Poor guy.' She pulled one of her hands free from under his arm and traced invisible lines on his chest. "It's about......Yahiko?"   
  
He raised up on one arm, worried by the tone of her voice. Kaoru wasn't usually so hesitant about things. Especially after they had gotten married. "What is it? Is Yahiko sick? Should I go get Gensai-sensai?" Kenshin started to get up the rest of the way.   
  
Kaoru put a restraining hand on his arm. "Iie. It's just....." She trailed off and bit her lip.  
  
Seeing there was no immediate danger to Yahiko's health, Kenshin relaxed and caressed his wife's face, encouraging her to continue. "You know you can tell me anything koishii."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Well, he's been working so hard lately. He does extra chores since you started working. And he still works at the Akebeko,(sp?) and....he's just working so hard." Kaoru repeated herself.  
  
Kenshin smiled gently. "Kaoru, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing. It's just Yahiko's way of showing he loves you."   
  
"I know, but he's still so young. I'd like to do something for him, you know, so he can relax?"  
  
"What did you want to do?"  
  
"I thought we could go on a picnic after you got off work."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"And we could invite Tsubame-chan."  
  
Kenshin sighed inwardly. She had been trying to set people up for the past few months. Yahiko and Tsubame. Sanosuke and Megumi. She had even been trying to set Tae up with a local businessman. He wouldn't be surprised if Kaoru tried to set up Aoshi and Misao when they came. Maybe he should warn Aoshi? His thoughts were cut off when Kaoru poked him in the side.  
  
"Kenshin," she growled, "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Of course I am koishii." He replied hastily. A little too hastily. "You wanted to invite Tsubame-chan. I think that sounds very nice, that it does." Kaoru smiled and Kenshin mentally congratulated himself for getting out of that without recieving any injuries. Truthfully though, Kaoru had been much less violent the last year. Whether it was the fact that she was maturing as she got older, or she was no longer scared that Kenshin might leave her now that they were married and having a baby, Kenshin didn't know. He was just grateful she was more calm now. It gave his bruises time to heal.  
  
Kenshin smiled when he saw Kaoru stifle a yawn. "Kaoru-chan, you should go to sleep." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"I know. But it's so hard. I either have to pee or the baby gets restless." She winced when she felt a particularly hard kick confirming what she just said.   
  
Kenshin smiled and moved his head down to her stomach. "Are you being a bad aka-chan?" The baby kicked again. Kenshin shook his head in mock reproach. Kaoru giggled. She knew the baby couldn't see, and she wasn't sure if it could hear them or not, but Kenshin had insisted on interacting with the child as best he could. At first she had thought he was crazy, but eventually she found herself doing it too. As the baby grew she felt it respond to her moods and both of their voices. It seemed Kenshin knew what he was doing.   
  
"You should let your mother sleep that you should." Kenshin gently scolded. He then caressed her stomach as he started singing the only child's song he knew. He later explained to Kaoru that his mother used to sing it to him before she died. That and her scent seemed to be the only things he could remember about her.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes as she felt the baby calm down. He had such a nice voice. It was even putting her to sleep. 'Maybe I should have Kenshin sing to us more often.' She thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kenshin looked up when he heard Kaoru's steady breathing. Good. Maybe he could get some sleep too now. Kaoru was close to term so each time she moved he woke up worrying that she might be going into labor. Kenshin yawned and laid back down beside Kaoru; setting one hand on her rounded stomach and wrapping the other arm securely around her waist.   
  
Kaoru called his name just as the fuzzy edges of sleep started to take over his brain. Struggling to wake up he lifted a hand to scrub the sleep out of his eyes. It didn't work. Half-way to his face his hand dropped as he drifted back to sleep. Unfortunately, his hand dropped right on Kaoru's nose. Already annoyed that he would dare to sleep when she needed him, she shook him viscously. (Pregnancy makes Kaoru a little cranky, ne? ^_^)   
  
"Kenshin, *wake up!*" The urgency in her voice finally woke him up. "Wha-what is it Kaoru?"  
  
"Kenshin...I'm hungry. Could you make me some more miso soup?"  
  
"Orooo......"  
  
^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
--------------  
  
Megumi looked around. Why was she in Kanryuu's old mansion? Hadn't Ken-san defeated him? Yes, he had. And Sano had kept her from killing herself and then they had all gone to Kaoru's dojo. So why was she back in old observatory room that Kanryuu always kept her in? Had the last two years of her life just been a dream? No, they had been too real. She couldn't dream up *that* much detail.   
  
So the question still remained. What was she doing back in Kanryuu's mansion? And how did she get here? She didn't remember any one taking her here. Did they kidnap her while she and Sano slept? Was Sano alright?   
  
Megumi was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard the door rattle. Megumi sucked in a deep breath when the person on the other side entered the room. It was one of Kanryuu's henchmen, Daisuke. He was one of the more loyal ones. Tall and fit he struck an imposing figure. He had long black hair, strinking blue eyes, and high cheek bones. Megumi might have thought he was good-looking, except for the fact that he worked for Kanryuu. And he always looked at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Megumi shuttered. He had always given her the creeps.  
  
"Where's Sano." It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Megumi smirked. Whether you where a man or a woman, Sano made an impression on people. One that wasn't easily forgotten. "No, you must not have met him. You would have remembered if you did. That means you didn't bring me here. Who did? And why am I in Kanryuu's mansion? I thought he was executed."  
  
Daisuke laughed harshly. "Cutie, I'm afraid Kanryuu-sama is very much alive. And he wants you." He licked his lips. "I can't say that I blame him."   
  
Megumi shrank as close to the wall and as far away from Daisuke as possible. No! This wasn't happening. Couldn't be happening. Ken-san and Sano had defeated Kanyruu and his henchmen. She had seen it with her own eyes. And they had all been executed. She had read about *that* in the papers. This...this had to be a dream! A cruel, horrible dream. That's the only explanation Megumi could come up with.  
  
But the slap on her cheek when Daisuke slapped her, and the tug on her clothes as he pulled her up roughly told her it was no dream. Megumi froze when she heard him laugh. That...wasn't Daisuke's laugh. It was Kanryuu's insane laughter. The same one that always sent shivers down her spine. She looked up to see, not Kanryuu's face, but the man who had tried to rape her earlier that day. What was going on?! It was all so confusing. 'It must be a dream. Only a dream could shift so quickly. Right...?'  
  
Even if it was a dream, she had to defend herself. It was instinctual. The man -- whoever he was now -- still held her to him with an iron grip. No matter how much she hit him and struggled he didn't seem affected. She was only tiring herself out. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming. 'Sano...please help me.' She silently begged. And the next thing she knew she was lying flat on her back on the floor. With her wrists pinned above her head. Gathering all her strength, she started her, struggling anew.   
  
"Shh. Shh, koishii. It's just me. It's Sano. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
'Koi....shii?' It *sounded* like Sano's voice, but.....*koishii.* He had certainly never called her that before. 'It's just a dream. None of it's real.' That thought left her feeling very hollow inside. 'It will never be real.' She nearly choked with the effort to keep her tears back.  
  
The body above her shifted when he released her wrists and started caressing her hair with one hand. "Kitsune, if you keep moving like that your'e going to hurt your wound." The voice chided gently. Megumi stopped moving, she hadn't even realized she was still struggling. Well only Sano knew about the wound, right? And only he called her kitsune, right? Besides, it was all just a dream anyway. It didn't matter who it really was...right? She cracked open one eye and was greeted with Sano's smiling face.   
  
"S-sano?"  
  
His smiled widened. "The one and only."  
  
Megumi shook her head ruefully. Even in her dreams he was the same old Sano.   
  
She wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
"My baka tori-atama." She reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. "You came for me. Even in my dreams you save me."  
  
It was silent for so long that Megumi had started to move out of conciousness and into a deep sleep when she heard Sano's voice.  
  
"I will *always* come for you Megumi."  
  
------------------  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
I apologize for this chapter. I know it is lacking and feels somewhat forced. I meant to write more. But if I didn't stop it there, it would have gone on forever. So I will adress Sano's reaction to the dream in the next chapter. Before I go on to the reviews, I want to warn you that there will be a slight delay in updating the next chapter. Before I continue, I want to update my other story "Haunted Pasts." I haven't updated it since, oh...I POSTED IT!! I don't want it to feel neglected. ^_^  
  
WOW! A total of 32 reviews! And 16 reviews in a single update! That's the most I've ever recieved! ^_^ Thank you soooo much! You guys made me feel (slightly) better about the last chapter. Okay, now I'll stop rambling and get on to the reviews.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$MY REVIEWS$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Maggy -- I'm glad you like it. I don't have any life either, so I know the feeling. ^_^  
  
captain eccentric -- I'm glad you like it. But I'm afraid I can only type so fast. ;_; (I have noticed I'm getting faster though, so who knows...maybe I'll have this story finished sooner than I thought. Then I can move onto my other ones. heh. ^_~  
  
Lady Katherine2 -- Well, I still have doubts about it. But if you like it then I am glad. Of course I plan on continuing, unless I die first. In which case I wouldn't be very happy either way. ^_~  
  
michelle -- I like them too. ^_^ Although, I think I like K/K better. Yes, Sano will be giving hints to Megumi. (In his own baka way.) *sigh* ^_~  
  
musank -- Ah. I see you caught onto my plan. ^_^ (Keeping it simple). Yeah, I do have a few twists planned for the story.  
  
Angel of the Deceased -- Err...forget I said anything! ^_^ Yeah a couple of people have, but it sounds nicer coming from you. What do you mean "hormonal"? All I said was that Megumi was checking him out. (I *dare* you not to do the same if you ever meet Sano's living double.) And Sano wanted to kiss her. So what? Sorry about making you hide those books. That wasn't very mature of me was it? Thanks for letting me know about the mistake. I like the way you write. ^_^  
  
Augusta -- Thanks. ^_^ I try to update every 4-5 weeks.  
  
natsuko -- I assure you I will continue.^_^ I think its going to get kinda interesting too. But, you never know with me writing it. It could just come out a sad, twisted mess. .  
  
reves -- Yes, because I said so. ^_^ Actually I was going to give his pov but it was getting too hard. Well then, I will be sure to update. (I love your story)   
  
Golden Sky -- Thanks. ^_^ (I love your pen name. Its very pretty.)  
  
kakashi-fan -- Truthfully, even I don't know yet. *sweatdrop* I just was inspired to write that as I was writing the chapter. But, I'm working on a reason. It's not very original, but it will do. ^_^  
  
Story Weaver1 -- Oh, cool! A male reader. ^_^ I was hoping my stories would appeal to both genders. Before I answer your question, I want to apologize for the review I left. I wrote HA! I *meant* to write JA! As in "see you later". Now that I've made a total idiot out of myself, I'll answer your question. They never say whether he did or not. But when she was talking to Kanryuu in the forest and he was threatening to hurt her new friends if she didn't come back, he said not only would she have to make even *more* opium, but she wuld have to "jump back in bed with him." And as much as Megumi hates that guy (I don't blame her) I don't think she would have done it willingly. So its pretty safe to say he raped her. I'm glad you thought it was fluffy enough. ^_^  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Pheonix -- Yeah, that does suck. I didn't know you died of fever that way. I was told it cooks your brain before anything else. I guess you really do learn something new every day, huh? ^_^ Yes, and two can play at that game. (ohohoho) ^_~  
  
gaby (hyat -- Thanks. ^_^  
  
TanukiGirl22 -- Well, I hope you like the K/K I put in. Thanks for letting me know about the block. I'll try to be more careful in the future. Thanks for trying to help but I'm afraid I don't have Microsoft Word. I only have Wordpad. I thought maybe you could do it in Wordpad. :-( Yeah, I've read them. I hope you think of more soon ^_^ Sorry, I can't think of any.  
  
mushi-azn -- Well, I really did like it. ^_^ I'm continuing right now.   
  
sabella/pan -- Thank you, that's a nice compliment. Well then, I am very honored that you took the time to read this story. I hope I don't dissapoint you in the future. (And I would just like to tell you again that I *love* your story, and I hope you continue soon. ^_^)  
  
I would also like to thank the following people for putting me on their author alert list:   
  
ChristxForever, CEEGEE, gaby(hyat, Selena Maxwell, koorime-princess12, satan-ov-desire, dacrayZblaze1, Story Weaver1, Zerianyu, glasclach, sabella/pan, The Monster in your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, are-en1, Koneko Maiden, th*-d**d-d**m*d-m*nk*y  
  
Many thanks also go out to these people for putting me on their favorite author list:  
  
The Monster in your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, Selena Maxwell, Shade16, Lady Katherine2  
  
It really makes my day when you review! (hint, hint)^_~ 


	5. Chapter five

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap:5   
  
I've decided to go with Scarlet Fever for the disease. (I think). I know what the symptoms are. I just don't know how to cure it and what the death rate is. Oh well. I'll just fudge my way through it like I do everything else ;)  
  
Thank you Brittanie Love for being such a wonderful beta-reader! :)  
  
Because ff.net is having trouble using stars I will use = = to denote emphasis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sano was having very pleasant dreams of Megumi -- dressed in only a thin yukata -- locked in a passionate kiss with him. That is until someone screamong woke him up. A string of curses ensued as Sano threw off his blanket. He was =not= happy. And whoever woke him up was about to become =very= aware of that. He turned his head around when he heard the scream again and cursed under his breath. It was Megumi screaming. He was afraid this would happen after he saw how affected she was by the attempted rape.  
  
Sano ran over and held her arms down in an attempt to keep her from moving too much. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, causing Megumi to increase her struggling and Sano to wince as her screaming grew louder.  
  
'Baka!' Sano chastised himself. 'If she's dreaming about the rape then she probably thinks your attacking her.' He immediately let her go. "Shh, shh koishii." He whispered, not even realizing he had used the endearment. "Megumi its just me. Its Sano. I'm not going to hurt you." He prayed that she could hear him in her dream. Apparently she did becuase she stopped screaming. She was still moving though. "Kitsune if you keep moving like that your going to open your wound" He murmured. To his surprise she stopped moving and started mumbling something -- he couldn't tell what. Sano brushed a stray lock of hair away from Megumi's face and leaned forward so he could hear what she was saying. Something about...'he came for her'?   
  
Sano leaned back in shock. Didn't she know he would always be there for her? 'Yeah, and what do you call traveling outside of Japan =away= from her for two years?' 'Well its not like I could help it! The =police= were after me. They probably wanted to kill me.' Sano sighed and whispered down to Megumi, "Don't you know? I will =always= come for you Megumi."   
  
Megumi stretched, blinked, and looked around. Where was Sano? Was all of yesterday just a dream? If it was why was she in the forest? Megumi looked around again. Ah, there he was. Cooking breakfast? And he was dressed in a different pair of clothes and his hair was slightly damp like he had bathed. Megumi scowled. The sun was barely even up, since when was he Mr. Early Bird?!  
  
"Ohayo, Sleeping Beauty." That did nothing to help her scowl, but it did cause a blush to form. Sano chuckled.   
  
"You should be careful. Your face might freeze like that." Megumi "hmmphed" and turned her head.   
  
"Come on Kitsune." Sano said softly. "I know you can smile. I've seen you do it before." Megumi turned her head to see Sano's sad and --longing?-- smile. That was the kind of look you gave something you knew you couldn't have, but desperately wanted. 'Why should he be smiling at me that way?' Megumi was shaken out of her thoughts when Sano kneeled down in front of her.   
  
"Megitsune I'd like to take another look at your wound. I want to make sure you didn't hurt it during your...dream." The last part came out a little hesitantly. Like a little kid who admits to doing something, but they're afraid of getting punished for it.  
  
Megumi gasped. He =knew= about the dream? Maybe then, the things she heard in her dream, maybe he really said them? She colored slightly and a warm feeling spread inside her as she remembered the endearment he had called her in the dream.  
  
"Kitsune?" Startled, Megumi looked up at him.   
  
"Yes, of course Sano."  
  
Sano took off his shirt again so Megumi could cover her chest with it. Megumi decided it was better to stare at Sano's shirt than at Sano. It was a Chinese style shirt. There was nothing surprising about that. The old shirt he used to wear could only have lasted so long, and he was traveling abroad so it was unlikely he would have found a Japanese gi to wear. What surprised Megumi was that it was =different= from the one he wore yesterday. The one he wore yesterday was white with red edging. This one was blue with gold. So Sano actually owned more than one shirt at a time now. Wow. And it looked like it was made of good cloth too. Nothing fancy, but strong and durable.   
  
"This is...this is a different shirt."   
  
"Yeah the other one was getting a little ratty."  
  
"No, I meant from yesterday."  
  
"Oh. Um, yeah well, I did some odd jobs while I was traveling but I moved so much I didn't really have time to gamble. So instead I spent some on necessities and saved the rest."  
  
"Wow, that's very....mature of you Sano."  
  
Sano laughed. "Thanks. I think."  
  
"It was meant as a compliment."  
  
"Mm." Sano was finished taking off the obi and the top of the kimono and started to unwind the bandage.  
  
"Rooster. Before you take that off. I'd really like to take a bath."  
  
He looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Its just that, I didn't get to take one yesterday and the sweats still on me. And I just feel so....dirty." Her skin still crawled where that man had touched her.   
  
Sano understood the hidden meaning behind her words and clenched his fist. She didn't feel dirty because of the sweat, but because of what =that man= did to her. He should have killed him when he had the chance. But that wouldn't make Megumi feel any better about herself.   
  
Sano looked her in the eye. "Megumi" His voice was hoarse. "Megumi don't say that about yourself. You're not dirty."   
  
Megumi's smile was forced. "Of course I am Rooster." Her voice was light, but Sano could detect the hint of a waver in it. "Just look at me. I'm sure I must have dirt smudges everywhere, and I know I smell."  
  
"Megumi, we both know thats not what I'm talking about. Please don't say that about yourself." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Megumi, you aren't dirty. You are a very honorable woman. You shouldn't be ashamed because of what that man did to you. It wasn't your fault. And if anyone says differently they have to answer to me." He grinned and cracked his knuckles. Well at least that got her to smile. For a few seconds anyway. Then her smile fell and she gasped.  
  
"Rooster, your hand." It was swollen, bruised, and covered in dried blood.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's from when I hit that man last night." He scratched his head embarrasedly. "To tell you the truth, I forgot about it. I was too busy--"  
  
"Taking care of me." Megumi finshed for him.   
  
"Don't feel bad. Your wound was more important to me. I know you'd do the same if our situations were reversed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sano gave a lop-sided grin and pulled the sides of her kimono up. He started to put his arms around her when he was interrupted.   
  
"Rooster, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well....you wanted to take a bath." He looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"I can't take a bath if I don't have anything to bathe =with=. Get me a cloth and a towel. And some soap. No, wait I wanted to save the soap for the villagers. Okay just get me the cloth and towel. And my medicine bag. I'll take care of your hand while we're over by the lake." Sano stared at her.   
  
"Please." Sano crossed his arms and smirked.   
  
"A please from her majesty. I'm so honored."  
  
"Rooster.." She growled.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I'm going. Sheesh, no need to get your short pants in a bunch."  
  
Sano gathered the things Megumi asked for and dumped them in her lap. Then he gently picked her up and carried her over to the lake. Actually he tried to put her right in the lake, but Megumi protested to that.   
  
"Tori-atama! Don't!"  
  
"What?! You =said= you wanted to take a bath."  
  
"Not with my kimono still on! And I wanted to take care of your hand first."  
  
With a sigh, Sano set her down by the bank of the lake. 'Patience, Sano, patience.'  
  
Sano sat down in front of Megumi while she opened up her medicine bag. They offered each other a small smile when Megumi gently grabbed Sano's outstretched hand.   
  
"This is just like old times, ne?"  
  
Sano chuckled softly. "I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
A comfortable silence settled over them as Megumi finished tending to his hand. When she was finished Sano, after some prompting from Megumi, dutifully turned around so that Megumi could take off her clothes. With that task over Megumi tried to stand up....and found she couldn't. Not without leaning on something. Now what could she lean on? She looked around and found the only close object was, she swallowed thickly, Sano.   
  
"Ah, Rooster?"  
  
"Yeah, Kitsune?" He started to turn around.   
  
Megumi panicked and hit him hard on the leg to stop him. "Baka! I didn't say to turn around.!"  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't have to hit me so hard." He mumbled as he rubbed his leg.  
  
"Rooster I need you to BACK UP with your HEAD FACING FORWARD so I can lean on you while I stand up. Do NOT under ANY circumstance turn around got it!"  
  
"What do you think I am, your slave?!"  
  
Megumi smiled evily. "Yes. Now hurry up, we don't have all day!"  
  
Grumbling, Sano backed up the few feet to Megumi. He even leaned over so she could reach his arm better.  
  
Megumi slowly inched her way up his arm, trying to ignore how nice his skin felt under her fingertips and how perfectly the curve of his arm muscle fit under her hand.   
  
"Okay now we need to back up into the water. Only far enough for me to sit in it. I don't want to get the bandage wet." Megumi guided Sano as they slowly backed up so that he wouldn't trip over any rocks. Once the water reached up to Sano's ankles, Megumi slowly lowered herslef down to the water. Sano found tha if he craned his neck just right, he could see Megumi's reflectoin in the water.   
  
'Heh. Better not tell =her= that or else more than just my leg will be bruised.'  
  
A tug on Sano's arm indicated that Megumi was ready to get up and they repeated the process until they were by the bank of the lake. Megumi decided that it would be easier to dress if she stood up.   
  
"Okay Sano. You can turn around now."  
  
"You sound weak, Megitsune."  
  
"Yeah, I-" Sano caught her just before she fell.   
  
"Maybe we should stay here for today so you can rest."  
  
"Don't be ridiculouis Rooster. I'll just eat something and then I'll be fine. It's important that we reach Akayama as soon as possible." Sano caught her chin with his fingers so that she was forced to meet his gaze. "You staying healthy is important too." His voice was quiet but his tone was firm. Megumi averted her eyes from his face.   
  
"Sano please, just help me change my bandage. I"m sure I'll feel better after I've eaten something." Sano pressed his lips into a thin line and narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Fine." Megumi couldn't remember a time when his voice had been so cold.   
  
Megumi sat rigidly in the tense silent and Sano's movements were automatic as he unwrapped her bandage. Megumi winced when the cloth was pulled away from the dried blood.  
  
"There's a lot of blood. It's soaked all the way through."  
  
"Sano. I =have= to go." Her voice held a pleading note to it; begging him to understand.  
  
Sano sighed and started washing the area around the wound.   
  
Megumi picked at invisible lint on Sano's gi. Not for the first time she noticed there was no kanji for "bad" on it, or any of the others. She figured now wasn't a very good time to ask about it though.   
  
When Sano was finished, he helped Megumi pull up the sides of her kimono and tie her obi.  
  
"Rooster. I...I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with." Sano raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Hey, you're no picnic yourself." Sano chuckled.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say thank you. For putting up with me, and for-for taking care of me."  
  
"No prob Meg. Just think of it as payback for all those times you took care of my hand free of charge."  
  
"Oh? And who said anything about free of charge? I remember you promised to work around the clinic as payment. But you left town before you could make good on it. Do you know how much you owe me now? With interest?"  
  
"Hey! Hey! I'm working it off now!"  
  
Megumi actually giggled for, probably, the first time in a long time. "I know Rooster. I just like to see the look on your face when you panic." 'Its almost cuter than Kenshin's.'  
  
Sano walked off grumbling about "baka kitsune" under his breath. Megumi couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Rooster, you can't carry me plus all the other stuff. I'll hold onto you and we'll walk slowly. I'll be =fine=, honest."  
  
"Kitsune, you =saw= how much you bled just from last night. Do you have any idea how much more you're going to bleed walking =all day=?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm a doctor."  
  
"Then you know how dangerous it can be. Let me carry you. =Please=." The fact that Sano was pleading with her should have shown Megumi how sincere he was. Megumi simply lifted her chin and limped a few steps forward.  
  
"Alright. Alright." Sano wrapped an arm around her for support. "You can walk. But if you start to slow down, if you trip, if you even =sigh= the wrong way, I'm carrying you. Got it?"  
  
"Fine Sano."  
  
They didn't get more than ten feet when Megumi tripped and Sano made good on his threat.  
  
A small dirty child looked up to see a man and a woman approaching. The child dashed off into a small cluster of buildings shouting "They're here! They're here!"  
  
Sano set Megumi down. "I think we're at Akayama."  
  
"Really Rooster. What was your first clue?" Megumi asked dryly.   
  
A handsome man about Megumi's height, with short brown hair and soft brown eyes came out to greet them.   
  
"Toki-kun!" Megumi gasped.  
  
"Megumi-chan. Is that-is that really you? I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Sano's brain zeroed in on one word. 'Megumi-chan? Megumi-chan?! Who does this guy think he is calling my Megumi such an affectionate name.' Sano looked over at Megumi's bright smile. 'And what is he to Megumi?'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am SO sorry about the long update. Unfortunately I have no excuse other than pure, unadultrated laziness. ;) I want to thank everbody for sending me such nice reviews last chapter. But lets face it. That chpter sucked. Big time. The K/K part was passable I suppose. Anyway I tried to make it up to you with this chapter, but I'm afraid it might be to random. =big sigh=  
  
RECOMMENDED FANFIC: "Hangman's Truth" by reves. It's a bit more drama than romance, but it's still very good. I like how the author filled in gaps left open in Sano's childhood, without detracting from the original story set up by Nobuhiro Watsuki. At least not too much. And everybody's in character! Whoohoo! :) Anyway, its definately worth reading. (Its on my favorite stories list.)  
  
MY REVIEWERS  
  
ranmaakanesanomegumi -- Decent sano/meg fics are hard to find. With that being said, I'm glad you think so highly of my story. :) I will definatly keep writing more.  
  
Golden Sky -- I'm so glad. It's nice to know I was able to create an exciting story. :)  
  
Kitsune-Blue -- Thanks. :)  
  
indigochipmunk -- Hopefully I'll be starting on A/M in the next few charters. But be warned! I've never written them before, so I don't know how it will turn out. :)  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Pheonix -- Yes, that is sweet of him. :) I forgot to ask last time, what does "il mio amico" mean? What language is it?  
  
ruberducky -- Here's more just for you! ;)  
  
Story Weaver1 -- Thanks. I thought of it and I just couldn't resist. :)  
  
Augusta -- Kaoru is my fave character, so I had to defend her somehow. We =might= be getting somewhere if it wasn't two steps forward, one step back with those two. sigh That sounds like a wonderful deal, thanks. :)  
  
mushi-azn -- Then I am doubly (is that a real word?) glad that you enjoyed them. :) Oh no, I have at =least= five more chapters of torture for S/M before they reveal their feelings to each other. ;) (I'm so evil) I'm updating right now! Please don't hurt me. :)  
  
captain eccentric -- So sorry. I know I took way to long on this update. I'll try my best to update future chapters faster. :) I didn't really think of it as comic romance, but it is isn't it?  
  
I would like to thank the following people for putting me on their AUTHOR ALERT LIST: K1dgey, CEEGEE, gaby hyatt), Selena Maxwell, koorime-princess12, sataness-ov-desire, dacrayZblaze1, Story Weaver1, Zerianyu, glasclach, sabella/pan, The Monster in Your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, are-en1, Koneko Maiden, th-dd-dmd-mnky, chmsweety, XxSilentxDreamerxX  
  
Many thanks also go to these people for adding me to their FAVORITE AUTHOR LIST: The Monster in Your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, Selena Maxwell, Shade16, LAdy Katherine2, chmsweety  
  
Thank you so much for reading! And please review. :) 


	6. Chapter six

My cousin said I have a mature writing style. Aww, I'm so happy she thinks so. :)  
  
Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap:6  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Toki gathered Megumi up in a fierce hug, which Megumi returned with equal fervor.  
  
"Toki-kun its so good to see you again." She whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Megumi-chan."   
  
Megumi blinked back a few tears as she pulled away from their embrace.   
  
'Don't cry Megumi. Its stupid to cry.' She smiled when she noticed Toki's eyes were slightly misty too. 'Well, it has been a long time since we've seen each other, so I guess its alright.'   
  
She colored slightly when she heard Sano exageratedly clear his throat. 'Oh no. I totally forgot about him. Poor Sano.' She snuck a glance over at him. He was looking over in the other direction.   
  
'Hmmph. Not like he would care anyway. It would probably only bruise his ego a little bit.' She flipped her hair over her shoulder in an effort to regain her composure. She gestured toward Toki.  
  
"Sano this is Etsuko Toki. He's an old friend of mine." Toki bowed politely.   
  
Sano fiercely glared at Toki, causing the young man to take a few steps back. 'A friend, huh?'   
  
"Toki-kun, this is my- this is Sagara Sanosuke."   
  
Sano's mind latched onto the word 'my'. 'My what? My friend? My baka tori-atama? My secret love interest?' Sano seriously doubted the last part of his thoughts; but it was a pleasant fantasy. Still, he would like to know =where= exactly he stood with her. The only comforting thought was that she considered him 'hers' in some way, thus meaning she had feelings for him.'D--- you Kitsune! Why didn't you finish the sentence!'  
  
"Rooster?"   
  
Sano was jerked out of his thoughts to find Megumi looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Toki-kun would like us to go in now."  
  
"Yes, let's not dissapoint 'Toki-kun'." Sano muttered under his breath.  
  
Megumi narrowed her eyes. "What?"   
  
Sano heaved a sigh. "Nothing, let's just go."  
  
Sano started to bend down to pick her up, but Megumi put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She wanted the villagers first impression of her to be of a capable doctor rather than of a useless cripple. Sano nodded his head in understanding and reluctantly let go of her.  
  
Megumi took a few steps forward then stumbled. Both Toki and Sano ran forward to catch Megumi.   
  
Toki furrowed his brows in worry. "Megumi-chan are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Toki-kun. There was an accident on the way over here."   
  
"Then please allow Sagara-san and myself to help you."   
  
Toki grabbed her arm and set it over his neck as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Sano bit back a yell of protest when he saw "Toki-kun" touching Megumi. She needed their help right now, not for him to go crazy with jealousy.  
  
Megumi offered Toki a small smile. "Thank you Toki-kun."  
  
"That's what friends are for, ne?"  
  
Megumi stopped short of the small cluster of buildings and self-conciously glanced at the few people she could see. Toki looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Still proud, eh Megumi-chan? Don't worry the people here are very nice. Most people won't think any less of you as a doctor if we help you in." He grinned. "And anybody who does isn't worth your time."  
  
Megumi laughed softly. "Father used to say that."   
  
Toki's grin widened. "Yes, he was a very wise man. So are you ready?"  
  
Megumi took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and nodded her head.   
  
"Your father would be proud of you Megumi-chan." Toki wondered at the flash of pain in her eyes, but then figured she was remembering the loss of her father.   
  
Toki pointed to a medium-sized building. "We're using that building as the temporary clinic." He then pointed to a slightly larger building.  
  
"That was the original clinic. We're using it for quarantine now. It's very fortunate that it wasn't destroyed in the fire; most of the other buildings were." He looked at Sano over Megumi's head.  
  
"Do you have any experience with contruction work Sagara-san?"  
  
Sano briefly nodded his head. "Some."  
  
"That's good, we need all the help we can get."  
  
They entered the clinic and Toki nodded toward the first door. "Let's take her in there."  
  
They laid her on the futon and Sano sat down next to her. Both Megumi and Toki looked at him quizically.  
  
"You are staying Sagara-san?"  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?" His voice held a threatening note in it.  
  
"Of course not. I don't mind if Megumi-chan doesn't."  
  
"No, of course not." Megumi said somewhat slowly. She was still trying to figure out why Sano would want to stay if he didn't have to help her anymore.   
  
Toki turned back to Megumi. "So where did this little 'accident' happen?"  
  
"On the way over here, a man tried to...rape me." She swallowed to get the lump out of her throat. "Sano saved me, but the knife the man used to cut my obi stabbed into my right side when I tried to escape."  
  
"Well, its a good thing Sagara-san was there or else it could have been worse." He smiled kindly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at your wound."   
  
"Of course not." Megumi started to remove her obi.   
  
"Wait a minute." Sano took his shirt off and held it out to her. "Here."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm giving you my shirt to cover yourself with."  
  
Megumi looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a third eye. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want some strange man seeing you!" The words where out before he could stop them and they caused him to blush furiously. Sano was determined not to back down however and continued to glare at Megumi, ignoring her shocked gaze.   
  
"Just take the d--- shirt woman!" He shoved it into her hands.  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes. "Don't you get all macho with me Sagara Sanosuke! I'm a grown woman who makes her own decisions! And don't, for one minute, think that you can tell me what to do!" She jabbed a finger at Toki. "And Toki-kun is NOT 'some strange man'! He is my oldest friend and a professional doctor! Besides, what do you care who sees me?" A little spark of hope had started to grow in her chest ever since he uttered those words. Perhaps he did have feelings for her. And if his irrational behavior was any indication, he might think of her as more than just a friend.  
  
"I-I...just...just wear the shirt woman!" Real smart, now he was repeating himself. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't risk telling her how he really felt. She would just laugh at him and say something spiteful. And as much as he pretended her words didn't hurt, deep down, they really did.  
  
"Real great comeback, now you're repeating yourself. I always thought you were a baka tori-atama but this just proves it." She saw the pain flash through his eyes and heard him suck in a sharp breath and instantly regretted her words. She really had gone too far that time. She desperately wanted to take away her words. She wanted to tell him that they weren't true, that she really thought he was an intelligent man.   
  
But she didn't.  
  
Instead she just flipped her hair over her shoulder and pretended she wasn't hurting right along with him.  
  
Toki coughed politely. "Perhaps I should wait outside until you finish this discussion." He started to back away towards the shoji.  
  
"NO!" They both yelled causing Toki to jump.   
  
"Kitsune why don't you just wear the shirt?"  
  
"Megumi-chan, I don't mind if-"  
  
"Stay out of this!" They both yelled again.  
  
Toki clamped his mouth shut; mentally reminding himself never to get involved in somebody else's fight again.  
  
"Sano," Megumi's voice was impatient, "we're wasting time. Stop being so childish."  
  
"I'm the one that's being childish? I'm not the one refusing to do what I'm asked like some spoiled kid!"  
  
"I am not acting like a spoiled child! And I already told you, you don't have any right to tell me what to do!"  
  
"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just...argh!" Sano clenched his hair in his hands. "Forget it! Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." He got up and stalked toward the shoji.  
  
"Have fun together." He said bitterly before firmly closing the shoji behind him.  
  
...........................................   
  
Tsubame sighed as she looked over at Kenshin and Koaru.   
  
"It's nice to see Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san so happy."  
  
Yahiko glanced back at Tsubame then continued skipping stones across the creek.  
  
"Yeah, those two definately deserve it."  
  
Tsubame smiled wistfully. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to have that."  
  
Yahiko stilled as his heartbeat sped up slightly. Now was his chance to tell her how he felt!   
  
"Tsubame..." All the words he was going to say turned to dust in his mouth when he turned to look at her. The sun was setting behind her, causing her to look as if she were glowing. She was smiling so brightly only the sun could rival it. What if he caused that smile to go away with his admission? He might ruin their friendship forever if she didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
"Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame looked at him expectantly.  
  
Yahiko turned back toward the creek. "Tsubame, I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm sure you're going to have lots of guys hanging around you trying to get a date once you're old enough." He smiled weakly, trying to hold in the pain and jealousy he felt just =thinking= about that.  
  
"Would you be one of them?" Tsubame slapped a hand over her mouth. Having Kaoru, Megumi, and Tae around had helped her become less shy, but still, she was not so bold as to purposely say that out loud. She had really only meant to think it.  
  
"Y-you don't have to answer that." What would he think of her now?   
  
Yahiko scratched the back of his head embarrasedly. "W-would you let me?" The look he gave her was half hopeful, half shy.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then I definatly would."   
  
"I'm glad." Tsubame's smile, if possible, turned even brighter.  
  
Yahiko grinned widely. He had a girlfriend now! Well, sort of. They probably wouldn't date for a few more years, but their relationship had definately taken a step in a new direction.  
  
Tsubame decided to join Yahiko in skipping stones. She was actually pretty good at it. She bent down to pick up a stone, then stopped. She remembered one time when Kaoru-san wasn't cutting the vegetables quite right Kenshin-san had come up behind her and guided her hand, wrapping his arms around her in the process. Tsubame blushed, maybe she could get Yahiko to do the same with her. Passing over a good stone, she picked up a round one that would sink right to the bottom, no matter how well it was tossed.  
  
Tsubame awkwardly threw the stone with all of her might, watching the ripples form as it splashed in.  
  
Yahiko held back a snicker. "You're not using the right kind of stone. You want one that's flat and smooth." He picked one up and showed it to her. "Then you hold it like this and throw it." He expertly flicked his wrist.  
  
Tsubame picked up another stone and threw it at an odd angle, causing it to immediately fall in with a 'plop'.   
  
"No, more like this." He showed her again.   
  
Tsubame still didn't throw the next one right.  
  
Yahiko shook his head. "You're not throwing it at the right angle. You need to hold it more like this." He came up behind her and put one of his hands on her shoulder and positioned her hand with his other one. He took the opportunity to lean forward and smell her hair. It smelled like apple blossoms. "You, um, you throw it like this." He watched as the stone skipped across the creek then fell in.  
  
"Thank you Yahiko-kun." She couldn't believe her plan had actually worked!  
  
Yahiko looked down at their still joined hands and blushed. "You, um, you should try it now." He drew his hand away from hers.  
  
Tsubame picked up another stone and threw it. It skipped much farther than Yahiko's did.  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened. "You-you already know how to throw stones?"   
  
She nodded her head. "I've known for quite a long time actually."  
  
He frowned and turned away from her. "I don't need you to play the brainless female just to make me feel good about myself."  
  
Tsubame's face fell. "I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wanted an excuse for you to hold me." She bit her lip. Would he think she was too bold admitting such a thing?  
  
"Oh." He blushed. "Okay." He could live with that. He turned back to her. "You don't have to make up excuses." He looked down shyly. "I'll hold you anytime you want me to."   
  
Her eyes brightened. "Really?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you Yahiko-kun!" She glomped onto him causing the self-proclaimed 'Tokyo Samurai' to blush profusely.  
  
"A-anytime Tsubame." He stammered as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Anytime."  
  
..................................   
  
Kaoru giggled when Kenshin stifled a yawn behind his hand.  
  
"You're a real sleepyhead today. That's the third time in a row you've yawned."  
  
"Well I didn't get to sleep in like somebody else did this morning." He teased her.  
  
"I know I don't have much of a lap right now, but you're welcome to lay your head down on what's there." She offered somewhat shyly as she stretched her legs out for him.   
  
"Mm. There's plenty of room Kaoru." He murmered as he settled his head on her lap. "Actually, this is very nice. Now I can be close to you and the baby." He lightly rubbed her stomach.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I can't wait until the baby is born so I can hold it."  
  
"Me too." He moved his head up to peck her lips, then laid back down and closed his eyes.  
  
Kaoru sat silently as she stroked her husband's hair. She looked over at Tsubame and Yahiko and smiled. They really did make such a cute couple. She had thought about asking Kenshin to help Yahiko get over his shyness and admit to Tsubame how he felt about her. But considering how long it had taken Kenshin to admit to =her= how he felt, she didn't think he would really be much help. Kaoru sighed. It looked like she would have to give Tsubame some pointers on how to get Yahiko to admit how he felt.   
  
Her eyebrows shot up as she saw Yahiko stand behind Tsubame to help her throw stones. She had seen Tsubame throwing stones before, the girl didn't need any help. Kaoru smiled widely. It looked like Tsubame could do just fine on her own.  
  
.......................................  
  
Toki finished wrapping the bandage around Megumi's wound and stood up to wash his hands.  
  
"Megumi-chan, I want you to stay in this room for the night. I'm afraid if you move know the stiches I put in might pull out."  
  
"Okay." Megumi absently replied. She played with a loose string on the sheet that covered her.   
  
"What's the matter Megumi-chan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Toki knew better. "You are upset about the fight you had with Sagara-san." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Megumi's immediate response was to deny the truth, but then she slowly nodded her head. "All we seem to do is argue."  
  
"But it is obvious you love each other."  
  
Megumi let out a short, mirthless laugh. "No, he doesn't like me very much."  
  
"It is hard not to like you Megumi-chan."  
  
"Toki-kun I've changed since you last saw me. I've...done things I can never be forgiven for and that Sano is mad at me for."  
  
"Megumi-chan, right now I do not know the whole story, so it is not my place to judge. All I do know is that it is obvious that he has strong feelings for you. Why else would he travel to a place he has never been to help people he has never met?"  
  
Megumi smiled softly. "He's like that. Always helping people who need help. Even strangers."  
  
"It sounds like you have chosen a good man."  
  
"Yes, he is a very good man."  
  
Toki smiled and laid his hand over hers. "It is getting late Megumi-chan. You should rest now." He leaned forward to peck her on the cheek. "Oyasumi, Megumi-chan."  
  
He got up and walked to the door. Before he exited, he turned back to look at her. "Megumi-chan, I sense that Sagara-san has led a hard life too. Perhaps he is suffering from the same insecurities you are." And with that he left Megumi with many things to think about.   
  
Megumi didn't get much sleep that night.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
SO sorry about the long wait. My health has been acting up again.   
  
Well, here's the Y/T I promised. Hopefully I'll get to the A/M stuff next chap. :)  
  
I should let everybody know that the Y/T scene (where Yahiko is showing Tsubame how to skip rocks) isn't exactly original. I was inspired to write it after I read a similar scene in, "The Waitress and Her Samurai", by Story Weaver1. All credit should go to him. I didn't think to put up this disclaimer on the original update and that was very, very wrong of me. I sincerely apologize to Story Weaver1 and I hope he can forgive me. Please?  
  
RECOMMENDED FANFIC: "All for Love" by M.Kosshaku, I've pretty much given up hope of it ever being updated, but what's there is still worth reading. :)  
  
MY REVIEWERS  
  
LivingImpaired -- I'm glad you like it. :)  
  
Box Turtle -- My, you have an interesting name. :) Let's hear it for Sano/Meg fics! YAY! :) Thanks. I'm glad you feel that way. I hope I didn't get too fluffy in this chap. (Drowning in fluff, I never thought of that before.) Yeah, but actually I was thinking of when I was going to use the water in a later chap. Thanks. I hope you have a good day too! :)  
  
Vixen -- I'm sorry you feel that way. :( On the bright side, after Kaoru's baby is born, I won't be writing K/K at all until everybody gets back from Akayama. :)   
  
Tanukigirl22 -- No, I didn't think you were abondoning the fic. I thought you were just tired of reviewing. :) Thanks for letting me know, but I like replying to reviews too much to stop. If I =do= get deleted, then I'll just repost under a new account. Thanks for the info. (You're always so helpful in reviews.:) I'll have to check that out. Woah, you watched Reflections a second time? O.o Wow. Have a good day. :)  
  
Dew-Drop Viper -- I like your name. Its cool. :)I'm glad you think so. I plan on continuing this story until its finished. :)  
  
Kitsune-Tenshi-16 -- I'm glad you do! Yes, it IS hard to find good S/M stories. (especially on ) Peaople don't seem to take them as seriously as they do KK or AM and that just ruins everything. :( I'm glad you think so highly of it.:) Well this isn't exactly soon, but it is an update!   
  
Story Weaver1 -- For some reason I picture Sano as the jealous type. And even if he isn't if others can portray mild-mannered Kenshin as jealous then I think I should be able to portray Sano as jealous. Did you like the Y/T scene? I was thinking of you while I wrote it. (Since you're the only Y/T fan I know of who has reviewed my story. :)   
  
mushi-azn -- I think you deserve an extra special thnk you for reviewing =every= chapter of my story. Now that's dedication! :) Yes, I'm evil. (And proud of it!) Mwahahaha! ;)  
  
I'd like to thank the following people: Reignashii, K1dgey, Tanukigirl22, CEEGEE, gaby (hyat, Selena Maxwell, koorime-princess12, sataness-ov-desire, Story Weaver1, Zerianyu, glasclach, sabella/pan, The Monster in your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, are-en1, Koneko Maiden, th-dd-dmd-mnky, chmsweety, XxSilentxDreamerxX, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Dark Thorn White Rose, jmj102, Box Turtle, Midnight Unicorn, iAMdacrayZblaze1, roxygrlygoddess, Lady Katherine2, and Shade16  
  
You all inspire me to keep writing. :)   
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and please don't forget to review this chapter. :) 


	7. Chapter seven

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap:7

Yippee! Only one more chapter and I can take a break from this story. :)

I want to apologize to sabella/pan. I forgot to thank her for her review last chapter. I'm really sorry! :(

Many thanks to my beta-readers Brittanie Love and I'm Trouble. :)

--------------------------------

Sano scowled darkly at the ground. That was _not _the way he meant for things to go. What Megumi had said really hurt. Did she really think he was trying to tell her what to do? He didn't want to be the type of man who expected his woman to follow his every word like an obedient dog.

But _why _did she have to be so stubborn? And why did she put up such a fuss over the shirt? She didn't object when it was just the two of them.

Did she _want_ this Toki character to see her? Sano shook his head sternly. Megumi wasn't that kind of woman. Sano sighed and kicked a pebble away. How could he ever convince Megumi that a relationship between them was possible when all of their interactions were based on arguments and jealousy? His musings were cut short when he felt a tug on his pants. Sano looked down to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring curiously up at him.

"Aren't you cold mister?" The boy's voice held a slight awe in it. He had never seen someone so tall before.

"Huh?" Sano looked down at his bare torso; only now taking note of the slight nip in the air. "I forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt." 'I was too busy brooding.'

"Ah, I see you met Souji-chan."

Sano looked back to see Toki coming out. "How is she?"

"Good, the wound only required a few stitches. I convinced her to stay here for the night, I'm worried she might tear the stitches out if she tries to walk."

Sano nodded his head. "That's good, she works too hard and her body often pays the price for it." Too many times he had seen her suffering from exhaustion.

Toki smiled sadly. "That is an unfortunate side-effect of being a good doctor." Toki gestured toward the door. "Would you like to say good night to her?"

Sano shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. Truthfully he would have liked to, but he doubted the Kitsune wanted to speak to him tonight, if ever. Toki shrugged his shoulders and tossed Sano his shirt.

"If it makes you feel any better, she wore the shirt."

Sano paused for a moment then gave a brusque laugh. "No it doesn't make me feel any better."

Toki shrugged again; he couldn't think of anything to say in response to that. "Its getting late, why don't I show you where you'll be staying?"

Sano shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Might as well."

"Grandma! Graaandmaaa!!"

Sano winced as Souji's voice reached decibels he didn't even know existed. 'I bet he could give Jou-chan and Yahiko a run for their money.'

A young, angry-looking woman came out and popped Souji on the mouth. "Souji! How many times have I told you not to yell in the house?!" Souji looked guiltily down at the floor.

"Sorry."

An older woman who was drying her hands on a towel came out next. "What is all the commotion about?"

Toki gestured toward the woman. "Yamada-san, this is one of the men who is going to help us."

"Hmmm." She peered up at Sano. "You don't look like any doctor I've seen before." Toki laughed.

"No, the doctor's at the clinic. She ran into some trouble along the way. Sagara-san here is going to help us with reconstruction."

"Good, very good. You should put those muscles to work."

"Grandmother!" The young woman hissed.

Yamada waved her hand in a negligent manner. "Oh Yuka-chan, he's not offended. I'm sure you took that as a compliment, don't you, what was it, Sagara-san?"

Sano grinned. "Most definitely. My full name is Sagara Sanosuke, but everybody calls me Sano."

Yamada tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Sagara, that name sounds so familiar. You wouldn't perhaps be related to Sagara Souzou would you?"

"He was my taichou in the Sekihoutai, he allowed me to take his name."

"Oh, so you were a member of the Sekihoutai? But I thought they were all killed."

Sano felt the familiar mixture of admiration, love, pain, and guilt that he felt whenever he thought of Souzou wash over him. "They were, but my taichou made sure that another young member and I were safe before he died."

"How fortunate for both of you."

"Yes, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him."

Yamada smiled kindly. "Would you like something to eat? We have leftover miso and rice." Just as she finished speaking, Sano's stomach growled loudly. Sano scratched his head and chuckled in an embarrassed manner.

Yamada laughed. "It sounds as if you have no say in the matter. Come with me and we'll get you something."

Sano followed Yamada and Yuka to a modest kitchen where Souji sat next to him.

"So Sano-san," Yamada engaged in conversation while Yuka gathered the food, "the doctor is a woman?"

"Yes, she's one of the best I've ever met."

"I'm glad to hear this, if only more women followed her example. Maybe then we would get the respect we deserve." Yamada laughed.

"If Yuka had her way women would be running Japan and men would be the ones staying at home taking care of our families." Yuka looked slightly hurt at Yamada's uncaring tone. Sano rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I'm not too sure if I'm comfortable with the thought of a woman in the Emperor's seat, but I think it's fair to say women have a hand in running Japan." Yuka snorted.

"There's a saying in the West: 'Behind every great man is a woman.' And its true. Women influence both the men who run this country now and tomorrow's generations. That's a pretty heavy responsibility. Without women we wouldn't be anywhere."

"Oh that was so well spoken! Are you a politician?" An excited voice squeeled behind him.

Sano turned to see a girl a little younger than Kaoru standing with the aid of a crutch.

"Child, you know better than to interrupt someone in the middle of a conversation." Yamada gently scolded.

The girl bowed awkwardly and apologized. "Please forgive my rude manners."

Sano waved her apologies away. "Don't worry about it. To answer your question: No, I'm not a politician. Just a simple traveler who has returned to his homeland."

"You traveled? That's so exciting! I wish I could travel." She sighed dramatically.

Yuka slammed the tray of food down in front of Sano, effectively drawing his attention back to her. "What you said about women may be true Sagara-san, but when it comes to raw power a woman is nothing."

"Oh Yuka," the girl was now sitting next to Sano and clinging girlishly to his arm, "no one wants to hear about your silly ideas. Why don't we listen to um..." She blushed furiously as she realized she didn't know his name. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name."

Sano smiled amusedly. "It's Sagara Sanosuke."

"Why don't you tell us of your travels Sagara-san. That would be so much more interesting don't you think, Grandma?"

"I think you should all let Sagara-san eat in peace. Etsuko-sensei, I don't mean to appear rude but it's getting late and you should probably return to the clinic to check on your patient. Sayo-chan stop clinging onto Sagara-san's arm, it isn't proper for a young lady to do that. Take Souji-chan and get him ready for bed. Yuka-chan go get the futons ready. Don't forget that Sayo-chan will be sleeping with you now that our guests are here." Though her tone brooked no argument, there was a gentleness in her voice that caused the others not to begrudge doing her bidding.

"Please forgive us Sagara-san. We don't get many visitors. I fear it will be even worse for you tomorrow." Sano chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to people who are --," the word _weird_ came to mind, "interesting," he finished.

Yamada laughed. "Ah, you are too kind to us."

Sano grinned then stood up and stretched. "If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in now."

Yamada rose and beckoned for him to follow her. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping during your stay here." She led him down to the last door in the hall.

"You'll be sharing a room with Souji-chan. Don't let him talk your ear off now, if he starts to bother you just tell him to go to sleep."

Sano opened the shoji and stepped inside the room. Before he closed the shoji he gave Yamada a grin and a mock salute. "Thank you for your hospitality Yamada-san. I appreciate it."

"Yes well, you'll be paying us back in the days to come."

After she left, Sano shut the shoji and walked over to the already made futon. Kicking off his clothes, he fell into bed with a groan. His muscles ached from carrying Megumi all day. Not that he was complaining. It was worth it to make sure she didn't hurt herself worse than she already had.

But was it wrong to want her to show some gratitude? Sano scowled. He didn't want to go there. It was too close to his earlier argument with himself and he _really_ needed to get some sleep. Sano cracked one eye open when he felt light breathing on his cheek. Souji beamed down at him.

"Oh good, you're awake!" He chirped and sat down next to Sano. "Is it true that you traveled outside of Japan?"

Sano sighed, trying to think of a way to get Souji back in his futon and be quiet without squelching his enthusiasm. "Look -- Souji isn't it?" The boy nodded. "Well Souji, I know I'm an interesting person especially since I'm a stranger to you. However, it's late and we both need to get some rest. Sano's heart pricked when Souji's face fell.

"But if you're very quiet and stay in your futon all night, then tomorrow I'll tell you about the time I fought a tiger." Souji's eyes rounded.

"Really?"

Sano nodded. "Yes, but only if you're good."

Souji jumped up and dove into bed. He stared at Sano, his whole body quivering in excitement.

Sano chuckled. "Try to get some sleep."

Souji obediently closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Sano's day started off with a bang, literally. The banging of the Souji was the only warning he had before Souji jumped onto his stomach. "Sagara-san, wake up!"

Sano groaned. "Was that really necessary?" Souji ignored his question.

"You have to wake up so you can tell me about the tiger."

"I have to work today Souji. I'll tell you the story tonight, okay?"

Souji's face fell and he slid off of Sano so he was looking away from him. "I knew it." He whispered.

"Hey." Sano caught Souji's chin and gently turned him to look at him. "Sagara Sanosuke doesn't go back on his word. I promise I'll tell you tonight. I swear on my taichou's memory." This seemed to satisfy Souji and he grinned.

"So where can I wash up before breakfast?"

"There's a pond nearby. I'll show you."

As they passed by the kitchen, the smell of food found its way to Sano's nose, causing him to salivate. "Mm. Something smells good."

"My grandmother is frying fish, she makes the best!"

Sano grinned. "My taste buds can't wait to try it out."

They returned to find everybody, including Megumi, sitting at the table.

"Ohayo," Megumi greeted. Sano coldly ignored her.

Megumi frowned. Yes, she had said some pretty harsh things yesterday but usually after an argument they both acted as if nothing had happened. So why was he giving her the cold shoulder now?

Megumi narrowed her eyes when she saw Sano sit next to that girl -- what was her name? Sayo? Jealousy stiffened her spine when she saw Sayo move to sit closer than polite society allowed. But then, she had no reason to be jealous. The girl couldn't be any older than Kaoru.

Megumi's eyes widened slightly. Was this what it had felt like for the Tanuki when she was draping herself all over Ken-san? At least Kaoru had had the luxury of allowing herself to display her jealousy. Still, Megumi couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of remorse over her past actions.

"Sagara-san..." Yamada began causing Megumi to raise her eyebrows. Sano scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ano. It would make me feel more comfortable if everybody just called me Sano. I'm not used to being referred to so formally."

"But you're helping us out. You deserve our respect." Sayo protested.

"Really, I would prefer it if you just called me Sano."

"Sayo, for once just give it a rest and do what you're told." Yuka snapped. Sayo flushed with anger and was about to snap back when Yamada stopped her.

"It really would be more polite to do as he asks Sayo-chan."

Sayo huffed. "Fine."

Megumi smirked. She was just like the Tanuki. Childish and ill-tempered. Although, to be fair, Kaoru really had matured in the past two years.

"As I was saying," Yamada began, "I would like to properly introduce everybody now. I apologize for not doing so last night; things were a little hectic." She gestured towards Sano. "As you all know, this is Sagara Sanosuke. He's here to help rebuild our houses." She then gestured toward Megumi.

"This is Takani Megumi, she is a doctor." Yuka smiled and Sayo elbowed her before she was able to launch into her speech again.

"This is Yuka, my eldest granddaughter. And this is Souji-chan, her son. Unfortunately, his father died of cholera before he was born. Sayo here is Yuka's younger sister." Sano smiled at Sayo.

"I used to know someone by the name of Sayo. She was...very special to me."

"Was she pretty?" Souji asked.

"Yes. And very gentle. She was one of the kindest people I've ever known."

Megumi's hands curled into fists. Kaoru had told her about Sayo, but she was hoping Sano had only thought of her as a friend. But from the look on his face and the tone in his voice when he spoke of her, it was obvious she had meant much more to him. Was that the kind of woman he wanted? Megumi knew she was beautiful, but kind and gentle? Those weren't words people usually used to describe her.

"What happened to her?"

Sano's eyes clouded over. "She died of tuberculosis a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Sano said absently as his eyes flicked over to see Megumi struggling between jealousy and sympathy. And maybe even a little bit of insecurity. Well good. She was so frickin' perfect it was about time she start feeling what _he _went through every time he was around her.

Sano cleared his throat and grinned at Souji. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to try out this fish I've heard praised so highly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I love writing, but I'm usually not motivated enough _to_ write. (Reviews, however, provide excellent motivation. winkwink nudgenudge ;)

I have never seen any of the episodes beyond Kenshin's second fight with Soujiro (except the so-called "lost" episode), so if I have any of the details surrounding Sayo wrong please forgive me. And feel free to correct me too. ;)

**Reccomended Story: **"A Smile" by fireblazie Sano tries to convince Meg to smile. Sweet one-shot. ;)

**MY REVIEWERS**

(mediaminer)

**little tennyo **-- AH! I finally got a review and then mediaminer won't let me read it! . Thank you for reviewing any way. If it was a good review, I thank you. If it was a bad review, then oh well. I just hope you find another story you like. ;)

**kasumi the vampire queen **-- Thanks. ;)

(fanfiction)

**Zerianyu **-- Thank you for reading this. ;) I didn't know you were a S/M fan. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, Y/T are pretty cute. I updated today actually. ;) Thank you for the nice review.

**tennyo13 **-- Sigh. Yes, those two never stop fighting. As you can see, they didn't make up in this chapter. Perhaps in the next one. Here's the next chapter right now. ;)

**WorthlessShadow **-- Oh, you have such a sad pen name. :( It is kinda cool though. ;) No, I didn't lose my inspiration, just my motivation. I'm glad you like it. Yes, that made sense! lol. That's actually what I've been trying to do, so you made my day. ;)

**I'm Trouble **-- See! I used your other name! Happy now?! (If you're not, then I'm gonna... J/k ;) blushes Aw, thank you. Thats all right, I lack a vocabulary too. ;)

**SanoIsVeryHot **-- Hey, its you again! (I recognized your e-mail address.) So glad to hear from you. drools Yes, he IS hot isn't he? ;) I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I hope this chapter was worth it. I remember saying peace out when I was a little younger. I wonder if we're about the same age? Or is that expression just coming around again?

**LivingImpaired** -- Thank you. I'm glad you did. ;)

**Story Weaver1** -- I'm glad you did! ;) Yes, I have read that story. I didn't even think to ask your permission since it wasn't exactly the same. I'm really sorry about that. I went back and gave you credit, but if you want me to change the scene then I will. Yeah, I grew up around alot of arguing so I know how they go. ;) Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, he is pretty funny. I can easily see Sano as being the jealous type. Thank you so much for reviewing regularly, it means alot to me. ;)

**mushi-azn **-- Thank you! Yeah he is, isn't he? ;) No, no backstabbing from Toki-kun, he's a good little Mary-sue. (Just kidding about that last part. shudders If he DOES start displaying any Mary-sue symptoms please let me know and I'll try to fix it right away!) I'm glad you liked the other couples. ;) Next chapter, we get see Kaoru's baby born. Yippee! AND A/M finally make an appearance. ;)

I would like to give a big thank you to the following people:Reignashii, K1dgey, Tanukigirl22, CEEGEE, gaby (hyat, Selena Maxwell, koorime-princess12, sataness-ov-desire, Story Weaver1, Zerianyu, glasclach, sabella/pan, The Monster in your Dreams, I'm Trouble, are-en1, Michelena Steel, th-dd-dmd-mnky, chmsweety, XxSilentxDreamerxX, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Little Spider, jmj102, Box Turtle, Midnight Unicorn, reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1, roxygrlygoddess, horse-crazy-gurl, Hanyou Queen, Julie7, LeyaBabe, unknown beedee, HitokiriSky, whitesparkles99, WorthlessShadow, tvsweetie, YukiAngel28, SailorNeo, Wren Yang, Minni May Yukibara, Kodora Fairy, Lady Katherine2, Shade16, AND Bushido2


	8. Chapter eight

Hello, I want to make an announcement before I forget. :)

sabella/pan is having a **winter fanfiction contest. **It is open to any pairing, but it must have a winter theme. If you're interested check out her web site at http : www . freewebs . com / sabellapan (take out the spaces).

I would also like to thank **Brittanie Love **and** Night Imp **for being my beta-readers. I'm very sorry, Brittanie for forgetting to send you the last chap of To Love Again. It just totally slipped my mind.

I'm sorry if Aoshi is OOC. I've never written him before.

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap:8

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru-san, I'll get that for you." Kaoru smiled at the young girl as she took the tea tray from her.

Even though Kenshin was staying home today, he wanted Tsubame to help Kaoru while he and Yahiko fixed the roof before the rains started. Of course that didn't mean Kaoru readily agreed. Still, she had to admit the extra help _was_ nice. Especially as her contractions kept increasing.

Speaking of contractions, a particularly painful one was coming right now. Kaoru bit her lip to keep from groaning in pain. Kaoru was torn about what to do. Megumi had told her that it would probably take awhile before the baby was born and she didn't want to call Genzai-sensei only to have him wait a long time. But her contractions were _definitely _getting worse.

"Kaoru-san?" Kaoru looked up to see Tsubame's worried expression.

"I'm fine Tsubame." She gave her a reassuring smile. "If you would just help me up, please?" Kaoru waggled her fingers comically, earning a giggle from the shy girl.

1111111111111

"Kenshin? Yahiko?" Kaoru listened for a response. Nothing. Not even a peep. "Mou. Why is it men are never around when you actually _want _them?" She groused. Tsubame giggled nervously, she hoped Kaoru wasn't about to give in to her famous temper. "Especially when they're supposed to be working too." Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. Not a good sign.

"I mean Yahiko I could understand, that boy's so lazy. But Kenshin . . . "

"Well excuse me for having to pee, busu. I figured you'd rather I use the outhouse to do that." Kaoru punched Yahiko in the face.

"Baka! Do you really think I want to hear about that?" Yahiko rubbed his bruise.

"Yeah, well who are you to call us lazy anyway? You're the one who just sits around all day barking out orders."

Kaoru's eyes turned red at that statement and a vein popped out on her forehead. "Yahiko-CHAN," she growled.

She lunged for him, but with her added bulk Yahiko easily dodged her.

"Ha! You've gotten so fat, there's no way you can touch me." Kaoru stopped short at Yahiko's taunt, not knowing whether she wanted to cry or yell.

"Yahiko! How could you?!" Tsubame scolded him.

"Yahiko that is enough, that it is," Kenshin suddenly reprimanded him from behind.

Yahiko had the grace to blush. "Sheesh. All right I'm sorry," he grumbled.

Kenshin grabbed two of the cups from the tea tray and guided a still disgruntled Kaoru over to the porch. They both silently sipped their tea for a few minutes before Kaoru asked Kenshin why he hadn't answered her when she called him earlier. He rubbed his neck and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"I fell asleep, that I did." Kaoru looked at him dumbfounded.

"On the roof?" How was that even possible?

"Well you've been fidgeting and going to the bathroom so much lately. And every time you move I wake up. I really haven't been getting much sleep the last few weeks." Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"So this is all my fault? What do you think I'm going through?!"

"Kaoru I wasn't trying to blame you for anything. I was just trying to explain." Kaoru crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"Koishii please don't be like this. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kenshin tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but Kaoru jerked away violently. Suppressing a sigh, Kenshin moved around so that he was squatting in front of his wife. "Kaoru, look at me please." This time Kenshin gave into his urge to sigh when Kaoru kept her eyes averted.

"I know these last few months have been hard on all of us, _especially _you. That's why I _don't _want this to turn into an argument." He reached a cautious hand out to stroke her cheek. "I want us to enjoy the time we spend with each other," he murmured.

Kaoru finally raised her eyes to meet him and softened when she saw his pleading expression. "Mou, you make it too easy to forgive you." Kenshin smiled his sweet smile and moved his thumb down to stroke her bottom lip.

"Mm. And that's a bad thing?" He was laughing at her. Kaoru just knew it.

"It is when I want to stay mad at you," she pouted.

Kenshin's thumb stopped moving and he leaned forward until he was only a hair's-breadth away from her. "But I like it better when you're happy," he whispered before catching her lips in a kiss. He kept it very light so she could break it off if she hadn't totally forgiven him yet. Apparently she had because she started kissing him back. Kenshin threaded his fingers through her hair and angled his head so he could deepen the kiss. Both of them were fast forgetting that they had an audience as Kaoru teased Kenshin's bottom lip with her teeth. Kenshin smiled to himself. Oh yes. He liked it _much _better when she was happy.

"Eww, gross! You two have a _room_ for that you know." Kenshin and Kaoru jerked away from each other at Yahiko's sudden interruption.

"Brat." Kaoru grumbled. "I hope he has kids just like him someday." Kenshin didn't say anything, but silently he agreed. Kenshin looked down at Kaoru when he heard her whimper slightly.

"Kaoru are you all right? Is it the baby?" He asked anxiously.

"Well what else would it be?" Kaoru snapped. She regretted it before she even saw his hurt expression. "I'm sorry Kenshin. It's just that I hurrrrrtttttt." Kaoru dragged the last word out on a slight shriek when the worst contraction she had felt, so far, hit.

Kenshin tried desperately to quell his rising panic, which was difficult given his history as a class A worrywart. "Perhaps it would help if you lied down." Kenshin forced himself to talk slowly as if that would help calm the situation.

"I don't know if I can move." Kaoru said through clenched teeth.

"We can do this as slowly as you need to, okay?" Kenshin brushed some hair out of her face and smiled reassuringly. Kaoru nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Okay." Kaoru slowly stood up with Kenshin's help. They were halfway to the door when Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin with a startled expression.

"Kaoru, wha-?" Kenshin stopped mid-sentence and watched with wide eyes as water trickled down from between Kaoru's legs, staining the wooden boards.

"Yahiko! Go get Genzai-sensei now!"

1111111111111111111111111111

Aoshi was not having fun.

Yes, contrary to popular belief Aoshi enjoyed several pastimes.

There was the simple pleasure of having tea. The contentment he felt when Misao sat next to him, talking about her day (until she went on too long and he wanted to gag her). The calm of meditation. The exhilaration of fighting a worthy opponent.

And then there was the forbidden temptation that was Misao. Her bright eyes, her cheerful smile, her upbeat attitude -- the way she looked in her ninja outfit. Which led Aoshi back to why he was so unhappy; there were _other men_ staring at her. Aoshi leveled a cold glare at one unfortunate fellow. He was going to have to find a way to convince her to wear a kimono so she would be better covered. Perhaps if he just asked her, she would be willing to do it? She always seemed to be willing to do anything he asked, sometimes even before he said anything. Aoshi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Misao yelling.

"Hey, Yahiko-chan! Get over here!" Yahiko stopped, bending over to catch his breath.

"Sorry . . . can't talk . . . weasel-girl."

Misao's eye twitched. It figured he would insult her despite being out of breath. The brat would probably be on his death bed and still find the energy to insult people. If it wasn't for the fact she was trying to become more ladylike for her Aoshi-sama she would have clobbered the boy a good one.

"So what's the rush anyway?"

"Busu's having her baby and I have to go get Genzai-sensei!" Misao perked up at hearing that.

"Aoshi-sama we have to hurry! Maybe there's something I can do to help Kaoru-chan."

Kenshin and Kaoru were resting between contractions. Actually just Kaoru was resting but Kenshin was glad she was getting a break. He dipped a washcloth into some water and patted the sweat from her face. Kaoru smiled faintly at her husband in appreciation.

"That feels much better anata, thank you." Their quiet moment was broken by the sound of running feet and a loud female voice.

"I'm telling you. We're friends of the Himuras. We aren't here to hurt them!" The other person's response couldn't be heard, but it obviously upset Misao. "Mou, stop cowering like that! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Kaoru chuckled.

"I think you should go rescue Tsubame-chan." Kenshin nodded in agreement. His lips twitched into a smile when he saw a very red-faced Misao yelling at a very red-faced Tsubame. Poor thing.

"Misao-dono, Shinomori-san, I'm glad to see you made it safely." Tsubame looked from Kenshin to Aoshi and Misao.

"You know them?"

"Of course he does! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Tsubame ducked her head and wrung her hands, wishing she had her tea tray to hide behind.

"I-I didn't know. I-I'm so sorry." Kenshin patted her shoulder.

"You didn't know Tsubame. You were trying to do the right thing that was very brave of you." Tsubame lifted her head to look at Kenshin, her blushing increasing as she returned his warm smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Misao scuffed her toe and hung her head in guilt and embarrassment over her actions toward the girl. "I guess I kinda overreacted." She shrugged her shoulders. "And well, I'm sorry." She had never been very good at apologizing.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice called faintly. "What's taking so long?"

Kenshin ran over and kneeled by Kaoru's side. "Are they getting worse?" Kaoru nodded her head.

"Closer." She panted. Misao patted her hand.

"Don't worry Kaoru-chan. I know what to do. I helped deliver Okon's baby." She clapped her hands together. "Okay people lets get busy here! Himura find some clean sheets that you don't mind getting stained. Kaoru-chan, you should get undressed. Aoshi-sama, get some water around to use for cleaning. "You," she pointed at Tsubame, "get lots of clean towels." Everybody stared at her in shock. She had never shown such authority before.

Misao stamped her foot. "Move it!" Everybody scrambled to do her bidding.

"Misao-chan, do I really have to get undressed?"

"Of course Kaoru-chan," Misao replied as she helped Kaoru out of her kimono. "You wouldn't want to ruin your clothes would you?"

"No, it's just I don't want anybody to you know, see me." She blushed at the thought.

Misao smiled. "Don't worry, it will just be you and I until the doctor gets here."

"What about Kenshin?" Misao looked at her friend quizzically.

"What about him?"

"Won't he be in here too?"

Misao stared at her.

"Kaoru-chan, men don't stay in the room while the baby's being born. Only women."

"I just . . . I just . . . I don't think I can do this alone Misao." Kaoru started crying, not caring that she was supposed to be a tough kenjutsu instructor. Right now all that mattered to her was that she was scared, hurting, unsure of herself and she _needed_ Kenshin there to comfort her.

Kaoru felt strong arms surround her and a face press against her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Kenshin pressed a kiss to her jaw. "I planned on staying right here with you." Kaoru smiled and reached up to squeeze his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered. She turned to look at him. "I guess you think I'm acting rather silly, ne?"

Kenshin shook his head and wiped her tears. "I'm scared too."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Misao shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, you can stay if you want to. I don't care. But I'll warn you Himura that she might say some nasty things if she gets mad later on."

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Don't worry Misao-dono." 'I'm used to it.'

Misao nodded her head. "All right then, let's get to work!"

"Misao! Can't you get it out of there?!"

"I'm doing the best that I can! It's your job to push it out!"

It had been several hours since Yahiko had come back telling them that Gensai-sensei was out, but he had left a note for the doctor.

Kaoru shook her head in frustration. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can Kaoru. You're a strong woman."

"Shut up Kenshin! This is all you're fault. From now, on you're sleeping in Yahiko's room."

"Oro! B-but Kaoru I thought you said you didn't want our child to be an only child."

"I changed my mind!"

Misao glared at them. "Will you two discuss your sleeping arrangements later?! Right now Kaoru needs to push. I can see the baby's head."

Finally! It was going to be over soon.

"That's it Kaoru," Misao coached her, "just one more push and it should be out! Now push _hard_!"

Kaoru pushed with a final ear-piercing shriek, gripping Kenshin's hand so tightly he feared he may never regain use of it. Their efforts were rewarded however, when Kaoru's screams were replaced with a baby's cries.

"Congratulations you two! It's a boy!" Misao quickly cleaned him off and wrapped him in a towel, then handed him to his parents.

"Oh, Kenshin isn't he beautiful?" Kenshin nodded his head and brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed and looked back down at their new son. The baby sneezed causing both parents to gush over him. "Kenshin! That was his first sneeze!" Kaoru's eyes shone with excitement.

"And did you see how his face scrunched up? So adorable." Kenshin commented.

'Oh crud. They're going to be _those _kind of parents.' Misao thought darkly.

"Kenshin, would you like to hold him?" He looked almost painfully at his son. He ached to hold him, but what if he hurt the boy? Kenshin would never forgive himself if that happened.

"I-I might hurt him Kaoru."

"Kenshin," Kaoru gently chided, "what are you going to do? Not hold him forever because you might hurt him? Because I am telling you right now, I will not be the only one picking him up to take care of him. Got it?!"

"Oro! Yes, ma'am!" Kenshin stretched his arms out to take his son. His grin nearly split his face when the baby gurgled contently.

"Aww, he likes you anata."

"Yeah, he seems to, doesn't he?" Kenshin whispered. At hearing his father's voice so close, the baby finally opened its eyes to reveal sparkling irises the same shade as its mother's.

"Kaoru, look! He has your eyes!"

"Baka. All babies have blue eyes at first."

Kenshin smiled at her.

"Well then, I hope he'll continue to have your beautiful eyes." Kaoru blushed and ducked her head.

"Mou Kenshin." Kenshin chuckled, then cleared his throat nervously.

"Ah, Kaoru. You weren't really serious about me sleeping in Yahiko's room were you?"

Kaoru smiled sweetly. "We'll see Kenshin. We'll see."

Kenshin groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I'm so evil to Kenshin. :)

This is my first time writing a kissing scene, but my cousin assured it me it was acceptable. (So blame her if you don't like it. :)

I updated my web site! Please go check it out! Just click on the link on my bio page.

Just wanted to let you know I'm going to be taking a short break from my story, but I WILL continue. Okay?

**RECOMMENDED FANFIC: **"Angels Don't Cry" by Prudence-chan Short, sweet, a little sad at first. And did I mention that it was short? :P

**MY REVIEWERS**

_**mediaminer**_

_Little Tennyo: _Hey! I finally got to read your review! :) Thanks for pointing that out to me, unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it. It's mediaminer's fault. I tried resubmitting the chapters that were screwed up so hopefully that might help. :) Thanks for reviewing.

_**fanfiction**_

_unkown beedee: _Thanks. :)

_sanomegumifreak: _I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job. I am trying to keep them at least slightly in character. :) I have one more scene for Y/T fluff, I hope I can think of more as I go. It will be awhile before I get to REAL S/M fluff, but hopefully it will be worth it. :)

_EvilPinkFuzzleofDoom not logged in: _Well, I don't think its that good, but I'm glad you do. :) Aww, you're going to recommend it? That's so sweet. :) And I think you did spell it right. :)

_StoryWeaver1: _I like to give credit where credit is due. I'm glad you're not upset about it. :) Yeah, I wish Kaoru was there too. She'd have a field day. (Of course she and Meg would probably break out into a cat fight. :)

_chibi-yumi: _I'm so honored that you chose my story for your first Sano/Meg reading. :) They really are a cool couple. :) I hope I did alright with A/M here. :)

_cool: _You have such a nice easy pen name. :) Me too. :) Okay I will.

_sabella/pan: _Congratulations on your win! :) Yeah, but unfortunately I don't think Megumi would change her attitude toward Kaoru even after this eye-opener. She likes to tease Kaoru too much. :) Thank you for the compliment. I keep trying to improve. :) I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be entering the contest. I can't think of anything winter-based. :( (And I've thought of about five stories since I first heard about the competition.

_mushi-azn: _Yet again I took a long time updating. Sorry! I mentioned Sayo because I needed someone to make Meg jealous. :) Glad you liked the chap. :)

_Zerianyu:_ Oh! Cool you checked out my site. :) I added a Ranma ½ section in case you're into that. :) No stories yet though. :( I like some alternate pairings. Ken/Misao, Sou/Misao, and Sano/Kaoru are my fave. But I can't stand some others like Aoshi/Meg and Enishi/Kaoru. I read a Saito/Tokio pairing once! I liked it too. :) Unfortunately I can't remember the name right now. :(

_WorthlessShadow: _And what GOOD cookies they were too. :) Yeah, I like twisting things a little. My brother gets so mad at me when I do that. :)

_Galadriel Hermione Potter: _Well, I don't know. _Is_ this as long as last time? (Scratches head). Hmm. Well, I'm sorry if it is. :)

Thank you all for your reviews. :)

My shout-out list( **author alerts and favorites**): Box Turtle, chmsweety, Shade16, Zerianyu, Setzu, MysticalElfGoddess, Kaoru4, Scented Candles, Stardust Angel2, MoodSightEyes, Story Weaver1, sabella/pan, Miko Kagome Archer, Horosha no Kage, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, are-en1, Julie7, Phoenix Rises, Vision2, ixchen, K1dgey, sataness-ov-desire, whitesparkles99, Minni May Yukibara, gaby (hyat, SailorNeo, CEEGEE, Midnight Unicorn, TanukiGirl22, Lyphta, Miko no Kokoro, tvsweetie, Night Imp, Selena Maxwell, ElvenYoukai, Michelena Steel, glasclach, wELcoMe2mYLiFe, Prince Aoshi, CelestialFire490, koorime-princess12, XxSilentxDreamerxX, The Monster in your Dreams, Wren Yang, horse-crazy-gurl, unknown beedee, swimchick1614, sold my soul for cheese-cake, jmj102, violetjewelz, RedAndBlackDragon, rd4everanime, Reignashii, Prometheus Unbound, LeyaBabe, CrypticMaidenRK, WorthlessShadow, roxygrlygoddess, Sapphirefoxgirl, reBeCCa no SeKaI, AngelBabie4u, Kodora Fairy, pyramidgirl89, aznangel91, Lady Katherine2, Bushido2, Time Mistress, kakashi-fan


	9. Chapter nine

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap: 9

Many thanks to my beta-readers **Pinay Tiger **and **Night Imp**.

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.:)

* * *

Sano knocked on the door of the temporary quarantine. A very tired looking Megumi opened the door.

"Hey kitsune," Sano grinned, "the kids and I decided you've been in here too long and need a break. We're going down to the creek for a bath and thought you might like to join us. The girls especially want to learn more about the onna-sensei." Megumi crossed her arms and tossed her hair. A bath did sound nice, but not around such a perverted pea-brain.

"I suppose you expect me to bathe with you?" Sano smirked.

"Actually, the girls and boys bathe in separate areas. But," he added in a deeper voice. "I'd be willing to accept your offer." Megumi narrowed her eyes.

"Baka," she muttered hotly. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Hey," Sano touched her arm. "I'm just worried about you. You've been working practically since we got here."

"Well I can't just leave these people," she made a sweeping gesture toward the patients. "Some of them are very close to death. I have to stay with them until Toki-kun gets back with the medicine."

"I'll watch them," Sano offered without hesitation. Surprise was evident on Megumi's face, she wasn't used to him volunteering to help without prompting from others. And so swiftly too.

"That's very kind of you Sano but I'm afraid I can't let you do that. What if you catch the fever? You interact with the others so much you could easily spread it to them." And though she wouldn't admit it even to herself, it would upset her to see him sick.

"Well you can't just stay here and work yourself to death!" Sano whispered fiercely. Megumi put a hand to her head in a weary manner.

"Sano I appreciate your concern. I promise when Toki-kun gets back I'll take a break." She stopped for a second. "Hey, wait a minute. Why am I making promises to you? I have sick patients to take care of. Out! Out!" Megumi shoved him outside then leaned against the door after she slammed it behind him. Stupid man, getting her all confused and saying things she didn't mean. After all, only friends made promises like that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well," Sano grinned and scratched his head to cover his embarrassment. "I guess that's that." Souji cocked his head and wrinkled his brow.

"Is everything okay? She seemed kinda mad," he whispered softly. Sano grimaced, in his opinion Souji's mother was a little too strict concerning the boy's discipline. As a result he was unusually skittish and often thought people were "mad" whenever they raised their voice.

"Eh, don't worry about it kid." Sano picked the boy up and set him on his shoulders. "Kitsune usually gets grumpy when she's tired, it'll pass." Sayo tossed her head haughtily.

"If you ask me she was very rude and ungrateful." She couldn't understand how anyone in their right mind would refuse time spent with the great Sagara Sanosuke.

"She's just tired because she's overworked herself." It had become obvious to him that Sayo was jealous of Megumi. And even though Sano still wasn't positive, he thought it _might _have something to do with the crush the girl had on him. Yes, Sano was more observant than many people gave him credit for and thusly had noticed her infatuation.

Sometimes Sano wondered why he hadn't fallen for someone like Sayo. She was cute, cheerful, albeit sometimes annoying and she obviously liked him.

But _no_, he had to lose his heart to a beautiful, intelligent, _frustrating_ doctor who was too classy for street trash that wouldn't even have a last name if they were still in the Tokugawa era. 'Yep, you sure know how to screw you're life up Sano.'

Such thoughts depressed him though, and he would rather think of more cheerful things. Such as how much Souji looked up to him. Having been associated by such powerful people as Kenshin and his taichou this was the first time he had ever experienced the feeling for himself and he had to admit it was quite pleasant.

It was also a heavy responsibility and he discovered, partly, why the two of them were often so serious. Sano wondered, idly, if this was what fatherhood felt like. He had never considered having children before and he knew that far more work was involved than what he had put in during the last few days. Still the thought of helping a child learn right from wrong, of seeing unmarked joy on it's face and knowing _he _put it there gave Sano such a feeling of excitement and contentment that he had never expected.

Maybe some day . . .

'Right,' Sano thought bitterly. 'You have _so _much to offer a child. And women are just lining up at the chance to start a family with you. Feh.'

So much for cheerful thoughts, Sano thought with a rueful grin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi sighed as she attended to her current patient, a little girl who was clearly not going to make it. There was nothing for Megumi to do but make the girl as comfortable as possible and prepare herself for losing a patient.

Megumi rolled her head from side-to-side, trying to work the kinks out her neck before she got up to change the water for the cooling cloths. Each day Sano and a few of the boys would bring fresh water from the creek for the patients and older villagers to use.

Before he left Japan, Sano _would _help others, but it was always in a big way. Like when he had left for Kyoto to help Kenshin. But know he was thoughtful of _little _things too, and more courteous in general. It was just more evidence that the irresponsible teenager was gone and had matured into a man she couldn't help but be proud of.

The children in the village adored him, Souji even tried to copy his every move.

A grin tugged at Megumi's lips when the thought hit her that he had the potential to make a good father. That was such a strange thought – Sano being a father. He would probably be starting a family soon, considering that he seemed more settled now. Megumi found herself disturbed by this idea, much to her annoyance.

'What should I care what he does,' she thought with a vicious twist to a wet cloth. 'It's not as if I haven't received a few proposals myself.' Somehow though, all her suitors seemed to come up short, or she would use her dedication to her job as an excuse to refuse them.

Megumi sighed and ran a hand through one boy's sweaty hair, she really hoped Toki got back with the medicine soon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi worked to repress an open smirk. Either the person behind him was a fellow traveler and so he didn't _care _that he could be heard a mile away, or he was a very inept thief.

Had Aoshi been a gambling man he would have wagered on the latter. He waited until the man was close behind him before turning around to face him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" An amused glint flashed through the ninja's eyes as the man visibly startled.

"Uh, hand over all your money and food. And don't try anything funny 'cause I have a knife!" The thief fumbled with the folds of his gi to pull out a small dagger with a trembling hand. Aoshi wanted to roll his eyes. The man didn't even deserve to be _called _a thief.

"That's nice," Aoshi removed his blades from their sheath to hold them in front of him. "But I have two." He turned the handles over, observing the kodachi with what appeared to be an admiring gaze.

"It's been some time since I've tested their sharpness. Perhaps you would like to volunteer?" The man's breath hitched in his throat as he felt cold steel touch his skin.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "No?" Sweat trickled down the man's face as he choked in his attempt to speak.

Aoshi removed his sword from the man's neck. "You aren't even worth my time. Leave now." The man tripped backwards and ran like he had never ran before, leaving Aoshi to calmly resheath his kodachi and resume his course.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eventually Aoshi came across Toki and his friends transporting the medicine. Toki waved to him.

"Hello friend, you know it isn't very safe to travel this road alone. There some very unsavory characters looking to take advantage of others."

Aoshi nodded, "I already ran into one man who looked like he was at the losing end of a previous . . . meeting."

Toki smiled, "I never said they were smart. Forgive me for being rude, I should have introduced myself sooner. My name is Etsuko Toki."

"Shinomori Aoshi."

"May I ask in what direction you are heading?"

"Akayama." Toki's face brightened.

"Well that's the same direction we're heading in. Are you one of Megumi-chan and Sano's friends?" Aoshi was loathed to be called "friends" with those two idiots - especially Sagara - but nodded his head anyway.

"Yes, I know them."

"Then I thank you for your assistance, it is much appreciated." Aoshi nodded his head in response. Toki cleared his throat. He hadn't thought Megumi's friend would be so intimidating.

"It's very important that we get this medicine to the sick as quickly as possible. Do you mind if we continue with out stopping to rest for the night?"

"No."

"Not very talkative is he?" one boy whispered to Toki. The doctor simply shushed him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toki had to laugh at his arrogance by the time he stumbled into Akayama. He had been worried that Aoshi might not make it traveling all night, but the tall man looked like he could do it all over again if need be, while _he _could barely stand in one spot with out falling over. He waved over to Yamada when she came out to greet them.

"Shinomori-san, this is Yamada-san. She can show you where you'll be staying and where they need your help." It occurred to Toki as he weaved a path over to the quarantine, that any observers were probably shocked at his unusually rude behavior. But at the moment he didn't care about anything except getting the medicine to the patients then falling into his futon. Which was why he was a little upset to find Megumi asleep. Well he was just going to have to wake her up; no way was he going to administer all of the medicine on his own.

"Megumi-chan?" He shook her gently. "Megumi-chan wake up." Megumi's eyelids fluttered and she mumbled Sano's name. Toki grinned, he would definitely tease her about that later.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just an old friend calling you to work." Megumi yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Toki-kun?"

"Hey, sleepy-head," he smiled at her. "I need your help in administering the medicine to our patients. And then-" His sentence was broken by a yawn. "Then I'm going to bed. By the way, we met your friend Shinomori-san on our way back here." Megumi stilled for a moment, then went back to preparing the medicine.

"Aoshi-san is merely an acquaintance." Aoshi was a living reminder of her horrible past. The fact that he had held her captive to work for the man she hated with all her being didn't help her opinion of him either. Toki sensed it was a sensitive subject and muttered an apology before carrying on with his work.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi was used to being stared at, but still found himself tiring of it rather quickly today. Many villagers had given him curious smiles that quickly turned into miffed expressions when he just ignored them. If only Misao was here then things might be different. He was a warrior and didn't deal well with the niceties of society.

Aoshi chastised himself for thinking of Misao, barely 24 hours out of her presence and he was already mulling over the little spitfire. Perhaps Jiya was right and he did care for her in ways that he didn't want to admit to. Ways that weren't befitting of a man who had known and helped raise her since she was born.

Aoshi turned when he felt more eyes boring into the back of his head. He surprised to find it was Sanosuke instead of another curious villager.

Sano crossed his arms. "Been awhile hasn't it?" Aoshi raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out where he could possibly be going with this. He didn't think the man was one for small talk.

"Look," Sano continued, "it's great that you're helping these people and everything. But if you hurt Megumi while we're here -"

"I never hurt Megumi-san."

"Well, you certainly didn't help her when Kanryuu hurt her. You even brought her back when she tried to escape!"

"It wasn't my job to help or care about her. But," he added as Sano's eyes started to burn. "I do regret my actions."

"How nice," Sano's voice was hard. "I guess that's how you're able to live with yourself."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sano clicked his teeth together and turned sharply on his heel.

"Follow me, you might as well do some good while you're here."

* * *

That was a little on the short side, wasn't it? Hm. Sorry.

I know Aoshi doesn't call Jiya by that name, but I couldn't think of his real name. All that was coming to mind was Okon and Okuni. (Both females and one's not even from RK!) So I figured I'd stick with Jiya so as not to confuse you. :)

I'm hosting a fanfic challenge/contest on my site. If you're interested it's open until July 1st. You can check out my site for rules. :)

**Recommended Fanfic: **"Fire", "Spark", and "Glow" by Ashfae. This is a series of oneshots that could have been posted as one story, but it's the author's choice, right? Anyway, the first and second chapters are Meg's and Sano's POV's (respectively) about the same day and the third chap is a third person POV about the next day. It's very cool, very sweet, very dramatic, little angsty and _definitely_ worth your time:)

**My Reviewers**

_Lara _- A good point, but personally I think Megumi would have tried to commit suicide when she first started working for him. She _did _try to commit suicide before she knew Kenshin and the others came to save her, but Sano stopped her in time. (So sweet.) One theory I heard as to why she held out so long working for Kanryuu is she was hoping she might find whatever was left of her family. Thanks for your review:)

_Crewel-chan _- Please forgive me if I don't address any of your questions. I don't have access to your review right now, so I am responding to it from memory. Thanks for encouraging me, it's always nice to hear from a fellow SM fan. :) And thanks for the pics. I promise I'll download them on my site, some day. When I get the energy and a faster computer. lol. Thanks for your review:)

_M. Kasshoku _- Wow, another story of mine you read and reviewed! I can't believe it! I felt so happy and wiggly inside when I saw your review. (You know how little kids wiggle in their seat when they're really excited. That's what I mean.) :) I'm glad you like what I'm doing. I wanted to do more for the birth of K&K's baby, but then I reminded myself that this isn't _their _story. So in another one I'll just have to include their thoughts and emotions during the birth. :) I don't think I've ever been an inspiration before. But you don't have to give me credit if you do write it. I've found that once a story is finally finished it has become so much its own creation that it hardly even resembles the original inspiration, so credit isn't really necessary. It was my pleasure to recommend your story, I felt it deserved it. :) Have a good day (night, whatever) and thanks for reviewing:)

_Princess Lady Subaru _- Yep, I plan to keep writing. I think this should be finished in another four to eight chapters. :) And I promise plenty of fluff in between. Thanks for your review:)

_Rivertam_ - Two reviews in one update, I think this is the first time this story has had such an honor. :) Yes, it is funny which is why the creator put it in there I'm sure. :) Thanks for reminding me to continue, I'm glad you like it so much. :)

_Story Weaver1 _- Thank you. I thought I might take a more light-hearted approach to Kenji's birth because next time a write a story with his birth in it I want it to be more serious. I have absolutely no idea what Aoshi thinks about, except fighting and his fallen comrades, so I took some liberties. Who knows, maybe that is what he thinks about. :) Thanks for your review!

_WorthlessShadow _- Okay, here you are. And thanks for your review:)

_sabella/pan _- Much to everyone's relief I'm sure. :) I sent something in? What was it I don't remember. Who won? Have you ever read Samurai Deeper Kyo. It is _very _cool. I think you would like it. (I think that just about any Kenshin fan would like it.) Thanks for your review! You always leave such nice, thoughtful ones. :)

_chibi-yumi _- Thank you:)

_Galadriel Hermione Potter _- Now you don't have to wait any longer. Thanks for reviewing:)

**My shout-out list( author alerts and favorites): **Box Turtle, chmsweety, Shade16, Katrina5, Setzu, MysticalElfGoddess, Kaoru4, Scented Candles, Stardust Angel2, MoodSightEyes, Story Weaver1, sabella/pan, Miko Kagome Archer, Horosha no Kage, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, are-en1, Julie7, Phoenix Rises, Yukimaru, Vision2, La Magdalena, ixchen, K1dgey, sataness-ov-desire, anime-lover93, Mystique1909, Pinay Tiger, whitesparkles99, Minni May Yukibara, gaby (hyat, SailorNeo, CEEGEE, Cursed Lone Wolf, TanukiGirl22, Lyphta, Miko no Kokoro, tvsweetie, Night Imp, Anarane221, EverKitsune, Princess Lady Subaru, x.Miserable.Bliss.x, evilteddybear, Michelada, glasclach, xh3LLox, Prince Aoshi, Elowen Elrondion, koorime-princess12, XxSilentxDreamerxX, The Monster in your Dreams, MeMyselfandI3737, Wren Yang, horse-crazy-gurl, unknown beedee, swimchick1614, TinyTerry, ash211, sold my soul for cheese-cake, jmj102, violetjewelz, RedAndBlackDragon, rdeveranime, Reignashii, Mistress de Winter, LeyaBabe, CrypticMaidenRK, WorthlessShadow, roxygrlygoddess, Sapphirefoxgirl, AngelBabie4u, angelic-kuti, Kodora Fairy, pyramidgirl89, aznangel91, animeinsomniac, Lisica, Via x Infinito, devilish angel 4eva, royal blueKitsune, upsidedownfrown, vixenia, Strawberry'd, Emyralld, DiDiHoney, De Lazy Lime, starmelody, dubious, Lady Katherine2, Time Mistress, kakashi-fan, Bushido2, animelover222222, Starr Stealer, Jessica88

**I appreciate your encouragement. :)**


	10. Chapter ten

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap: 10 (I finally reached the double digits!)

Many thanks to **Night Imp **and **Pinay Tiger **for being my beta-readers. You should check out their stories!

Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

Kenshin stared, entranced by brilliant blue eyes. Said blue eyes, in turn seemed to be mesmerized by his violet ones.

"Kenshin?" The man turned his head over his shoulder to look at his wife. Kaoru smiled tenderly at her two favorite red-heads. "Koishii, you need to go now."

Kenshin looked down at his son and sighed. "I know, but I don't want to leave." Kaoru gave him a sympathetic smile and traced a finger along his scarred cheek.

"I don't want you to either. But the sooner you go, the sooner you will come back to us." Kenshin handed his son to Kaoru, then got up to grab his bag.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hold Kenji until we get to the edge of town." Kaoru nodded and handed the boy over. They stepped out of their room to find Yahiko waiting impatiently.

"Finally! What is taking you so long, Kenshin? It's not as if we're never coming back."

'You try leaving two of the best things that ever happened to you after your whole life screwed up and see how fast you move.' Kenshin grumbled internally.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsubame had come over to see Yahiko off. Misao decided to tag along because she had nothing else to do. Kenshin was so concentrated on Kenji that Kaoru had to steer him out of potential harm several times.

"Kenshin?" He looked up when he heard Kaoru's soft voice. "We're out of town now. The rest of us should head back." Kenshin looked around him to see that they were indeed out of town and were surrounded by trees.

"Oh, of course." He pressed a kiss on his son's tiny hand then touched his forehead against the baby's for a long moment, content to breath in his scent. "Misao-dono, would you hold Kenji, please?" Kenshin tugged on Kaoru's hand when she looked at him questioningly. "I want to say goodbye to you in private," he whispered with a mischievous smile. Kaoru blushed and followed him.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Those two are so pathetic. You'd think they'd have it out of their system by now."

"I think it's sweet," Tsubame spoke up.

"Eh? Well . . . I guess." Yahiko agreed gruffly. "In a sickening, tooth-decaying kind of way."

"Ne, Yahiko-kun. Don't you want to say goodbye, too?" Yahiko raised an eyebrow.

"To busu? Well, I guess when she returns, but it would seem odd to get all mushy like that." Tsubame frowned then gave him that sweet smile that always made him incredibly nervous.

"I meant to me. To each other."

"Uh . . ." Yahiko uttered u, then his eyes rounded in understanding. "_Oh_. Yeah. . ." He scratched his head, unsure of himself. They both blushed when Tsubame grabbed his hand and bowed her head.

"W-will you think of me while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will." Tsubame lifted her head to reveal her now completely red face. She seemed to contemplate something briefly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Yahiko's, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. Yahiko wasn't the only one who was surprised. Misao's eyes were the size of saucers and she was having a hard time keeping her mouth closed.

'No way. That brat's only twelve and he already gets a kiss? I'm eighteen and I've _never _had one.' Misao looked down at Kenji and sighed. 'I've reached a new level of pathetic.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin stopped behind a tree, then turned to face Kaoru. He traced a rough finger along the curve of her cheek. "I'm going to miss your smile while I'm gone."

Kaoru smiled coyly, "Is that the only thing you're going to miss?" Kenshin shook his head and buried his face in her hair.

"You know it's not." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Kaoru brought a hand up to grip the back of his gi.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kenshin." Kenshin lifted his head up when he felt liquid drop onto his skin.

"I know it's selfish, but please don't cry koishii. I can't stand to see you cry." He brushed his lips against her wet eyelashes, then lowered his face to kiss her. "Please." Kaoru's grip on Kenshin's gi tightened with the force it took to keep her emotions under control. Kenshin leaned back to brush noses with Kaoru.

"I want you to take care of yourself and let your body heal while I'm gone." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mommy."

"I'm serious."

"I promise you I will." Kaoru laid her head on her husband's strong chest. "You be careful too." Kenshin rubbed the top of her head with his chin.

"I promise." They continued to hold each other as the breeze played with the edges of their clothes and hair. Kenshin reluctantly pulled away. "We should leave before it gets too late." They headed back hand-in-hand, arriving just in time to see Tsubame pull away from Yahiko.

"Ooh. Yahiko-chan's got a girlfriend," Kaoru taunted with a grin. Yahiko turned beet red. "Sh-shut up!" Misao decided to join in on the fun.

"Though why any girl would want such a brat is beyond me." Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Tsubame-chan definitely has her work cut out keeping him in line."

"U . . ." was all a blushing Tsubame could manage.

"Like being violent, ugly women is any better!" Yahiko yelled.

"_Ugly_?" Both women snapped.

"I'll show _you _ugly." Kaoru started to roll back her sleeve. Kenshin held her back.

"Maa, koishii. Remember your promise." Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"_Fine_." Kenshin wrapped an arm around her and gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're beautiful." Kenshin whispered, causing Kaoru to blush and smile.

"I'll see you soon Misao-dono, Tsubame-chan. Take care." Kenshin and Yahiko waved goodbye then turned to leave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sano-nii, look!" Sano set down the buckets of water and knelt down to observe the flowers Souji was so excited about. "It's late for flowers to be blooming." Sano smiled down at the small boy.

"Then I guess they're special flowers." The boy reached out to pluck a few of the delicate blooms.

"I bet mama would like some." Souji looked up at the young man beside him. "I think Takani-sensei would too." Sano inclined his head in agreement.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Souji handed him a small bunch of flowers.

"You should give them to her." Sano shook his head.

"Nah. It'd probably be better if you gave them to her." Souji furrowed his brows.

"You do not like Takani-sensei?" Sano laughed.

"I do, but she doesn't like _me _very much." Sano raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and motioned for Souji to continue.

"She smiles more when you're around and she's always looking at you." Well this was new. "Really? Anything else?" Sano asked eagerly.

"She has a nickname for you! Don't people give others they like nicknames?" Sano stared at him for a moment then laughed loudly.

"I've never thought of it that way before. Thanks, Souji-chan." He ruffled the boy's dark hair affectionately. "Heh. Well, I guess I've done stupider things in the past," he admitted while grabbing the flowers from Souji.

"May I have some water?" Souji asked, pointing at a bucket.

Sano nodded, "you've been awfully thirsty lately."

"My throat feels hot." Sano's eyebrows drew together and he reached over to feel Souji's forehead.

"_You_ feel hot." He picked up the buckets after Souji drank his fill. "Come on, we should get you out of the cold."

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mommy! Look what I got you!" Souji held his flowers out proudly.

"How pretty. Thank you sweety." Yuka leaned down to kiss him. "Oh you feel warm." She looked at Sano with accusing eyes. "How could you keep him out in this cold when he isn't feeling well?" Sano held his hands up in defense.

"I brought him back as soon as I found out. Honest!"

"It's okay mommy. I don't feel that bad," Souji protested.

"Well I still want you to go inside and have one of the doctors check you out. I trust you wouldn't mind helping with that?" Yuka asked Sano critically. Clearly, her first impression of him hadn't improved any. Sano turned and left to do her bidding, grumbling all the way. It wasn't his fault Souji was sick! And even though he felt bad for unknowingly keeping Souji out in the cold while he wasn't feeling well, Sano _had _brought the boy back as soon as he found out.

"Kitsune." Sano kept his voice low in consideration for the sick patients. Toki walked out with a smile on his face.

"Sagara-san, is there something I can help you with?" Sano jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Souji-chan isn't feeling well and his mom wanted you to check on him."

"I see." The doctor's eyes briefly flicked down to observe the bunch of flowers in the other man's hand. Toki walked past Sano to hide the knowing smile growing on his face. "Megumi-chan is in the back." Sano turned in surprise to see Toki smirking at him from the doorway. "I just thought you might like to know," he added before walking out.

Sano stare dumbly after him for a moment before walking to the back and knocking on the door. "Kitsune?" he called softly. After receiving no answer to the next two calls, he opened the door. He smiled softly when he saw Megumi sleeping at the low table, her head pillowed on one of her arms. Once again she had worked until she had collapsed from exhaustion, as was evidenced by the various bowls, herbs, and papers scattered about the table.

Sano picked up a blanket and gently laid it over the sleeping doctor. "Megumi you really gotta start taking better care of yourself." He looked at the flowers in his hand, then set them down next to her head. "Heh. Its just as well, I never would have had the guts to give them to you if you were awake." He placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before getting up. He paused in the doorway to bid her a quiet goodnight then continued on.

Megumi waited until after he was gone to open her eyes and touch the flowers in confusion. "Sano . . ."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin reached down to pick up another stick for the fire. 'We made better time than I thought we would. We'll probably reach Akayama by mid-morning, early afternoon at the latest.' He stopped and sighed. What he _really _wanted to do was turn around and head back home. It was funny how quickly he had become attached to the dojo. Even before he returned from Kyoto, he had subconsciously regarded it as his home. Kenshin smiled then; no it wasn't really the dojo he thought of as home, it was Kaoru. Most people seemed to be under the impression that he held their little surrogate family together, but he knew better. Wherever Kaoru went, he would follow and he would be happy.

'But you aren't going back home,' he told himself sternly. 'You're going to help those villagers, just as you promised.' He tensed for a moment when he felt the presence of a stranger, then silently proceeded to the camp he and Yahiko had made. His eyes darkened and his hand automatically reached for the hilt of his sword when he saw a man coming up behind Yahiko.

Yahiko turned around and stared at the scruffy looking man. "Something tells me you aren't here for the company."

"Heh. You are very observant for someone so young. Well then, I'll get right to the point." He flashed his knife, learning from his experience with Aoshi to have it out and ready ahead of time. "Just hand over all of your money and food, and I won't hurt you." He reached out to swipe at Yahiko. Yahiko easily knocked the knife out of the man's hand, then landed a hit to the man's head, effectively knocking him down.

Yahiko turned and beamed at Kenshin when he heard the man walk toward him. "He went down easily." Kenshin smiled and inclined his head.

"You have improved." He looked down at the fallen man who was whimpering like a baby. "I would turn you into the authorities, but they are too far away." He glared at him coldly. "So instead I will tell you to stop terrorizing innocent people. And if I ever find out that you still are, I _will _turn you in. No matter how far away we are. Do you understand?"

The man nodded as rapidly as his aching head allowed. After having his face smashed in, being threatened at sword-point, taken down by a runt, and encountering a man with the scary, scary eyes all in the course of a week, he was starting to think stealing was to dangerous of a career anyway.

"Do you need help tending to your wounds?" The man stared at Kenshin and slowly shook his head. He had just attacked these people and the guy was offering to help him? He just couldn't figure the red-head out.

Kenshin nodded his head sharply, "then I suggest you leave." Once again the man found himself running as fast as he could.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi studiously paid attention to making sure the creases in the paper crane were folded correctly. Not an easy task considering the paper was small and his hands were large. Once finished he handed the crane to the girl sitting next to him. "Thank you Aoshi-nii!" She smiled brightly.

"Make me on too!" Souji tugged on Aoshi's coat. Aoshi nodded and set to the task of making another crane.

Megumi paused on her way over to their temporary residence to observe Aoshi. Seeing him listen patiently to children's chatter would have been on her "highly unlikely" list, had she ever thought about it. Yet here he was, doing just that. Megumi smirked, he was probably used to it from the weasel girl.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Aoshi had felt Megumi's eyes boring in to him for the past minute. Megumi was more startled than she should have been, considering she knew how observant Aoshi was. Megumi wore the closest thing to a genuine smile she ever had around the man.

"I was just thinking, that you seem to be good with children." She paused briefly. "I had not expected that." Perhaps the heartless monster she once knew _had _changed. Changed into a man who regretted his past mistakes and made up for them the best way he knew how; just like Kenshin.

Aoshi looked off to the ending sunrise on the horizon. His mind absently noted the sound of the doctor's footsteps as she walked off. The comment had reminded him of a conversation he had had with Kenshin a few years ago.

The female members of the Oniwabanshuu had gone to town with Kaoru and Megumi for a "girls day out." Aoshi had stayed back at the dojo when Ayame and Suzume had asked him to play with them. Kenshin watched as the ninja made paper cranes for the two girls and smiled his Rurouni grin.

_"You are good with children." _Aoshi simply continued on, showing none of the pride or softness one usually did when paid such a compliment.

_"I used to make them for Misao._" Kenshin noticed that a ghost of a smile played on Aoshi's face when he said this.

_"You care for her."_

"_I helped raise her." _

_"Is that all?" _Aoshi didn't answer his question. "_Misao-dono is no longer a child."_

Kenshin hadn't said anything more after that. But what he had said was true. Though she still held her child-like enthusiasm for life, she had matured into a courageous, intelligent woman who could stay level-headed in a stressful situation. Kaoru's labor being a case-in-point.

Perhaps it was time he learned Misao's feelings on entering a relationship. He knew she wouldn't wait forever, already she had stopped chasing him. But the fact that she remained by his side gave him hope. Aoshi mentally nodded to himself. Yes, as soon as he got back he would talk to Misao.

His face remained unchanged, yet his heart remained lighter than it had in years.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi set up her futon, then situated her vase of flowers in such a way that she could look at them as she drifted of to sleep. It was yet another mystery in Sano's increasingly odd behavior.

She watched Sayo as she changed into her yukata. She was the only one still sleeping, everyone else had started their day. So Megumi was left alone to think.

It was clear that the young girl had an infatuation, Megumi refused to call it love, on Sano. Yet, she didn't know if the feelings were reciprocated. Yes, he smiled and joked with her, yet he did the same Kaoru. And she knew he didn't feel _that _way about her. She was just his friend, his jou-chan. Yet Megumi couldn't stop the nagging thought that Sayo and Kaoru were the kind of women Sano deserved, _needed_.

Women who were pure and cheerful and could offer comfort. Not women who were stained with blood and had a heavy heart that needed comforting itself.

Not a woman like Megumi.

At times like these she would remind herself that he had saved her, so he must have seen something in her. But he hated her so much back then, she could see it, _feel _it. Sometimes she felt the only reason he saved her was because Kenshin was there, and he wouldn't have been happy that Sano had let her kill herself. But if that was the case then Kenshin could have just as easily saved her.

But he didn't. He just stood in the doorway, blocking Kaoru and Yahiko from getting in in one of his rare, authoritative moments. He had allowed Sano to grab the blade, to injure himself, to yell at her. Sano had yelled at her how stupid she was for trying to kill herself after all their hard work.

And maybe that was the reason, he didn't want to see his hard work amount to nothing. Or maybe he didn't like seeing people commit suicide. Who knew? Only Sano did.

She _did _know that Sano didn't hate her know. He tolerated her and argued with her. They were friendly arguments, yes, but still, it wasn't what she wanted.

She _wanted _to laugh with him. Like Sayo and Kaoru did. And even Kenshin and Yahiko.

She wanted to comfort him when he got that sad, lost look in his eyes.

She wanted the right to care for his injuries as more than just a doctor.

But she knew it was impossible. And it hurt.

'That's right,' Megumi smiled bitterly. 'You always were one to reach for the stars. Only it looks this time the star burned you back.'

* * *

I know they probably didn't know that stars were hot at that time, but let's just pretend. Okay?

The above conversation between Aoshi and Kenshin really _did _take place. I don't know the episode title or number, but it was in the last year. Aoshi, Okon, and Omasu had come up to retrieve Misao. He stayed back while the women went out for the day. (And Yahiko and Sano got into all sorts of trouble following the women around because they were jealous that the women got to eat at a good restaurant without inviting them.) :)

Shameless plug: I posted a S/M one-shot entitled "I Miss You". Check it out if you want to. :)

**RECOMMENDED FANFIC: **"Closing the Distance" by Aku-Ai. Sano gets sick. Megumi takes care of him. What's not to like about that:)

_**My Reviewers**_

_lucerito-del-alma: _Thank you for being my 100th reviewer! I'm glad you like this story so much. :)

_Devin:_ I like your e-mail address. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Zelianyu (Aka Zerianyu): _Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened to your account. What story deal? Do you mean the contest. Ah, it's finished now. Maybe I'll try it again some other time, since no one entered anything. Thanks for your review. :)

_M.Kasshoku: _Darn! You just made it tougher on me you know that? I hadn't thought about further interactions between the three. I knew it was going to happen, I just hadn't _thought _about it. (I'm always doing stupid stuff like that.) Well, thanks for making me notice anyway. :) I'm glad you think I have a good grasp of his personality. (Because I find myself floundering when it comes to writing him.) Thanks for letting me know what Aoshi calls Okina. (I knew it wasn't Jiya, I just couldn't remember what he _did _call him. And I had no access to such info.) Thanks for your review. :) I always look forward to them. :)

_EvilPinkFuzzle_:My cousin likes your user name. :) Well, an unpleasant doesn't sound very good, so I guess I'll update. Thanks for your review. :)

_Story Weaver1: _Yeah, he probably did, even if he didn't know who Aoshi was. :) I don't really think it is either, but I was keeping in mind that their previous experiences with Sano mostly consisted of him acting very irresponsibly. At that time, he was still too much of a kid himself. (But in his defense, if he ever became a father, he probably would've straightened up soon enough.) Thanks for reviewing my one-shot. Now that I think about, Kenshin having a job is kind of strange. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for your review. I always look forward to them. :)

_Shadow Koneko:_ You have such a pretty name. :) Thanks for your review. :)

_WorthlessShadow: _Oh, your welcome. No need to thank me. :) I have a question, in your reviews lately. You've been ending them with "I" Is there a reason for that? Just curious. Thanks for your review. :)

_Rivertam: _Thanks for your review. :)

_mangamaniac_: Well, its my interpretation of it (for this story.) I've never seen anything official containing Kenji's birth. No, leprosy kills you _very _slowly, its a horrible disease that rots your skin. And it's highly contagious. They have medication for it now, but I don't know about back then. Small pox would have been good, but I don't know if they had it over there. Thank you for your reviews. :)

_Lara: _I understand. Yes, I have more SM stories planned. Did you review my one-shot? Well if that was you thank you. And thanks for your review of this story too. :)

_Crewel: _No need to thank me. Just doing my job as a writer. :) Updating that is. And if your referring to the fact that I had a little more Sano/Meg time, well, it _is _their story. lol Sometimes, I seem to forget that. :) Thanks for your review. :)

_Nyako:_ Why thank you. That's very nice of you. :) Thanks for your review. :)

_sabella/pan: _See? I was right. I knew you'd like it. :) Oh, nobody entered my contest, so you don't have to worry about judging anything. Maybe next time. I'm glad you liked the update! Thanks for your review. :)

I'm _sure _somebody asked me what "koishii" means, but I can't find the review. Anyway, it means "darling."

I would like to thank the following people for putting this story on their **favorites list**: Anaii, Box Turtle, Deadmunki, eclectic mermaid, Golden sky, Indy Croft, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Lady Katherine 2, lucerito-del-alma, mangamaniac, Michiru Bautista, mushi-azn, Nyako, Princess Lady Subaru, Rivertam, sabella/pan, Shahrezad1, starmelody, and SweetMisery49. It means a lot to me, especially considering that space is limited.

See you in September!


	11. Chapter eleven

When I first thought of this story, this was going to be the last chapter. (10 chaps plus an epilogue.) But the end is near! One or two more chapters should do it. :)

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap:11

Thank you Night Imp and Pinay Tiger for beta-reading my stories. They do a good job too!

-

It been some weeks since Kenshin and Yahiko had joined the others at Akayama. Kenshin especially had been greeted by much teasing from Sano. He refused to believe Kenshin hadn't fainted during Kenji's birth, no matter how much the other man denied it.

Yuka had developed feelings for an oblivious Kenshin, thinking him the perfect husband for her after seeing how docile he was. Souji developed a bad case of Scarlet Fever.

But most maddening to Megumi was Sano's behavior. She had tried to talk to him about the flowers he gave her, but he had danced around the topic until she finally gave up. Since then Sano had made no more advances and his encounters with her had been awkward, causing Megumi to wonder if she had scared him off. Apparently, discussing matters of the heart was one challenge he wasn't willing and eager to face.

Megumi scowled, it would figure that would be the only thing the baka was afraid of, not counting trains of course. Souji's coughing broke Megumi out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Souji-chan," Megumi tried to soothe him. "You're over here suffering and I'm thinking of my own problems." Souji smiled weakly up at her.

"They're important too," his voice was hoarse from coughing.

"But a doctor is supposed to put her patient first." Megumi held his hand in silence for a few minutes until Souji spoke again.

"Takani-sensei, am I going to die?" Megumi's heart skipped and she squeezed his hand a little too tightly.

"Souji-chan, you shouldn't worry aobut that." Souji smiled weakly.

"I can't think of a better time to worry." Megumi's heart tugged at hearing such a statement from a child. Especially when it was true. Another coughing fit attacked Souji and when it was over Megumi could tell it had worn him out, so she left him to rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi sat out on the front porch, trying to take a break. It was a beautiful autumn day, and Megumi couldn't help but think of the ones who wouldn't enjoy such a day anymore.

"That's a very long face you're wearing Megumi-dono." Megumi started and looked over to see Kenshin sitting next to her.

"Oh Ken-san, I was just thinking. I didn't even notice you sit down." Kenshin nodded in understanding. A heavy silence descended upon the two until Megumi gave a loud sigh in exasperation. "Mou, you're worse than a nosy person. I wish you would just ask your questions instead of playing these little mind games." Kenshin blinked innocently.

"Oro? I had no such intentions, that I did not." Megumi narrowed her eyes, causing him to smile guiltily. "I have an idea, but since you have kindly given me your permission, might I inquire what you were thinking about?" Megumi looked away and started fiddling with her fingers.

"I was just thinking about the day you told me I could atone for my past by saving lives. But I don't seem to have saved very many."

"Ah." The two lapsed into another silence until Megumi sighed again.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? What happened to all of those words of wisdom that you're always giving other people?" Kenshin smiled sadly.

"It is hard to help another in an area that is my own weakness." He shrugged, "all I can do is try to do what Kaoru does and remind you of how much good you've done."

Megumi smiled, "you." Kenshin smiled in return. Megumi bit her lip and softly said Sano's name. Kenshin nodded his head.

"And many others." Megumi looked back at the building behind her.

"But still, it doesn't seem like enough." Kenshin reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"We are not God, Megumi-dono. all we can do is help others the best we can." He looked up and winced in fear when he saw Yuka coming over. "I'm sorry, but I must leave Megumi-dono." He apologized hastily. Megumi held back a snicker.

"Ken-san, why don't you just tell her you're married?"

"I don't want to be presumptuous, Megumi-dono. Yuka-dono just might be a very friendly person." Megumi snorted indelicately.

"Tell that to Sano." She waved a hand, "just go. I'll cover for you." He was gone before she could even look up again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sayo limped over to the house Sano and Aoshi were working on, the handle of the water jug awkwardly clutched in her hand. "Sano-san, Aoshi-san. I brought you some water." She raised the jug up a little for them to see. Sano grinned and jumped down from the roof.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" He took a long swallow and handed it over to Aoshi. "How is Souji doing?" Sayo frowned and looked down at her feet.

"We're not allowed to see him, but Takani-sensei says he isn't doing well." Sano nodded his head in sympathy. He really liked the little guy and hoped Souji got better.

Sayo looked up to see if Aoshi was out of hearing distance and bit her lip guiltily. She felt bad for her nephew, and was aware of the very real danger of him dying. But no matter how hard she tried to stop, she couldn't help but wonder how Sano felt about her. Now standing in front of him and the mention of Megumi's name brought her concern even farther to the front of her mind.

"Sano-san, do you like me?" Sano smiled brightly.

"Of course I do, you're a great girl." Sayo smiled and decided to continue on, encouraged by his statment.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I - Oh . . ." Sano's grin left his face when he realized what she was really trying to ask. "Sayo I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way. I think you're a great friend though." Sayo looked down in dissapointment.

"I . . .was afraid of that. Is it because I'm crippled?" Sano's eyes narrowed in hurt and indignation.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Sayo shook her head.

"I know you like Takani-sensei. And I thought that if I was more perfect like her, you might like me in the same manner."

Sano sighed, "for starters, believe me the fox is far from perfect." He forced back a chuckle at the shocked look on Sayo's face. Obviously she hadn't expected him to be so frank about the woman he loved.

"Second, I may not be the most scrupulous man, but even I know not to two-time women in a serious relationship. Which you both deserve to be in. And third . . ." Sano hesitated, unsure if he wanted to reveal so much of himself.

"You're right, I do love Megumi. I love her in a way that I could never love anybody else." Sano's heart squeezed when he saw the girl's lip tremble. He really hated to see women cry, especially when he was the cause. "I'm sorry," he set a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure -"

"Don't," Sayo's pleading whisper cut him off. "If you're going to tell me that I'll get over it eventually, or that I'll find someone better then I'd prefer you not to say anything." She gave him a wavering smile, "it may make you feel better, but a girl doesn't want to hear that when they're first rejected. And right now, I can't think of any one better than you." Sano squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." A tear finally escaped down Sayo's cheek.

"So am I."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru held up a piece of fabric that was decorated by a winter scene. "What abput this one?" Misao shook her head.

"It's too dark for my skin. If I wore that I'd look like a walking dead person." Misao shot Kaoru a glare when the older woman snickered.

"I'm sorry, I had a sudden mental image." Misao pretended to be angry, but secretly she was glad Kaoru was happy. She had been overwhelmed about how to take care of Kenji and depressed over missing Kenshin so that she hardly ever smiled anymore.

Misao blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. "Mou, I don't think I want to buy kimono material anymore. Let's just go home."

"Oh no you don't. I didn't even want to go to town, but you just had to have material for a kimono. So we're not going back until we get some." Her tirade was cut short when Kenji started fussing. Misao breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it sounds like Kenji needs to be changed." Kaoru took him out of his sling and checked.

"Hm. I guess you're right. Let's change him by the river and then we'll go home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kenshin had first left, Misao had volunteered to change Kenji's diaper. But the novelty quickly wore off and now she wouldn't change them even when threatened by Kaoru. Yet somehow she found herself rinsing out his diaper in the river, per Kaoru's request.

"Mou, I'm not sure which is worse, changing Kenji's diaper or washing it." Kaoru smiled.

"I think it's about even, and make sure you get that completely clean." She pointed a finger at Misao sternly. Misao made a face in response.

Kaoru reached down to nuzzle noses with her son. "Are you ready for some dinner, Kenji?" She reached back to loosen her obi enough to open up her top and put Kenji to her breast. Kenji decided it would be fun to yank on his mom's hair while he nursed.

"Ouch! No, no Kenji-chan. It's not nice to pull mommy's hair." She disentangled his fingers from her hair and he started playing with the edges of her kimono instead. Kaoru smiled softly, caressing his cheek with a finger.

"That's a good boy." Kaoru looked up to see Misao staring intently at her and grinned. "Misao-chan, if you keep staring at me like that I might get funny ideas about you," she teased. Instead of answering, Misao walked over and touched Kenji gently.

"I want to have a baby."

"Women older than you have had children Misao. You aren't running out of time for that."

"But I want more than just a baby. I want a husband and a family. I want love." Misao paused and when she spoke again her voice was unusually subdued. "I've thought alot about it, and I've decided to give up on Aoshi-sama." Kaoru looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure? You don't want to give him another chance?" Misao frowned.

"I've given him plenty of chances. I even kinda backed off this year, in case he needed some space, you know? But he still hasn't said or done anything to indicate he likes me that way."

"I understand." Misao looked up in surprise.

"You aren't going to stare in disbelief or ask me if I'm okay because I'm not acting like myself?"

Kaoru shook her head and smiled. "No, I know it hurts to have to give up on the one you love. If you're absolutely sure you want to move on, I know some young men you could meet. But won't you consider talking to Aoshi-san just one more time?"

"I have talked to him. I'm tired of talking and not getitng any response back. It's like talking to a wall or something."

"It couldn't hurt to try just once more." Misao sighed.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up then I'll try to talk to him again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi had just put on her yukata and was about to wrap the obi around her waist when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see Sano staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Megumi swallowed and clutched a hand at the collar of her yukata, trying ot keep it closed. It was obvious he had just returned from a bathing trip himself as his hair was wet and his shirt was slung around his neck while he waited for his torso to dry.

Even though Megumi had wanted to talk to him earlier, she found herself backing up until she tripped over a rock. By the time she had pulled her self up Sano was in front of her, his palm resting against the tree behind her. Sano raised his hand to touch her cheek and all previous thought fled from Megumi's mind. Instead her thoughts were now occupied by the fact that he was way too close. So close in fact that she could smell his fresh, clean scent, and notice that his eyes appeared darker than usual. She also blamed her sudden difficulty to breath properly on his close proximity.

Sano moved his hand down to getly lift Megumi's chin and just stared into her eyes for a long minute. Seeming to find whatever it was he was looking for, he bent his head to brush his lips against hers. When Megumi made no objections he pressed their lips together more firmly. Megumi sighed softly and laid her free hand on his bare chest. Sano took this as his cue to deepen the kiss and ran his tongue along her lips. The new sensation caused Megumi to wake from her dream world and realize what she was doing.

Swiftly, she pulled her head back and slapped his cheek with such force it caused his head to turn to the side. "How dare you," Megumi accused.

"Don't you dare insinuate that this is all my fault! I gave you a chance to object, but you didn't say anything. And you were just as into that kiss as I was!" Sano's eyes and voice were hard. Megumi shook her head and her bottom lip quivered the slightest bit.

"I won't let you break my heart again!" With that declaration, she shoved Sano away and ran off.

Sano stared after her, imbolized by his confusion. "Again? Wha - Meg wait!"

-

I am not to sure how well I did on the kissing scene. Any comments and (useful) critisism would be much appreciated.

**Recommended Fanfic: **_In My Uncertanty _by _Dyo._ Sano reflects on his feelings for Megumi, with much denial. One-shot.

**MY REVIEWERS**

_SexyBod_ - Woah, what a name. :) Thank you for the words of encouragement! Thank you for reviewing:)

_punKrocKergrl _- Such kind comments, thank you. :" Yeah, when I thought of that little scene it was just too good to pass up. And really I _could _picture them being those kind of parents. (Of course I could picture Misao doing the same thing.) Thanks for the encouragement. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Devin _- Thank you for reviewing:)

_Sailo J-chan aka Luna Weasley _- Thank you. Well, an update is what you get. Thank you for reviewing:)

_lucerito-del-alma - _Well, if you say it's a compliment, then I'll take it as one. :) I'm glad you think he is serious. I'm trying to make this a semi-serious story! Well, I want to include a samll scene with Saito, but it will be minor. Thank you for reviewing:)

_fox-san _- Thank you for reviewing:)

_M.Kasshoku - _Yay! I've converted another reader toward the KK path! j/k Don't worry about it, like I said you made me realize that I would have to write more interaction. You actually helped me because since you brought it to my attention I've been thinking of different scenarios and hopefully the finished product will be better than if I just slapped something together on the spur-of-the-moment. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Story Weaver1 - _Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself when I saw that episode. I was even _more _shocked when he sorta smiled. It was cool, but very unexpected. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Crewel - _Well, although this story is coming near it's end, I'll let you know that I try to update it every two months. Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait and see what the answer is, aren't you:) Hopefully, by the time I have this up, I should have the pics you sent me on my site. Finally! Thank you for reviewing:)

_WorthlessShadow - _I'm glad I'm doing a good job of keeping it all together. That was one of my concerns about this story. Thanks for the words of encouragement. Thank you for reviewing:) (And I'm glad you're review didn't get cut off this time. :)

_Nyako - _You're the second person who has commented on the flower scene. Honestly, I didn't expect ofr it to be an important part of the story, it was just something I threw in. Yes, this is true. :) I liked them too, that's why I put that scene in there. Thank you for reviewing:)

**Thank you to: **Anaii, Box Turtle, Chigau, Deadmunki, eclectic mermaid, Golden sky, Indy Croft, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Lady Katherine 2, lucerito-del-alma, Michiru Bautista, mushi-azn, Nyako, Princess Lady Subaru, Rivert-Spirit, SabellaPan, sakurai9826, Shahrezad1, ShiroiMizuRyuu, starmelody, and SweetMisery49 **for putting this story on their Favorite List.**


	12. Chapter twelve

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me; Chap: 12

This chapter was SO hard to write. -.-

I would like to thank **Night Imp **and **Pinay Tiger **for being so kind as to beta-read all of my stories. (:

-

Kenshin looked up when Megumi rushed past him into the house.

"What's the matter with Takani-sensei?" the little girl he was playing with asked.

"I don't know." He turned and smiled at her. "I'll see if I can make her feel better, okay?"

"I'll go with you!"

"That's kind of you, but I think this is an adult matter." The little girl pouted so, Kenshin couldn't help but agree that he'd let her know if he needed her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin gently rapped his knuckles on the shoji. "Megumi-dono, may I come in?"

"Go away!" Kenshin heard the distinct thud of a hard object being thrown against the shoji. "I never want to speak to another man as long as I live. I never even want to see one again!"

'Oh dear,' Kenshin thought wearily. 'Sano what did you do this time?'

"Megumi-dono, I'm just concerned about your behavior. You seem . . . upset lately."

"If you want to talk to someone talk to that oaf outside and tell him to stop playing with people's emotions." Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin noticed Yuka blatantly listening in to their conversation.

"Megumi-dono, perhaps it would be better if you let me in." Megumi huffed and yanked the shoji open.

"I told you to go away." She leveled a glare at the petite man. Kenshin smiled placidly.

"I know it's hard, but it often helps to talk about what's bothering you."

"I don't want to talk!" Kenshin stepped into the room while Megumi was too busy ranting to notice and closed the shoji.

"Did Sano do something?" Megumi glared at Kenshin and threw her hands up in the air when she realized he was standing in the room.

"Have you even heard a word I've said?"

Kenshin ignored her question. "Has Sano been trying to . . . renew his affections toward you?"

Megumi's face turned red. "How did you - what makes you say that? And what do you mean by 'renew'?" she snapped. "I assure you, there was never any affection displayed by either of us!"

"Really?" Kenshin had a puzzled expression on his face. "You two fought so loudly in public I thought for sure you were trying to cover up something more private."

"What? Why would you think that? Why would you even _bother_ to think of us in that way? Obviously you had too much time on your hands!"

Kenshin looked at her sincerely. "I didn't mean to offend you." Megumi nodded in response to his apology and started pacing in agitation. Finally, she turned toward Kenshin.

"Ken-san when you told Kaoru-san how you felt about her, what did you say? How did you act?"

Kenshin blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, she was the one who confessed her feelings first." Megumi gave him a dry look.

"Did you initiate _any_ of your relationship with her?"

Kenshin looked idignant. "I was the one to proprose! Besides, there's nothing wrong with her taking the first step."

Megumi indulged in a fleeting smirk before pacing again. "So what did you do when you proposed to Kaoru-san? I mean, to show her that you were sincere."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason you are asking me so many personal questions? You usually keep to yourself about such things."

Megumi made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl and clenched his collar in her fists. "Just answer my question!"

"Oro! Yes ma'am!" Kenshin scratched his chin. "Well I asked her if she would like to go on a picnic, just the two of us." Kenshin decided not to mention that the secluded picnic was more for his dignity in case Kaoru turned him down than a romantic gesture.

"So was this picnic just a seized moment of opportunity?" Kenshin shook his head.

"No, I planned everything about it weeks ahead of time."

Megumi wrapped her arms around her body. "I don't know. Maybe it really didn't mean anything."

"Megumi-dono, not every meaningful moment between a couple has to be planned."

"I told you, we aren't a couple!" Megumi clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her mistake.

Kenshin blinked, "so this _is_ aobut you and Sano. Megumi-dono, whatever Sano did to hurt you, I'm sure it wasn't intentional. He may be rough around the edges, but he isn't a malicious person."

"I know that!" Megumi slumped down to the floor and set her chin on her knees. "I don't think talking with you helped at all. I'm more confused now."

Kenshin squatted in front of her. "It might be helpful if you talked to Sano."

"I've already tried, he isn't interested in talking."

"Maybe that's changed," Kenshin touched her hand. "You seem pretty upset about what happened. Sano probably is too." As if on cue, the shoji snapped open to reveal a glowering Sano.

"Speak of the devil," Megumi whispered under her breath. Sano walked over to stand in front of Megumi with his arms crossed.

"I want to know what that scene back at the creek was about." Megumi pointedly ignored him, opting to stare at Kenshin instead. Sano stepped in front of him. "Kenshin has nothing to do with this conversation. It's between you and me." Kenshin stood up to leave.

"Don't be too harsh Sano." Megumi watched in dismay as her shield against Sano's anger walked out the shoji. Megumi nervously jerked her eyes up to meet Sano's stony expression. Sano leaned down until his arms trapped her head on either side and his face was right in front of hers.

"Talk."

Megumi bravely lifted her chin up as her eyes brightened in anger. "You should know by now that intimidating me won't convince me to cooperate any faster." Sano's lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes bored into hers. Finally he sat back.

"Fair enough." He crossed his arms over his chest. "But don't think that'll get you out of talking. What did you mean by agian? I don't remember doing anything to you the first time."

Megumi raised a haughty eyebrow. "Don't you?"

Sano's eye twitched. "I just said I didn't!"

Megumi unconciously fidgeted, darting her eyes to look everywhere but at Sano. Sano was trying to be patient, but it was obvious he was ready to explode again.

"_Well?" _

Megumi finally snapped. "Fine! You want to know why I slapped you? Why I've been so defensive around you? It's because you left!"

"Well I couldn't very well stay with the cops after my head!"

"You could have said something to me!" Megumi stood so she could turn away from Sano. "I didn't presume to think you had any romantic feelings toward me, but I thought we had developed a friendship, however odd it may have been. But when Kaoru was surprised to find out I didn't know you had left, she told me you had already said goodbye to her and Kenshin." She shrugged. "That's when I realized I was only your doctor." Sano's gaze softened and he stood behind her.

"Oh Meg."

Megumi harshly reached out of his reach when he touched her shoulder.

"I didn't tell you my story to gain your sympathy!" she snapped. "You wanted to know what was bothering me, and now you know. I apologize for assuming things about our relationship." Her voice started to waver slightly. "It was very unprofessional of me. It won't happen again."

"You're doing it now!" Sano turned Megumi around and held her shoulders so she was forced to look at him. "I never said I didn't like you!"

Megumi struggled to keep her tears at bay. "Well you certainly don't act like it!"

Sano opened his mouth to retort then closed it, looking as if he was choosing his next words. "You're right," he nodded his head. I should have said goodbye to you. And I was going to." Megumi blinked in surprise.

"So what happened?" Sano smiled sadly.

"Actually I originally planned to ask you to go with me. But when I arrived at the clinic, I saw you talking to same fancy pants man who was making eyes at you. I realized guys like him could give you more than I could ever dream of if I stayed the way I was, especially if I was on the run. That bothered me more than I care to admit even now. So I thought it would be best if I left on my own and became a better man like you deserved, then I would come back someday." Megumi crossed her arms.

"And what if I was married by the time you came back or the police decided you were still worth the trouble of hunitng down?" Sano brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I thought it was worth taking a chance."

"Sano, that is the _lamest _excuse I have ever heard. The next time you lie, try to come up with something more original."

"I'm not lying!" Megumi broke out of his hold and moved to leave. "Why can't you ever trust me Megumi?"

Megumi sighed, her shoulders heaving in the process. "It doesn't really matter now whether or not you're telling the truth. It's too late Sano."

"It doesn't have to be." Sano's voice softened as he spoke. "We're both still unattached. And we're talking about the problem, you _know_ how bad I am at that." He maneuvered around Megumi so that he was standing in front of her again. "We can make this work."

Megumi shook her head mutely.

Sano clutched his hair in frustration. "_Why_? What is it you're so afraid of?"

Megumi shook her head again.

Sano's eyes lightened as he finally understood. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? It's not about your lack of trust in me or missed opportunities, but about your fear."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just let me go."

"I know you've had a hard life."

Megumi looked at him fiercely and jabbed a finger in his face. "You don't know anything about me."

Sano smiled and wrapped a hand around her upraised one.

"I know that even though you have people who care about you, you're still too scared to get close because you're worried you'll lose them - just like you have lost everybody else important to you. I know you were forced to do things you didn't want to do survive. And I know that the past few years have been the best years of your life since you were a child. I know this because I'm the same way."

Sano leaned forward to lean his forehead against Megumi's. "I also know that there are several things I _don't _know about you. But I would like the chance to learn." Megumi swore.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sano lifted his head back to see her lower lip trembling. "Don't tell me you have an aversion to me being nice to you, kitsune," he joked in an attempt to cheer her up.

It didn't work.

"Can't you ever be serious, tori-atama?" Megumi snapped.

Sano sighed. "When I was serious, I made you cry. When I joke, it makes you upset." He brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "What can I do to make you happy?" Megumi finally lost it and crumpled against Sano.

"Y-you shouldn't be concerned about making me happy," she sobbed. "You should be mad at me. Why aren't you mad at me?"

Sano frowned in bewilderment, barely understanding a word she said. "Why should I be mad at you?"

"Because I killed people. I killed your friend! You blamed me for his death."

"Yes I did, but I also blamed Kenshin for my taichou's death until I realized he wasn't like those political leaders who think people are dispensible." He squeezed her shoulders. "You know me kitsune, I oversimplify things when I get angry."

Megumi searched his face, hoping this meant he had forgiven her. "But you were mad at me for making the opium."

Sano sighed. "Yes, I was. I didn't understand you're situation at the time. And I know it was a hard decision to put the hope of seeing your family again before your honor. You could have killed yourself. But I'm very glad you didn't." He cupped her face. "Besides you didn't force all of those people to take the opium. They made their own choice."

Megumi sniffled then hit him as hard as she could. "Ow! What was that for? Don't tell me I upset you again!"

"You jerk! All this time I've been torturing myself because I thought you hated me and now I find out you forgave me a long time ago!" Sano chuckled earning him a glare and another punch, but this time he was able to dodge it.

"Oh, kitsune. I don't think I'll ever get used to your mood swings." He stroked her hair. "But I love you anyway." Megumi continued scowling then blinked in astonishment when his words registered.

"What . . . did you say?"

Sano smiled and slowly bent down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

"You aren't just saying that are you? To make me feel better?"

Sano chuckled. "Believe me, a man doesn't 'just say' I love you to a woman. Not even to make her feel better." Megumi smiled and leaned against Sano, half-hugging him in the process. She didn't say she loved him back, but Sano felt she did. And he figured she would let him know in her own time. At least he hoped she would.

"I'm glad."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin wandered aimlessly, trying to put some distance between him and Megumi and Sano lest he give into the temptation to eavesdrop. He blamed Karou for that particular bad habit, he had never done it before he met her.

He found Yuka sitting on the porch of the clinic-turned-qurantine and braced himself to approach to see how Souji was doing.

"Better actually. Etsuko-sensai says he has a good chance of living." Kenshin smiled.

"That's very good, is he able to have visitor's yet?" Yuka shook her head.

"Ah." Kenshin stood in awkward silence. "Well, I guess I should see if there's something I can do. . ." He turned to leave.

"Himura-san wait." Yuka stood up to face Kenshin."I know its rather sudden, and it's unusual for women to ask such a thing. But I think you would make a wonderful husband. And it's obvious you love children so you would make a good father."

That Kenshin was uncomfortable, clearly showed on his face. "Yuka-dono, I already have a wife and son." Yuka looked dissapointed for a minute, then uncertain.

"If . . . if you were unhappy with them, you could leave them."

To say Kenshin was shocked was an understatement. "I would _never_ even think of leaving them. I love them very much."

Yuka looked properly embarrassed, but still continued to speak. "If you love them so much, why are you here with me, instead of home with them?"

Kenshin found he had no answer to that question.

-

Ooh. Too much, sap. But it had to be done, and it's over with now. (:

I will be taking four months to update instead of the usual two because I want to update another story. Most of you guys are pretty good about not hassling me to update very fast, but I would still like to ask you not to do this because such reviews really don't encourage me.

**Recommended Fanfic**: _All My Life _by **Cherie Dee**. This is an A/U S/M story. I haven't read too many of those (not good one's anyway, and this one is good). Anayway, Sano is portrayed as more of a player than we see in either the anime or the manga, but it's not really a stretch of the imagination. (:

I decided I was tired of waiting until December to post the reviews.

**MY REVIEWERS**

_**mediaminer**_

_Serenitychan13 - _Yeah, I saw that episode. I don't believe in ghosts, but I do like that idea, so I might try to incororate it somehow into the next chap, or the one after that. I don't plan on showing A/M getting together in this story, but it will be hinted at in the last chapter. I remember readig some ofyour stories, but I can't find hte one I reviewed? Thanks for reviewing! (:

_**fanfiction**_

_lucerito-del-alma - _Thanks for reviewing! (:

_ana badami - _Oh, so do I! There's just something about them that makes them so fun to watch (read, whatever). I plan to. Thanks for reviewing! (:

_Shadow Koneko - _Cool name. (: Thank you for the encouragement and for reviewing! (:

_Story Weaver1 - _Really? I'd be interested in hearing your reason for that opinion. Really, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm quite curious. (: Since he's always portrayed as pulling Kenshin's hair, I thought it would be cute if he pulled his mom's for a change. Thanks for reviewing! (:

_Tenshi Lynn - _I'm glad you're excited about this story, but I can only write so fast. Thanks for reviewing! (:

_MizSiren - _I'm glad you are. Thanks for reviewing! (:

_swimchick1614 - _So you read this story as well, eh? Cool! (: No, it was important for the story that it not be a happy kiss. Yep! I think she would, if the situation were real. Thanks for reviewing! (:

_Nyako - _Thank you for commenting on the scene, I'm glad you liked it. I always try to update as soon as I am able to. Thanks for reviewing! (:

_M.Kasshoku - _A very good question indeed:P Really? I thought he was being rather gentle, for Sano anyway. But, yeah that would have urked her. (: That and thinking he was toying with her emotions. (Of course if I thought a guy was toying with my emotins, I probably wouldn't treat him very kindly either.) I hope I don't dissapoint you in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing! (Seriously, I'm really happy when I see you review. :)

_Zelianyu - _Ooh, I had that happen to me once ( story deleting itself off my list that is). It was annoying. Well, it _is _a romance, so a certain amount of sap is to be expected. (: Yeah, I'm wainting for you to update your story were K&K have an arranged marriage. It looked kind of cool. You're mad because of the name/:) lol That's the first time I've heard that one. (: Thanks for reviewing! (: (I hope your situation gets better soon.)

_DemonSlayer205 - _Nope, I haven't given up on it yet. I must say, I'm surprised at the amount of males who read this story. I guess I'm going to have to rethink some of my views on them. (: I really would like for this story to end, but I'm also trying not to rush it because, as you said, that can ruin it. I try to update every two months. Thanks for reviewing! (:

_Crewel - _I'm not sure if I will rite a longer kissing scene, I was rather uncomfortable writing this one. But I'm glad you liked what I wrote and I will see what I can do to improve, okay? (: I'm sorry for confusing you, I realize I didn't make that very clear. Megumi was getting dressed ater taking a bath in the creek. Sano was coming back from taking one as well. Thank you for reviewing! (:

**Thank you to: **_Anaii_, _BlueSoulKLH64_, _Box Turtle_, _Chigau_, _Deadmunki_, _eclectic mermaid_, _ellamr_, _Golden sky_, _Impashence_, _Indy Croft_, _Kitsune-Tenshi-16_, _Lady Katherine 2_, _lucerito-del-alma_, _Michiru Bautista_, _mushi-azn_, _Nyako_, _Princess Lady Subaru_, _SabellaPan_, _sakurai9826_, _SexyBod_, _Shahrezad1_, _ShiroiMizuRyuu_, _starmelody_, and _SweetMisery49_, _Tenshi Lynn_, and _Zelianyu_ **for putting this story on their Favorite List.**


	13. Chapter thirteen

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me

Chap: 13

I'm sorry that this chapter starts out rather awkwardly. I guess after three months of not working on this story, I kind of got out of the groove of it.

I would like to thank everybody for being so patient in waiting for this chapter. (:

-

Sano sat out on the porch, one hand supporting his chin, the other repeatedly tapping the wood. Megumi had seemed to be the type of person who rose early - but apparently that wasn't the case.

The sun had risen well over an hour ago and she had yet to wake. Sano had half a mind to drag her out of bed, but Kenshin had convinced him that she needed the extra rest for the trip ahead of them. Sano turned around when he heard a noise behind him to find Megumi standing in the doorway.

"Well look who finally decided to get up."

"Shut up Sano!" Megumi snapped.

Sano watched with a smirk as Megumi walked over to the well and pulled up some water to wash her face. "You know, I had always pegged you for a morning person, but it seems I've been proven wrong." Megumi gave him a vicious slap on the head as she passed him on the way back to the house. "Hey, what was that for!" Sano jumped up to follow her.

"For being your usual rude self. But then it seems to come naturally to you, so I guess you can't help it." She punctuated her matter-of-fact statement by snapping the shoji shut in Sano's face.

Sano's glare was replaced with a wicked smirk when he heard the faint sound of clothes shifting. His fingers had just pressed against one of the shoji's wooden braces when Megumi's voice stopped him.

"Don't _even _think about it rooster."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once again, everyone found themselves waiting for Megumi, this time over a drawn out goodbye with Toki. "You know, you can come visit us anytime."

Toki smiled, "The same goes for you. Although I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate either scenario." Both of them looked over to see Sano impatiently tapping his foot, looking off to the side of the road, and generally trying very hard no to storm over and break them apart.

"Mm. I'm sure you're right, but he doesn't get much of a say in the matter. He's just going to have to deal with it."

Toki smiled, "He's a good man. Your family would have approved of him."

"Do you really think so?" Megumi's gaze strayed over to Sano's direction again. "Sometimes, when I would think about them, I hoped they might but . . . " Megumi looked back at Toki and half-smiled. "Well, it is nice to at least have the blessing of an old friend." As she moved to hug Toki again, Megumi felt a tapping on her shoulder. She moved back to see Sano eyeing Toki in a none too friendly manner.

"We have to go," Sano announced gruffly, "or else it will be nightfall before we leave."

Megumi rolled her eyes as she allowed Sano to lead her away. "It's not even noon yet, baka." If Sano heard her reprimand, he gave no indication. "Well, since you're in _such_ a hurry, you can carry my bag."

Sano barely caught the bag Megumi tossed at him before it crashed to the ground. "What are you talking about?" He grumbled.

Megumi tossed her hair over her shoulder to hide the smirk on her face. "I don't know how fast I can walk carrying that a big, heavy bag." Megumi sighed dramatically. "Besides I thought you said you loved me. Men are supposed to do these kind of things for the women they love."

Sano's scowl turned into a sly look as he dropped the bag back into Megumi's arms. "I've already got you," he placed his hands behind his head, "why should I have to impress you anymore?"

Megumi looked flustered for a second before sniffing primly. "I'm sure _Ken-san_ still carry's things for his wife. Isn't that right Ken-san?"

Kenshin chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Um, well . . . " Out of habit he cast his eyes about for some laundry to escape to, then searched for some other distraction when he remembered there was no laundry nearby. "We turn right here, correct?" He pointed to a bend in the road then quickly sped off before anyone could say a word.

Megumi glared at the spot he had vacated. "_Coward_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you think Kenshin? Does this look like a good place to stop?" Kenshin gave no indication that he had heard Sano's question and instead continued to stare at the road ahead with a far-off look in his eyes. "Kenshin?" Sano set a hand on his friend's shoulder in concern.

Kenshin turned and forced a smile. "Yes, Sano?"

Sano noticed Kenshin's hand was placed inside of his gi and Sano could only assume that he was stroking Kaoru's bloodied ribbon that he had kept all of these years. Sano smiled in understanding. "Nothing. If you don't mind, why don't we continue until we reach home?"

Kenshin looked hopeful, but remained mindful of the other travelers. "Are you sure? The others must be tired."

"Nah," Sano waved Kenshin's concern away as he walked off toward Megumi. "Don't worry about it, the others won't complain about arriving home earlier than we planned."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi smiled as Sano approached her. "One of you guys are going to have to build a fire, unless you want to have a cold supper."

Sano scratched the back of his head, a look of chagrin on his face. "Actually, I think I'll settle for a cold supper."

Megumi crossed her arms and snorted. "I _thought _you had grown up, but it seems you're the same lazy oaf -"

"Would you quit accusing me of things that aren't my fault!" Sano's voice cut her off mid tirade. "Besides, this time it really isn't my fault."

Megumi wondered if he realized his statement implied that such things usually _were _his fault but decided she was too tired to argue the point with him. "Well then whose is it?" Megumi asked skeptically.

Sano sighed. "Think about it. Kenshin hasn't been able to see his wife or kid in over a month. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he really wants to go home."

Megumi looked over to where Kenshin was standing with a big smile on his face. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well I guess I'm not that tired."

Sano shook his head solemnly. "No, I disagree."

Megumi narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "First you told me that we need to go home sooner for Kenshin, and I agreed. Now that I've agreed with you, you're deciding you don't want to go? Make up your mind!"

"Don't worry, we're still going but . . . " Megumi shrieked when Sano picked her up and situated her in such a manner that she was forced to wrap her arms and legs around him for support.

"What are you doing you stupid rooster!"

"This way, we can all get home sooner, and you can rest. And this way we don't have to listen to your constant whining," his voice rose to a screeching falsetto, "'we need to stop, my feet hurt. I broke a nail, I think I'm going to cry. Boo hoo hoo.'"

Megumi shrieked again - only this time in more of a harping manner than in surprise - and gave his ear a vicious twist.

"I _do not _whine! Put me down this instant!"

"If you keep this up, I'll be glad to drop you!" Sano yelled. "But I would _think _you wouldn't want to bruise your soft bottom!"

There was a deadly pause where Sano had an inkling that wasn't the right thing to say if he wanted his ear to remain attached to his body before he felt fresh pain in his already smarting appendage. "And how would _you _know anything about my bottom, _hm_? Have you been feeling me up while I was asleep?"

Sano scowled. "Feh. Fine then if that's the way you want it!" He let go of Megumi and she fell down hard on the dirt. Everyone stared at them in genuine shock.

Megumi, too stunned to move yet, pointed a finger up at him. "I -I can't believe you actually dropped me!"

Sano looked unsure of himself for a second then reassumed his usual cocky expression and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you would accuse me of committing such rude and vulgar actions!"

Megumi - who by now had collected herself enough to stand - rubbed her temples wearily. "It's because you _can _be a rude and vulgar person!"

As the sound of Sano and Megumi's bickering filled the forest, the rest of their little group quietly munched on their cold supper. "Was she like this at the mansion?" Aoshi was quiet for so long, Yahiko thought perhaps the man hadn't heard his question and was about to ask again when he finally answered, "No it seems Sagara is able to bring out the worst in Takani-san."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Early dawn found four exhausted members of the Kenshin-gumi, and one Oni wa banshu, standing at the crossroad leading into the city. "Well, I guess this is where we part."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at the dojo?" Kenshin asked. "I know both of you are very tired."

Sano shook his head. "Nah. I figure your house is jammed about as full as it can handle. But it might be a good idea if you stayed Megumi."

"No thank you," she politely declined. "As you said, I wouldn't want to crowd poor Ken-san's house any more than it already is."

"Then you better take advantage of our generosity and rest well Kenshin. We're going to come over tomorrow to see the kid."

"_We_?" Megumi asked to confirm she had heard correctly.

"Yes, 'we,'" Sano responded as they walked down the street, "as in 'you and me.'"

"I see." Megumi replied with less ire than usual. Tomorrow she would likely take him to task regarding any preconceived notions he had about making arbitrary decisions for both partners in a relationship. For now, she would just tease him to help pass the time on their walk home. "Since when did 'you and me' become 'we'?"

Kenshin shook his head as he listened to their banter. It was a good thing Sano and Megumi had declined his invitation, if only for the sake of his frayed nerves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao was the only one awake at the dojo. After she had eaten one of Kaoru's ... disasters, she had determined to prepare all of the meals before Kaoru had a chance to destroy them.

Misao paused when she thought she heard a noise outside. When she heard the noise again, she went out to the porch and peeked around the corner. When Misao saw who it was she made an excited little squeaking sound before dashing out to greet the people walking up to the house.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao ran forward to give him a hug when she suddenly stopped. She had firmly decided that she was no longer going to embarrass either of them with silly displays of affection and what did she do but run to hug him at first sight!

"I mean, I'm very glad to see you are back safely," she finished in a more subdued voice.

She fidgeted slightly as they stared at her. Once again, she had thoughtlessly embarrassed herself and the only man she ever loved. "And of course I'm glad to see Yahiko and Himura are back as well," she added.

A thought occurred to her, as she nervously ran her hands down her clothes. It was entirely possible the males in front of her were more shocked over her new attire than by the gregarious actions she was known to display. Sighing in relief, she assumed one of her silly, overconfident poses.

"I see you noticed my new outfit. Actually it's not exactly new. Kaoru gave me some of her old kimono when I told her I was thinking about trying them out. Okon and Omasu have been nagging me about how it's more proper for someone my age to wear kimono you know."

Yahiko wondered how she could talk for so long without turning blue, then decided he didn't really care and left to get some sleep.

"I don't know how much I would care for wearing them in the summer, but they seem to do a good job of keeping me warm in the winter. I like this one especially because -" Misao hesitated to continue. Like much of Kaoru's clothing, the kimono Misao wore had faded from its original color, in this case a rich jade.

But it was still a pretty shade of green. And green was Aoshi's favorite color. "Well, I just especially like this one," Misao finished lamely. Aoshi had made a life out of noticing his surroundings down to the tiniest detail. Misao had every confidence that he would make the connection between him and her kimono choice, and when he did it would be his decision to do something about it.

"It looks very nice on you, Misao-dono." Kenshin patted her on the shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest. I'll talk to you some more later."

Misao played with the end of her braid, unsure what to do now that she and Aoshi were alone together.

"Misao -"

"Aoshi-sama -"

They both spoke at the same time, causing Misao to giggle. "It appeared," Aoshi continued, "as if you were going to hug me when you first came out to meet us." He slowly held his arms out, and uncomfortable look on his face.

Misao smiled, elated that he was finally reciprocating her affection. "Yes, I was."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin was surprised to find his futon out and looking as if it had been slept in. Perhaps, Misao had been using it to sleep in? Whatever the reason was, he was glad because he had been wondering if he should just sleep on the floor so as not to disturb his family by dragging out the futon. It appeared that he wouldn't have to do that now.

Kenshin quietly placed his bag on the floor and crept over to kneel next to his wife and son. The two of them looked so peaceful sleeping in the early morning light that Kenshin couldn't help but smile lovingly at them. He reached a finger out to stroke Kenji's cheek and his son cried upon the contact.

Kaoru jerked awake immediately and - thinking Kenshin was an intruder - held him fast with one hand while she viciously attacked him with the other. "How _dare _you attack an innocent woman and child while they are sleeping!"

"OW! Koishii ... ah! It's just me! Oro!"

Kaoru stopped when she heard her husband's familiar cry. "Kenshin?" Kaoru gasped in horror at her husband's pathetic appearance. "Oh Kenshin!" She plastered kisses all over the bruises she gave him. "Anata I'm so sorry!"

Kenshin smiled ruefully. "You were just protecting Kenji and yourself. At least now I don't have to worry that you two won't be safe if you're attacked while I'm away."

Kaoru was too busy trying to calm Kenji down to notice the dark look that passed over Kenshin's face at his own words. "Shh, Kenji," Kaoru bounced him up and down. "Its okay baby. It's okay." Kenshin offered to hold him, but that only increased Kenji's cries until he was back in his mother's arms.

"But he seems to like your voice," Kaoru tried to console her husband, "so if you keep talking, I'm sure that would comfort him."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Kenshin. It's not your fault. He just needs to get used to you again."

"_But don't you see Kaoru -_" Kenshin walked over to the window and tried to calm down when his outburst succeeded only in upsetting his wife and son. "Don't you see Kaoru?" He began in a calmer voice. "If I had stayed, Kenji _would _know me. And I would know him. I-I never should have left." He turned to look at them. "My place is with you and Kenji now."

Koaru bit her lip. The realistic side of her wanted to comfort him. She and Kenji had been fine in his absence, after all, and Kenshin's time had been put to good use helping the other people.

But the selfish side of her wanted to agree with him. He _did _have a responsibility to them now, and several times Kaoru had caught herself not only missing Kenshin but realizing how much easier it would be to raise Kenji if his father was present. "I won't deny that I missed you very much Kenshin. And both Kenji and I _do _need you. But long before you met me or had Kenji, you made a vow to help people in need; I don't want to interfere with that vow Kenshin."

Kenshin moved over so that he was sitting next to Kaoru again. "Kaoru when I was over at Akayama, somebody said something to me that made me think. Yes, I made a vow to help others, but Kaoru _you _need me now and that's what matters most. Helping my wife raise our son, guiding a new life to be the best that he can and . . . hopefully teaching him to make better choices than I did, that in no way violates my vow to help others." He leaned his forehead against Kaoru's shoulder. "From now on, I'm staying here," he whispered directly into her ear.

"Kenshin that sounds wonderful and I know in your heart, you mean every word of it," she situated her head so that she was looking him directly in the eyes. "But whose going to stop you the next time the police chief insists the fate of Japan is at risk unless you help them? Or if some poor person who is down on their luck comes along? I know you Kenshin. You're a soft touch. You won't be able to say no."

A mischievous spark appeared in Kenshin's eyes as he nuzzled a spot behind Koaru's ear. "Hmm, well I guess you're just going to have to find some way to keep me here."

"Ah! Kenshin!" Kaoru almost shrieked in surprise when he nipped her earlobe. "Behave!" She swatted at him. "Do you _want_ to get Kenji started again?"

Kenshin looked only slightly contrite when he pulled away. "No I guess not," he sighed.

"Come here. It's obvious you need sleep." Kaoru laid down and patted the futon beside her. "I missed you just holding me."

Kenshin obliged her and slipped under the covers without even bothering to change into his bedclothes. Sliding his arms around Kaoru and Kenji he kissed both of them and settled down for his first restful sleep in over a month.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sano and Megumi had long ago abandoned their argument and were now strolling silently through town; the only interruptions to the quiet were a few polite greetings from other early-risers.

Sano took in a deep breath of the cool air and let it out with a drawn-out "ah." "It's been a while since I've been out this early."

Megumi smirked and clucked her tongue. "Only then you were probably too drunk to appreciate the beauty around you."

"Hn, at least I'm used to actually being awake at this time of the day."

"Would you _please _drop that subject." Sano wondered if Megumi realized her questions usually sounded more like demands then shrugged.

"There's the clinic," he announced. They both stood in front of the door for a few awkward moments, both unsure of what the other expected them to do next.

"What are you thinking about?" Sano was so deep in thought that he almost missed Megumi's question, and then when he finally realized what she had asked he had to think of a good answer. He grinned with sudden inspiration.

"I was wondering if you would slap me again if I tried to kiss you." Sano barely held back a snicker when she subconsciously backed up a step. As if she realized what she was doing, she suddenly stopped and tilted her chin up at a defiant angle. Sano smiled, now _this _was the kitsune he knew, the woman who was ready to take on anything.

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to see and find out." Sano's eyebrows rose in delighted surprise at her challenge. He dipped his head forward to give her a soft kiss, then leaned back to gauge her reaction.

"Well?"

Megumi smiled slyly, "I'm still not sure yet. We have to test it a bit longer to find out." Sano laughed warmly and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in for another kiss. Megumi had just leaned into meet Sano's kiss when she thought she heard giggling. Deciding to ignore it, she tried to deepen the kiss when Sano pulled back and moved his lips next to her ear.

"Sorry," he apologized at her sigh of disappointment, "but we seem to have a little voyeur." Megumi whipped around to see Suzume peeking behind the shoji.

"Suzume!" Megumi swatted a hand at her, causing the girl to shut the shoji and run off.

Sano chuckled, "Ah Meg don't be too hard on her. She's just a kid."

Megumi crossed her arms, a scowl still on her face. "But she's old enough to know better!"

Sano kissed her down turned mouth and patted her on the shoulder. "Get some rest kitsune. You'll feel better afterward." Sano walked off the porch and headed toward his small apartment.

On the way he stopped in front of a small house. It had been on the market for as long as he could remember, despite the ridiculously low asking price. One rumor he had heard was that the house was cursed or something and all of its occupants were forever doomed to unhappiness and discord.

But that sounded suspiciously like old lady gossip and in Sano's opinion the more realistic reason was because it was the ugliest eyesore to ever exist.

Sano walked around it with a considering eye. It needed a lot of improvement to make it even _livable _but ... well he could be a hard worker (when he felt like it) and the kitsune was definitely a good task master.

A brief image of Megumi in one of those corset contraptions that he had seen during his travels to the west holding a whip in her hand flitted through his mind before he shook it out.

What had he been thinking about before he was distracted? He looked back at the house with unfocused eyes. Oh, right he was considering buying that travesty people dared to call a house.

Actually he had been considering buying for quite some time now. It was what he had really been thinking about when he and Megumi were standing in front of Genzai-sensai's clinic. That and how nice it would be to see the sunrise with Megumi more often. He thought of the little money he had stored away in his wallet.

Perhaps he would ask Kenshin's opinion tomorrow.

-

I'm sorry, it's shorter than I meant for it to be, later than I meant it to be, and _definitely _not as well written as I meant it to be. ): I'll try really hard to make the next chapter better! (I'm also hoping the next chapter will be the last one. :)

**RECOMMENDED FANFIC: **Aku by _anamoriel_. Megumi considers why Sano wears the word "Aku" on his jacket and is surprised by the answer when she accidently asks him one day. A beautiful one shot. (:

**_My Reviewers: _**_charmed-sword, sakuradancer3, SweetMisery49, Tenshi Lynn, alexnyukiluvr, Story Weaver1, Nyako, M.Kasshoku, Zelianyu, DemonSlayer205, _and_ Crewel_ thank you so much for reviewing!

**_I would like to thank: _**_alexnyukiluvr_, _BlueSoulKLH64_, _Box Turtle_, _charmed-sword_, _Deadmunki_, _DemonSlayer205_, _eclectic mermaid_, _Eichi_, _ellamr_, _Golden sky_, _Impashence_, _Indy Croft_, _Kitsune-Tenshi-16_, _Lady Katherine 2_, _lucerito-del-alma_, _Michiru Bautista_, _Nyako_, _Pandalily,_ _Princess Lady Subaru_, _SabellaPan_, _sakurai9826_, _SexyBod_, _Shahrezad1_, _ShiroiMizuRyuu_, _SweetMisery49_, _Tenshi Lynn_, and _Zelianyu_ **for putting this story on their Favorite List.**


	14. Chapter fourteen

Title: To Love Again

Chap: 14

I found out I messed up the time line. :( When I started this I had only seen some of the anime and Seis Houen, I hadn't read any of the manga.

I would like to fix the time line but it would require rewriting the entire story and I don't want to do that. I'd like to thank everybody for being kind and not giving me a hard time about my mistake. :)

I would like to thank _Serenitychan13 _for suggesting I include a scene with Souzu.

-

Sano couldn't figure out why he was lost. He had been in the woods behind Kaoru's dojo too many times to justify it.

Nothing _looked _like the little forest behind the dojo, but Sano assumed that's where he was since the place seemed vaguely familiar. Sano stumbled into a person after passing a clump of trees.

Sano started to apologize before he screamed and jumped back. "Not again!" He whined. Right before Sano, stood his captain.

Or at least it was the _image_ of his captain. "You're dead! This is just a dream!" Sano pinched his arm then winced when he felt the pain. "This _is _just a dream, right?"

His captain stayed silent. Sano tried to figure out what this could mean. There was no dire situation as there had been the last time Sano saw his captain's image.

"Last time, I told you whether you were here as ghost, dream, or hallucination, I was still happy to see you. That's still true today, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

When Souzou turned and walked forward, Sano followed him. 'He still didn't answer my question!' They both stopped in front of a house that looked vaguely familiar to Sano. The sound of a child's laughter and a woman's voice could be heard coming from inside.

"What are you trying to tell me?" After Sano asked the question, a possible answer occurred to him. "Did you leave a family behind when you died? Is that what you're showing me?"

"Sano." Souzou walked over to the door and started pounding on it. "Sano, wake up!"

Sano groaned as everything around him started to blur. As Sano began to blink away the confusion, he realized he was in his apartment, and not with his captain in some bizarre forest. 'What a weird dream.'

Sano got up when he realized the banging he had heard in his dream was really someone knocking on his door. "I hear you! There's no need to break the door down!" Sano ripped the shoji open and glowered at the person in front of him. "Kenshin? What are you doing here? And what's the deal with trying to knock down my door?"

"You said you wanted to visit today," Kenshin answered. "But the day is already half over."

Sano looked over Kenshin's head to see the sun was indeed low on the horizon.

"I didn't realize I had been asleep for so long. Hold on a second." Sano left to put on a shirt then returned to leave with Kenshin.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

"It would have felt better to have not left at all," Kenshin sighed. "But yes, it feels good to be back."

The two men walked along in friendly silence until a woman's scream surprised both of them. They were even more surprised when they found the girl who had screamed, pinning a man against a wall.

"Are you two just going to stand there, or are you actually going to help me?" the girl snapped.

"Oh . . . Right!" Sano immediately recognized the man after he grabbed him. "You're the little rat that hurt Megumi!" Sano hissed.

"I also recognize him," Kenshin spoke up. "It seems you have still been hurting people since I last saw you," Kenshin said to the man. "I will have to keep my promise to you."

"Not before I make him pay for what he did to Megumi!" Sano emphasized his statement with a bone-crunching twist to the captive man's arm.

Kenshin winced when the man screamed in pain. "Sano, I understand your need to protect Mugumi-dono's honor, but Megumi-dono wouldn't want to see you in more trouble with the authorities, especially on her account."

"You didn't see her lying on the ground bleeding!" Sano snarled. "You didn't have to see the fear in her eyes because of this lowlife!"

"What you say is true," Kenshin agreed, "but I'm worried about you losing control."

Sano's expression was incredulous. "You think I might actually hurt him?"

"Without meaning to, yes. Believe me that is something neither you nor Megumi-dono want on your conscience."

By this point, other people had begun to surround them, taking the decision out of Sano's hands. "You saved my little girl!" A heavy set man spoke to Sano in English. "How can I ever repay you?"

"But I didn't -"

The girl hurriedly cut in, "I was so frightened!"

"Um . . . " Sano yelped when the girl pinched his arm.

"Play along," the girl whispered to Sano, "my father still thinks of me as a helpless little girl and I want it to stay that way. It's easier for me to get what I want."

"..." Sano was at a loss for words.

"Excuse me," Sano turned to see yet another person standing next to him. "I've been looking for someone like you. I need someone who will keep a tight security at the docks, someone who isn't afraid to lay down the law. It appears that you can understand English?"

Sano nodded, "A little. I'm more fluent in Chinese."

The man's eyes lit up. "Wonderful. I would be willing to pay you extra for that. What do you say?"

"Well . . . " Sano didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to accept such a thing under false pretenses, but nobody else seemed to care and he could use the money. "Can I think about it?"

The man looked surprised at Sano's question. "This is a good opportunity I'm offering you. What is there to think about?"

Sano glanced at Kenshin, silently seeking his advice. The older man shrugged; this was solely Sano's decision. He had no say in the matter.

Sano grit his teeth. He _hated _being pushed. "I'll do it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're here!" Kenshin yelled to alert the others of his and Sano's arrival.

"We're in the kitchen!" Megumi greeted back.

Kenshin and Sano walked back to the kitchen to find Megumi making supper and Kaoru playing with Kenji.

"Sano!" It's so good to see you again. Come meet the newest member of our family." Kaoru moved so that she and Kenji were standing in front of Sano. "Sano this is Kenji. Kenji this is Sano. He acts like a child most of the time so you'll probably have a lot of fun with him." Kaoru's grin turned into a frown when she realized Sano wasn't listening to her.

"Sano we haven't seen each other in over a month. You could at least _pretend _to be interested in what I'm saying."

Sano jerked to attention when he heard Kaoru's angry voice. "Sorry jo-chan." His eyes flicked over Kenji. "Cute kid."

"_Excuse me?_" Kaoru looked ready to spit fire. "Kenji is your best friend's first son, and all you can say is _cute kid_!"

"Kaoru, sweetie," Kenshin interrupted before his wife and best friend started arguing. "It's been a while since you and I have seen the sunset together. Why don't we go see it now?"

Kaoru hmphed as Kenshin grasped her arm to escort her outside.

"Don't think too harshly of him," Kenshin gently admonished his wife, "something happened to him on the way over. He probably wants to talk to Megumi-dono about it."

"Mou, why didn't he say so?"

Megumi watched them until they walked outside before turning to Sano with a raised eyebrow. "Something happened today?"

Sano nodded and plopped down at the table. "I got a job."

Megumi's second eyebrow joined the first one. "Most people are _happy _when they get a job. Especially when they have as colorful a history as you do."

Sano narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "That's it? I know you can do better than that."

"Excuse me?" Megumi asked in confusion. "I don't understand what you're saying Sano."

"Usually you would laugh and tease me about how unlikely such a thing is, or about how poorly I would perform."

Megumi put her knife down so she could sit next to Sano. "Have I hurt you that badly in the past?"

An uncharacteristic blush formed on Sano's face when he saw the sincerity in Megumi's eyes. "Well, I'm not exactly an innocent victim."

Megumi smirked at Sano's statement. "Believe me, I know." Sano gave Megumi a dry look, causing her to laugh. "So what kind of a job is it?"

Sano frowned again, "Running security at the docks."

"Sounds like its right up your alley. So why the long face?" Megumi listened as Sano explained the situation to her. "And now you feel as if you've gained the job under false pretenses?"

Sano scratched his head. "Those aren't exactly the words I would use, but yeah."

"You are capable of performing your job?"

"Heh. Piece of cake."

Megumi hid a smile behind her hair. That sounded more like Sano. "And it was only the girl that had a problem with you telling the truth?"

"Yes." Sano's voice was irritable again.

"Then why don't you just explain the situation to your employer? If you show him you are able to do the things you said you could and I'm sure he'll keep you."

Sano looked as if he was considering Megumi's suggestion. "That sounds like it might work." He grinned and tapped her nose. "I knew you'd come in handy some day."

Megumi narrowed her eyes. "And what do you consider all of the times I patched you up?"

Sano chuckled nervously. "Erm ... freebies?"

Megumi simply "hmmphed".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin glanced back to see Megumi and Sano's shadows through the rice paper door and smiled.

It was true, what Aoshi said. But Sano also brought out the best in Megumi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sano watched as Megumi's last patient left the office before sneaking up behind Megumi. At least that's what he attempted to do.

In reality, Megumi greeted him before he was halfway across the room and without ever turning around.

"How do you _do _that?" Sano asked.

Megumi looked over her shoulder, a smirk playing across her lips. "It's a gift we women are born with." Megumi walked over to Sano and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You don't usually visit me so early in the day. You must want something."

Sano pouted. "Can't a guy visit his girlfriend without her jumping to conclusions?"

"Not when you're the boyfriend," Megumi replied dryly.

Sano set a hand to his heart. "Ouch! That really hurts kitsune."

Megumi stepped back from Sano. "I'm sure you'll live. I was about to make lunch, would you like to join us?"

" Actually, I was hoping I could show you something."

"Okay." Megumi stood in front of him expectantly.

Sano turned and walked off. "You might want to put a jacket on. It's kind of cold out there."

"Oh?" Megumi followed Sano in confusion. "You mean, you don't have it with you?"

Sano laughed. "No. It's a little too big to carry with me."

Megumi gave him a suspicious look. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Sano assured her. "Now hurry up. I have to be at work in an hour."

"Okay, okay. Be patient." Megumi put a jacket on and pulled on her boots. "Where are we going?"

Sano embraced her hand and gave her one of his charming smiles. "You'll see."

Megumi pursed her lips. "I'm not quite sure if I trust you."

"Aww, come on Meg. Have I ever done anything untrustworthy?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Should I make a list?"

Sano chuckled nervously. "Uh . . . never mind."

It didn't take long before they were standing in front of a dilapidated house. "See? There was no reason to distrust me."

"This time," Megumi replied. "So what is it you want to show me?"

"That." Sano pointed proudly to the house in front of them.

"_That_?" Megumi ran a critical eye over it. "What's so great about it?"

Sano didn't answer. Instead he tugged on her hand. "Come on." He pulled her forward. "I looked it over carefully, and the foundation is actually pretty solid. It's mostly just cosmetic work that needs to be done. You know, repainting the walls, fixing the roof." Sano had to catch Megumi when she nearly fell through a rotten board.

"And the porch steps obviously..."

Megumi glared at him. "Sano, why are you showing this eyesore to me?"

"Don't judge it until you've seen the inside kitsune."

"I think it's a risk to my life to see the inside." Megumi grumbled. Nevertheless, she followed Sano.

"You see. It has a nice sized kitchen and living room. And there's space for a big garden out back."

The back of Megumi's neck started tingling. "Sano," she said in a low voice, "are you trying to tell me you actually wasted your money and bought this place?"

"I actually got it for pretty cheap." Sano defended himself.

"I can't believe this!" Megumi cried in exasperation. "No, actually I can. It sounds just like the sort of thoughtless thing you would do."

"Hey! I put a lot of thought into this! It's not too far from the clinic, yet far enough to have some privacy. Kenshin said he would help me repair it and it's a good size to raise a family in!"

"What? Family? Sano, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Meg," Sano looked directly into her eyes. "You're a smart woman. You can figure it out."

Something in Sano's tone struck a realization in Megumi and she felt as if all of the energy had been sucked out of her body. "Are you ..." Megumi hated the hesitancy in her voice, but she couldn't help it. "Are you talking about marriage, Sano?" She asked quietly.

Sano nodded.

"Oh . . . " Megumi whispered and tried to rub some feeling back into her arms. "Oh my . . . "

Sano moved forward to clasp one of her hands with both of his. "Megumi, I know I may never be what most people consider 'family material.' But I've grown over the past few years, we both have. I honestly think this is something we could handle."

Megumi put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my."

Sano narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Would you _please _say something other than that?"

When Megumi didn't answer him and instead stared off to the side, Sano thought her shocked statement might be preferable to the silence.

"Meg?" Her eyes jerked back to Sano when she heard the waver in his voice. When she realized he was perhaps even more nervous than she was, all of the feeling seemed to come back into the room.

"Yes." Megumi nodded slowly.

"Yes?" Sano asked to confirm what he just heard.

Megumi hugged him and pressed her face into his neck. "I love you Sano. And . . . I do want to have a family with you." Normally, Megumi would have chastised Sano for nearly rendering her deaf with his shouts (and twirling her until was ready to vomit). But right then, none of that seemed to matter.

-

I could end it there, but I want to write an epilogue. Oh, and I'd like to advertise my new site. (I wasn't updating the old one so I tore it down.) You can get to it through the "homepage" link on py profile. Won't you please check it out:)

I apologize that this story is late. I just didn't feel like forcing myself to work on it this month. (I'm so tired of it all...) But never mind me. My brother has been kind enough to draw pictures for an original story I'm going to start writing. (I have no drawing talent -.-) I'm so excited! I _might_ even try to publish it.

But you don't want to hear about that do you? So, I'll get on to my chapterly review thing so you can all go. :)

**RECOMMENDED FANFIC: **It's Gonna Rain! by _MadiSano_ Sano's back from his travels and decides to visit Meg first.A sweet oneshot. A good read if your in the mood for fluff. :)

**I would like to thank: **_A Crazy Girl of Many Names, alexnyukiluvr, M.Kasshoku, Story Weaver1, charmed-sword, Nyako, punKrocKergrl, asga, SweetMisery49, Crewel, Zelianyu, DemonSlayer205, Impashence _**for reviewing. I have such encouraging reviewers and I really do appreciate you guys.:)**

**I would like to thank**_alexnyukiluvr_, _BlueSoulKLH64_, _Box Turtle_, _charmed-sword_, _Deadmunki_, _DemonSlayer205_, _eclectic mermaid_, _Eichi_, _ellamr_, _Golden sky_, _Impashence_, _Indy Croft_, _Insert Your Own Funny Quote Here, Kitsune-Tenshi-16_, _Lady Katherine 2_, _lucerito-del-alma_, _Michiru Bautista_, _Nyako_, _Pandalily,_ _Princess Lady Subaru_, _SabellaPan_, _sakurai9826_, _SexyBod_, _Shahrezad1_, _ShiroiMizuRyuu_, _SweetMisery49_, _Tenshi Lynn_, and _Zelianyu_ **for putting this story on their Favorite List.**

I'll try to put the epilogue up in July. :)


	15. Chapter fifteen

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me

Chap: 15

A strange thought occurred to me the other day. My little brother and I are the same age as Sano and Megumi, respectively. It's a good thing we don't share the same attitudes because we fight enough as it is. :)

I know the wedding ceremony is very sketchy, but I only had one of my brother's books to base it on. So please forgive me if I didn't do it justice. :(

-

Megumi couldn't believe how nervous she was. There was nothing to be nervous about, she was only getting married. People were married every day. If she thought about it, marriage was really a very routine matter. So why did she feel as if she was going to throw up last night's supper?

"Megumi-san, you're paler than the powder," Kaoru chastised. "Now calm down!"

Misao peered at Megumi's face and pursed her lips. "Her face looks more green than white to me."

"No more than yours does," the bride retorted.

When she next spoke, Misao's smile was mysterious and superior. Megumi would have been proud of her had she known the girl better. "I have a good reason," she claimed as she set a hand to her stomach.

"Misao-chan are you trying to tell us you're pregnant?"

Misao nodded in answer to Kaoru's question. "I can't believe it!" she squealed in excitement, "you and Aoshi-san have only been married a few months!" Kaoru went back to applying makeup on her friend's face. "And now that Megumi-san is getting married, we can probably expect another playmate for the children soon."

To Megumi's chagrin, she actually started to blush.

"Oh, that brought some color back into her cheeks!" Kaoru teased.

"Yeah, she ripened from a green tomato to a red one."

The doctor rolled her eyes at Misao's comment. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sano fidgeted with the collar of his new gi. "Where is that woman?" he grumbled. "Doesn't she know how hot it is out here?"

"Now, now Sano," Kenshin tried to relax his friend's nerves. "It's actually a very pleasant day." The glare Sano sent his friend was enough to make the older man reconsider his opinion of the temperature. "I'm sure Megumi-dono is just as nervous as you are."

"She better be. Right now that's the only satisfaction I'm deriving from this situation."

Kenshin sincerely hoped his friend wouldn't say such things when Megumi arrived. He didn't think she would tolerate it very well.

As the nervous groom continued to fidget, he caught sight of a carriage coming down the road. "Finally," his voice was cross. "It's about time."

"I don't need your attitude," Megumi snapped. "I'm very nervous right now."

Sano stopped complaining long enough to realize she really did look nervous. He squeezed her hand in lieu of an apology. "You look beautiful."

Megumi smiled in thanks.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," was her reply.

Sano followed the shrine maiden into the temple; Megumi trailed behind them. Next in line were Kenshin and Kaoru, representing Sano's parents. Megumi had asked Aoshi and Gensai-sensei to follow in place of her parents. The bride and groom kneeled across from each other as the priest consecrated the union. Then everyone stood and bowed before Sano and Megumi drank the ritual sips of sake.

Next the two lighted the sacred cherry tree branch and repeated their wedding vows. After the representatives of the parents took the required sips of sake, the ceremony was over and everyone left the temple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They're here!" Yahiko announced from his post at the gate.

"It's about time," Tae replied. "This food will spoil if it stays out much longer." She gathered everyone into a group that faced the gate and everyone cheered as the newly married couple entered.

"I'm happy for you," Katsu clapped his friend on the back. "I'm a little jealous too."

Sano grinned, "I'm glad you came. Oh, and we like that wedding gift you gave us." He directed his attention to his wife. "He's the one who made that painting we put on the wall."

"Oh," she smiled in acknowledgement. "Yes, that is a beautiful painting," she agreed. "Thank you." The couple continued to talk with other friends who had come to wish them well. Megumi was starting to feel dizzy from all the attention. When Kaoru noticed, she decided to take pity and rescue her.

"I need to check on Kenji. Would you like to come with me?" When the older woman only gave Kaoru a curious glance, she laughed. "I thought you might like an excuse for a break. I remember what it was like at my wedding."

Megumi smiled gratefully and followed Kaoru. There was already a woman, whom Megumi vaguely remembered, in the room they entered.

"Hello," the other woman greeted, "I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Okon. You helped us when everyone was injured in the fight with Shishio."

"That's right," Megumi remembered. "I thought you looked familiar."

Okon smiled, "Whatever you were going to do, don't mind me. I just came in to lay my son down for a nap."

"She needed a little break," Kaoru explained. "So I brought her with me while I checked on Kenji."

"You don't have to announce to everyone that I can't handle my own wedding," Megumi hissed.

"Okon and I understand. There isn't any reason to be ashamed."

Before the still embarrassed woman could respond, the shoji opened and Misao walked in.

"I can't believe the tori-atama wore that filthy headband on his wedding day." She plopped onto the futon and closed her eyes as if she had never made the random statement.

"It took all of my power to convince him to wear formal clothes. I had no strength left to quibble over such a small matter. Besides, it represents something special to him. It didn't hurt me to compromise," Megumi gave an indulgent smile. "Actually I thought it was sweet."

"I remember when I was charmed by all of my husband's silly quirks. Don't you Kaoru-san?"

The young woman nodded in response to Okon's question. "It didn't last very long. Though I still do like some things."

"Like what?" Misao asked curiously.

"I think it's cute how he tilts his head and says 'Oro?' when he can't figure out what is going on." Kaoru tried to think of another example. "You'll probably think this is strange, but I also enjoy watching him wash the laundry."

"That is strange," Misao agreed.

A knock at the shoji interrupted the women's conversation. "May I come in?" asked a polite voice.

"Yes, Kenshin," his wife answered.

"So, you've come to visit too laundry boy?" Misao asked.

"Oro?" Kenshin squeaked in surprise. To his confusion, the women started giggling. "May I ask why everyone is laughing?"

His wife waved a careless hand. "Never mind." She fought to control her giggling. "Did you need something?"

Feeling very much like he was the butt of some joke, Kenshin turned to Megumi and forced a polite smile. "Your husband is looking for you."

Megumi thanked him, put on the geta she had left at the door then stepped into the yard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While her eyes adjusted to being back out in the light, Megumi searched closely for Sano. She found him sitting with Katsu under a tree at the far end of the yard.

"Oh there you are!" Sano waved her over. "Come sit with us. You're missing some great food!"

"No thank you," she replied as she sat down. "I'm not hungry."

Her husband smirked. "No need to be so polite. If you still feel like puking your guts out, just say so."

"Sano!" The doctor's voice was exasperated. "Why do you always say such crude things!"

The brunette ran a hand over his face in a frustrated manner. "I wish you would actually _ask _your questions instead of stating them!"

Megumi gave a puzzled frown. "Excuse me? I don't understand what you mean."

Sano waved his hand to the side as if brushing away her concern. "Foget it. Katsu was just telling me that he and Tae-san have been dating."

Megumi turned her attention to Katsu, grateful that her husband was sensitive enough to change the topic.

"Really? For long has that been happening?"

"Only a few months," Katsu answered her question.

"Apparently jo-chan tried to set him up with some businessman. It seems he was too bossy for her," Sano explained, "so instead she went for the famous Tsukioka Tsunan."

"You know I don't use that psuedoname anymore, old friend."

Sano grinned in response to his friend's chastising. "That may be true, but I'm sure she was delighted when she found out who you were."

"Actually it's never come up."

The other man looked surprised at Katsu's words. "Really?" He frowned. "You should tell her soon. Believe me, she won't appreciate being left in the dark."

A flush of guilt swept through Megumi at Sano's words. At first she thought he might have spoken them in reference to their situation when they first met. However nothing further was said by anyone so she tried not to think about it.

The young doctor was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a brush against her cheek.

Sano moved his hand away from her cheek and set it against her back, "Are you ready to go?"

"Already?"

He laughed at Megumi's question. "'Already?' It's evening now."

She looked around only to find that her husband was correct. "Very well," Megumi stood and dusted bits of grass off her kimono. "We should say good-bye to our hosts first."

Her husband snorted. "Calling them 'hosts,' sounds so impersonal." Sano stood up to follow her. "Jo-chan, at least, would be offended to be thought of as a hotel keeper rather than a friend."

Out of habit, Megumi tossed her head in response to Sano's taunt. "I'm sure she's used to it from you stopping by all the time for food and a room."

"But she knew I was doing that as a friend!" the young man protested.

"I doubt that's how she saw it," Megumi retorted dryly.

Sano grumbled all the way to the front of the yard, where there two friends were now situated.

"We wanted to thank you before we left for home," Megumi explained. "We appreciate you having the reception for us."

"It was our pleasure," Kenshin assured them.

Kaoru gave a sly wink to Megumi. "Megumi-san, if you have any questions you would like to ask before you leave, I'd be happy to answer them."

The older woman's eyes turned red in anger. "That isn't necessary Tanuki-chan. Don't think because I'm only just married you know more than I do."

Kenshin grabbed his wife around the waist just as she lunged for Megumi. "Kaoru, koishii, you don't want to hurt Megumi-dono on her wedding day."

Kaoru disagreed as Sano dragged away a cackling Megumi. "I can't believe that insufferable little girl," the older woman vented, "how _dare _she insult me that way!"

"Woah, calm down Meg." Sano attempted to pat her comfortingly on the back. "I can practically see steam coming out of your ears!"

Megumi became pensively quiet.

The newly wed husband frowned as he thought of a subject that could be used to break the silence. "Hey, what was up with choosing Aoshi to stand in for one of your parents? I understand why you chose Gensai-sensei, but all Aoshi's ever done is hurt you."

The woman was silent for a long moment as she pondered the best way to answer her husband's question.

Sano thought she was ignoring his question and began chewing on his toothpick left over from their wedding banquet.

"It's true," Megumi's voice almost startled Sano into choking on his toothpick. "Aoshi is a very painful reminder of everything I wish I could forget. But ... do you remember when we first met and I told you I was too old to change my ways?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" the fighter asked with a frown.

"You didn't believe me. And I have changed ... grown, with everyone's help. I suppose asking Aoshi to fulfill such an important role at our wedding was my way of acknowledging that change. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"That's okay," Megumi smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. "So long as I do."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi performed her customary preparations for bed with stiff movements. Her gaze kept reflecting to Sano's reflection in her mirror. While his movements weren't as anxious as hers, he wasn't moving as casually as he usually did. Megumi watched as he picked a package laying by the wall and walked over to her side. When she looked up, Megumi was surprised to sense a hesitant presence about Sano.

"Yes?" she asked. "What is it?" Megumi set down her hairbrush to accept the package he handed her.

"It's your wedding gift," Sano explained.

"Wedding present?" The young woman stopped inspecting the package to look up at her husband with surprise. "I thought the house was enough. You really did a better job than I expected." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Sano raised an eyebrow and squatted down to her level. "I'll ... just take that as a compliment. This is something I bought before the house. Go on, open it," he encouraged her. Much to Sano's annoyance, Megumi opened the package the same way she did everything else - carefully.

"It's a book." Megumi tilted it, trying to make out the foreign characters.

"Yeah, it's a book of Chinese poems. I picked it up while I was traveling. Do you like it?" he asked eagerly. His brow creased as a new question occured to him. "Can you even read Chinese?"

"Some of the characters are similar to our kanji, so I should be able to stumble my way through. It's very beautiful." Megumi reached a hand up to touch her fingers to his cheek. "I'm touched that you thought about me while you were gone." She lowered her hand as a frown formed on her face. "I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you."

Sano laced his fingers around Megumi's. "You're the best gift you could give me."

Megumi melted,"Oh, Sano, that's so sweet." A mischievious look sparked in her eyes. "Did you get that out of the poetry book?"

Sano looked truly offended by her words. "_No_."

Megumi strengthened her grip on his hand when he tried to pull away. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she apologized quickly. "I was only teasing."

Sano stared at her for several minutes then moved his gaze down to their still linked hands. "I guess I overreacted. I just thought ..." he stopped and shook his head. "Never mind what I thought." He tugged her forward so she was sitting on his lap. "I can think of more pleasant ways to spend the evening than arguing," he grinned suggestively.

Megumi whole-heartedly agreed.

-

Obviously, I was very lazy about finishing this. I should be ashamed, but I'm not really. :)

I wanted to add a little peice about their future, maybe someday I'll go back and do that...

**RECOMENDED FANFIC: **L O V E by _Wicked Enough _It's been some time since I've read this story, so I don't remember much about it. Basically, Sano and Meg have the typical argument about nothing and Sano later tries to make it up to her by taking her to lunch. I also remember something about flowers, but I could be wrong. Toward the end, there are some hints of Yahiko/Tsubame.

_Note: _Starting in January, I will be continuing my Sano/Megumi recommendations in _The Switch_. I thought I should let everybody know in case anyone was interested in reading more stories. (Though I'm sure you've read most of all there is by now.

_My Reviewers_: Artur Jacques Castgnon, GoldenLyre, Cherie Dee, anime09, M.Kasshoku, Story Weaver1, pushpitake, lucerito-del-alma, A Crazy Girl of Many Names, meg-chan, charmed-sword, Nyako, DemonSlayer205, asga, Zelianyu, Crewel _for reviewing this story. _

I'd also like to thank everybody who will (hopefully) review this chapter. :)

_I would like to thank: _alexnyukiluvr, BlueSoulKLH64, Box Turtle, charmed-sword, CrazyCreator33, Deadmunki, DemonSlayer205, eclectic mermaid, Eichi, ellamr, Golden sky, GoldenLyre, Impashence, Indy Croft, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Lady Katherine 2, LSR-7, lucerito-del-alma, Michiru Bautista, Nyako, Pandalily, Princess Lady Subaru, pushpitake, SabellaPan, sakurai9826, SexyBod, Shahrezad1, ShiroiMizuRyuu, Sora desu, SweetMisery49, Tenshi Lynn, Tolle7, Woodrokiro, and Zelianyu _for putting this story on their Favorite List._

**I thank anyone who has read this story, espcially the ones who read it all the way to the end. I wouldn't have finished this story if not for you. :)**


	16. Epilogue

Well, I did it. I finally made an epilogue. :) The reason Megumi is at Kenshin's house, is because she stays there while Sano is gone, since she is so close to her labor. Does that make sense to you? Good.

-

"I should punch your lights out for this! Why didn't you come get me sooner?" Sano yelled as he and Kenshin hurried through the cold night air.

"Megumi-dono kept insisting we wait. She said older women have a longer labor period and she didn't want you ... irritating her while she waited." The older man explained.

"What did she think I was going to do? Yell at her to push it out faster!" Sano snapped in exasperation. "Im more sensitive than that."

"I think she was more concerned with how you would treat the doctor due to your inability to help." Kenshin reassured him. Before they entered his house, Kenshin stopped the younger man with a touch to his arm. "It was a very difficult labor. She doesn't need an argument now."

The expression on the brunette's face clearly denied the idea that he would start an argument. However, he seemed to think better of making any comment and instead he entered the house silently.

Considering his earlier rant, Sano was surprised to find he was hesitant to enter the room in which his wife and child resided. He slowly opened the door far enough to see Megumi resting on a futon as Kaoru fussed over her.

"You may come in, Sano."

The young man followed his wife's bidding and Kaoru exited the room.

"It's a girl," Megumi announced. "I was hoping to give you a son, but -" Sano set a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." He moved his finger so that he could place a kiss on her mouth before turning his attention to their daughter. "We can try for a son next time."

Megumi narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I just spent 24 hours in labor, Sano. Don't you dare talk to me anout a 'next time!'"

The young man's brows creased into a frown. "Is that why you didn't come home? Kenshin only said you weren't feeling well."

"I think child labor counts as 'not feeling well,'" Megumi commented drily. "Besides, I told Ken-san I didn't want you to know I was in labor. You would have paced the floor until I was a nervous wreck, and I was already nervous enough!"

"Next time-" Megumi's reproving glare effectively shut her husband's mouth. "Well, I'd feel better if I had been with you," he grumbled. He looked down at the baby slumbering in his arms. "We'll have to think of a girl's name. Any ideas?"

"Hmm." Megumi was beginning to join her daughter in dreamland. "Let's worry about that tomorrow." She reached out a hand to entwine her husband's fingers in her own. "Lay with me."

Sano tucked his newborn daughter next to her mother before stretching out next to the futon. Sleep did no tcom so quickly for him. However, he didn't mind as he recalled his wish to become a father and the doubt he felt that such a thing would ever occur. He couldn't imagine at the time that he would be married to such a woman as Megumi.

A woman who understood his past, who wasn't afraid of his temper, who constantly challenged him to better himself, even when she didn't realize she was doing so. Now she had willingly spen hours in pain to expand their little family. All of his fondest dreams had been fulfilled.

"But next time, I want to be with you," he finally whispered.

-


End file.
